para mi esto es el cielo
by caltlien17
Summary: un crepusculo un poco mas humoristico y diferente al original, aunque igual de complicado que el original. espero que sea bueno :p
1. regalos

Era una noche caliente, como siempre, dormía con solo una ligera sabana, short y una blusa de tirantes. Creo que eso extrañaría de Phoenix, por que si llegara a dormir así en Forks era cien por ciento seguro que al día siguiente estaría afónica, con dolor en la espalda y moqueando todo el día.

Era difícil conciliar el sueño, sabiendo que tan solo pasado mañana iniciaría una nueva vida junto a Charlie, mi padre. Aquel hombre que solo veía los días festivos y vacaciones, no me quejo, el ha sido un gran padre aunque de lejos.

Mis padres decidieron separase cuando yo solo tenia algunos meses de nacida. Desde entonces vivo con René, mi madre y hace un poco mas de un año con Phil su nuevo marido. podría decir que todo va de lo mejor, pero siento que no encajo mas con mi madre, y algo por muy extraño que suene, tengo un gran impulso por irme con Charlie, a pesar de que Forks jamás a sido mi lugar favorita en el mundo.

Después de pensar tanto en el cambio, me quede dormida.

-Bella, Bella cariño despierta o perderás tu vuelo.- si no despertaba con el tono de su voz, me despertaría con los estrujamientos que me estaba dando.

-si ma, ya voy.- conteste aun con los ojos cerrados. Me levante de trancazo, entonces mi cabeza se estrello con la de mi madre.

-¡ouch!.-dijo mi madre masajeando su cabeza.- creo que extrañare todos los golpes.

-vamos, mama no te golpeo, al menos no adrede.-

-ya lo se hija, pero cuanto a que diario me pegabas por lo menos 3 o 4 veces al día.- si, era torpe y para mi desgracia casi siempre alguien sufría las consecuencias y mi madre que era con la persona que mas tiempo pasaba, ella sufría las consecuencias.

-lo siento.- le dije un poco apenada.

-no importa hija, me consuela saber que ahora Charlie sufrirá eso.-

Y si, pobre Charlie, las pocas veces que lo veía al año casi siempre regresaba una semana después de sus vacaciones, debido alguna torcedura o alguna otra cosa que yo provoque, pero el jamás se a ha quejado. Mi madre salio del cuarto, entonces me metí a bañar. Salí del baño y abrí uno de los cajones para sacar una blusa, deja abierto el cajón, fui por mis tenis(hay que viajar cómoda) me agache a abrocharlos y cuando me levante, me estrelle con el cajón, no grite, ya estaba acostumbrada, pero el cajón si grito, bueno trono cuando me estrelle con el. Lo único que vino a mi mente fue: ¡genial! Ahora tendría jaqueca por el resto del día.

-Bella, hija estas bien, escuche un golpe.- grito mi madre desde el otro lado de la puerta

-si mama, me golpe con el cajón, pero estoy bien.-

-de acuerdo, te esperamos en la cocina.-

Cepille mi pelo mojado, y salí del cuarto, en lo cocina estaba mi mama y Phil. El marido de mi madre, no lo veia como un padre o una figura … no se que, el caso es que Phil era como el hermano maduro que siempre desee tener.

-Bella Bella, hoy nos dejas, ahora quien cocinara, tu sabes que dejarnos es un pecado, aunque mas bien seria homicidio, y tu madre la asesina.- bromeó Phil, sabia bien que ahora que no estuviera mi madre tendría que aprender a cocinar, o Phil.

-pues para que lo gracioso se te quite, hoy tu preparas la comida.- mi madre me servia un tazón de cereal mientras le daba la nueva indicación a Phil.

-tu sabes que si puedo.-

-bien, por que lo harás, y no va a ser comprada.-

-perfecto.- a este punto de la platica Phil ya estaba cerca de mi madre, tan cerca que cuando ella voltio a darme el tazón con cereal la beso. Si, ambos infantiles, eran perfectos el uno al otro.

-bueno niños creo que es hora de irnos.- dije al ver el reloj.

-claro.- llamo Phil, separándose de mi madre.

Después de recoger mis maletas, salimos hacia el auto. El viaje al aeropuerto duraba 20 minutos, tiempo suficiente para que mi madre y Phil se pusieran realmente sentimentales. Los ignore, se me hacia una niñez lo que ellos hacían. Por fin la tortura termino y llegamos. Me despedí y me subí al avión. En Seattle viaja en avioneta a Port Angels en donde mi papa me estaba esperando. En cuanto se abrieron las puertas lo abrace.

-vaya, mi pequeña, ya no esta tan pequeña.- dijo el al soltarme y notar los dos centímetros que había crecido desde hace apenas unos cuatro meses.

-no es tanto.-

-bueno, vámonos por que esta anunciada una tormenta.-

-¡nooo! En serio, en Forks, ¡que raro!.- tenia un alto grado de sarcasmo.

-que graciosa.-

Tomamos las maletas y las echamos a la cajuela de la patrulla. No era cualquier patrulla, era la del sheriff de Forks. Todo mundo en Forks me conocía por ser la hija del sheriff. Lo único bueno es que no había tanto de que preocuparme, siempre me eh sabido comportar.

-tu regalo de navidad lo tuve que abrir, tenia que saber si funcionaba.- dijo Charlie 15 minutos después de que saliéramos de Port angels.

-oh, esta bien.- me sentí muy avergonzada por eso, se suponía que Charlie y yo estaríamos junto en navidad, pero la mama de Phil enfermo y tuvimos que ir a Chicago. Así que mi regalo tenia tres meses.

-no quieres saber que es.-

-claro, pero prefiero saberlo cuando lo vea.-

-claro, así es mas emocionante, bueno entonces deja te platico de otra cosa.-

-si pa., de que.-

-recuerdas a Billy Black, mi amigo de la reserva.-

-si que pasa con el.-

-pues esta enfermo de las piernas y quería saber si habría alguien interesada en comprar la camioneta que el ya no va a usar.-

-que tan vieja es.- sabia que no seria mas nueva que yo.

-la compro en los 80´s.-

-y en ese entonces era nueva.-

-no, creo que el los 50¨s si.-

-papa, en cuanto la toque se va a deshacer , además yo no se nada de autos y menos como de esa camioneta que a de tener sus mañas.-

-quizá las tenga, pero creo que Billy te las podría enseñar.-

-y cuanto cuesta.- me di por vencida, una camioneta vieja seria mejor que llegar diario en la patrulla del sheriff.

-pues depende.-

-de que.-

-si la quieres.-

-pues si, seria interesante tener coche.-

-bien, entonces, será tu regalo de bienvenida.- las ultimas palabras las dijo muy emocionada.


	2. la chica nueva: hija del sheriff

**Llegamos a la casa y bajamos las cosas de la patrulla, entramos y deje las maletas en la sala, fui al baño y cuando regrese mis maletas se habían ido.**

**-te estoy esperando en tu cuarto, quiero que veas tu regalo.- grito Charlie desde arriba. No le conteste, solo empecé a subir las escaleras. Llegue al pasillo, desde hay se veía mi cuarto, entre y Charlie estaba parado tapando algo.**

**-se que en estos tiempos es necesario esto para la escuela.-se aparto y me dejo ver mi nueva computadora.**

**-vaya, papa, si que te luciste.- seguramente tenia cara de ida, pero es que de verdad que me sorprendió el regalo, jamás me hubiera imaginado que Charlie me regalaría una compu.**

**-te gusto el regalo entonces.-**

**-pero por supuesto, papa, gracias.- corrí a el y le di un abrazo.**

**-bueno te dejo para que te instales y veas los usos de la computadora.- salio de la habitación y detrás de el cerro la puerta.**

**Hice lo que me indico Charlie, aunque primero use la computadora y después acomode mis cosas. Mi madre me había mandado un correo, ella ya sabia del regalo de Charlie, también Phil me mando uno pidiendo que regresara o que lo tendría que hacer por que mi madre lo intoxicaría, entonces lo visitaría en el hospital, pero después decía que me extrañaría pero que el quería que me fuera de lo mejor acá, en mi nueva vida y que el siempre estaría hay para mi. Como dije antes el era el hermano mayor que siempre quise tener.**

**Después del largo día que estaba por terminar decidí meterme a bañar. La verdad es que estaba un poco nerviosa por eso de la prepa, jamás había conocido a alguien de mi edad en Forks, todo eso seria nuevo para mi, y lo peor es que yo seria la nueva, la que todos mirarían, y los que supiera que era la hija del sheriff fingirían conocerme de toda la vida, lo cual seria un fastidio. Trataría de ser amigable, era lo único que podía hacer ante la situación. Decidí relajarme, me cambie y me fui a acostar. Mire al techo y pensé en como seria mi día en la nueva preparatoria, pero justo cuando lo empezaba a hacer unos golpes en la puerta e desconcentraron.**

**-hija, no vas a cenar.- grito mi padre.**

**-am… si papa, ya voy.- me enderece, baje mis pies en busca de las pantuflas, pero en lugar de encontrar eso, me pinché el pie con no se que, pero me dolió tanto que grite.**

**-esta bien, cariño.- pregunto con cierta desesperación Charlie**

**- si papa, ya voy.-**

**Me apresure a prender el foco para ver con que me había pinchado. Era mi arete el responsable, lo primero que hice fue atentarme el oído, para saber de cual lado se me había caído, el derecho. Lo levante y lo puse en la cómoda que estaba al lado de mi cama, baje a la cocina donde Charlie me esperaba con un tazón de algún cereal ¿verde?. No inventes, todo en Forks era azul, verde y medio café, ahora hasta el bendito cereal.**

**-que es eso.- pregunto algo fastidiada.**

**-tu cena, esta rico, aunque no lo parezca.- afirmo Charlie con una sonrisa. Eso me daba un poco de confianza en tragarme la cosa verde.**

**-claro, veamos si es cereal o un pedazo perdido de la laguna del bosque.- bromee un poco y tome la cuchara y la meti en mi boca, para empezar no olía mal, así que no era del pantano de Forks. Y vaya quie el sabor me sorprendió, ¡estaba rico!. **

**-bueno, pues no mentías.-**

**-claro, yo jamás te mentiría, y falta tu regalo de bienvenida, por si no lo recordabas.- claro, se me había olvidado el coche o automóvil que me regalaría.**

**-claro, en donde esta, por que no lo vi. cuando llegamos.-**

**-Billy la trajo cuando te bañabas, ven vamos a que la veas.-**

**- pero estoy en pijama.-**

**-esta oscuro no creo que alguien te vea, nada mas no hay tantos vecino.- ese era buen punto.**

**-esta bien, vamos.- me pare y salimos de la casa. En la entrada estaba una camioneta Chevrolet naranja, bastante vieja, pero eso no me importo, todo lo contrario, me encanto.**

**-es genial, papa.- no podía de dejar de verla, parecía hipnotizada por ella.**

**-ni se nota.- dijo riendo Charlie.**

**Algo raro sentí cuando estaba del lado oscuro de la calle, como una mirada, pero una muy penetrante, quise localizarla, pero fue en vano. No podía ver nada, todo era negro. Pero entonces una rama se movió, la rama de un árbol que estaba del otro lado de la casa, hay empezaba el bosque. Quizá era un animal.**

**-bueno hija, creo que mañana la podrías ver mejor, y si ye quedas mas rato aquí mañana estarás enferma.-**

**-si tienes razón.-**

**Entramos a la casa, termina de cenar, le dese buenas noches a mi papa, que estaba viendo un partido por la tele, en cuanto coloque mi cabeza en la almohada me quede dormida.**

**La alarma de mi celular me despertó, que mejor manera de despertar que con clocks de Coldplay. Esa era una de mis canciones favoritas, fue un gesto lindo de Phil, el fue el que lo programo, por que mi mama muy apenas sabe como contestar el celular.**

**Me cambie, tome mi mochila y baje a la cocina, había una carta de Charlie;**

_**Bella, me tuve que ir antes de que te despertaras, el desayuno no lo hice, solo tengo de ese cereal raro verde, te dejo dinero para que por la tarde compres la despensa, regreso como a las siete, espero que te vaya bien en tu primer día de clases.**_

_**Te quiero mucho**_

_**¡suerte!**_

_**Charlie.**_

_**Tome el dinero que estaba al lado de la carta y salí de la casa, Charlie había dejado juntas las llaves de la casa y de la camioneta, creo que fue algo exagerado poner un llavero de camioneta en las llaves de la camioneta y otro llavera de una casita en las de la casa, esta bien que soy distraída y un poco olvidadiza, pero no era para tanto.**_

_**Era temprano, llegue a la escuela y no había casi nadie, decidí aprovechar e ir por mi horario de clases a la dirección. No fue muy difícil encontrarla, era una casita con el cartel de: "dirección", entre a una sala, en donde una mujer algo grande de edad me recibió, desde que pise la salita se me quedo viendo fijamente.**_

_**-buenos días, he… vengo por mi horario de clases.- dije**_

_**-claro, tu debes ser la hija del sheriff, Isabela Swan.-**_

_**-bella, bella Swan.- corregí, odiaba que me digieran completo el nombre.**_

_**-ten linda, este es tu horario, esta tu lista de libretas y un mapa de la escuela para que no te pierdas.- me dedico un sonrisa, se la devolví.**_

_**-gracias.- salí de la casita y me fui a mi camioneta. Sorprendentemente la radio de mi camioneta servia, aunque no el dj de la estación, apague la radio y puse mi celular. La primera canción que sonó fue river flows in you de yiruma, me acosté el asiento y mire al cielo por la ventanilla, así me quede durante quince minutos, hasta que la campana sonó, me senté y saque el mapa para ver en donde me tocaba mi primera clase, historia, edificio seis. **_

_**Salí de la camioneta y me dirigí al edificio que tenia un gran seis pintado en el frente. Un chico rubio me estaba siguiendo.**_

_**-te puedo ayudar en algo.- le dije volteándome para verlo mejor.**_

_**-eso era lo que yo te iba preguntar, eres nueva aquí, verdad .-**_

_**-si, bella Swan.- le dije **_

_**-Mike, Mike Newton , creo que estamos juntos en la clase de… historia.-**_

_**-si.-**_

_**-bien, pues vamos.- seguí caminando junto con el. Entramos al salón en donde estaba el lugar de el y el mío, todos los demás estaban ocupados, pero ocupando su atención hacia nosotros. Poco a poco sentí como mis mejillas se tornaban rojas.**_

_**-profesor Jefferson, ella es bella Swan, la chica nueva.- me presento Mike, mientras yo intentaba relajarme.**_

_**-claro, la hija del sheriff, pasa bella, siéntate junto a Mike.- señalo los dos lugares que et svan solos.**_

_**Lo obedecí y agradecí que los lugares estuvieran hasta el fondo del salón. Pero como era yo, y nerviosa, el recorrido se vio interrumpido por mi tropiezo con uno de los tubos de la banca, lo único bueno fue que Mike, el profesor y los dos alumnos que ocupaban esa banca e vieron.**_

_**Después de esa clase siguió trigonometría, literatura y lengua de hay conocí a Eric, Ángela, Jessica y Lauren, los cuales prometieron sentarse conmigo en el almuerzo, que fue lo que siguió. Llegamos juntos los cuatro, Mike se nos unió en la entrada.**_

_**-vaya, veo que ya conocieron a mi bella.- dijo el pasando su brazo por mi espalda.**_

_**-tu bella, querrás decir mi bella.- dijo Eric.**_

_**-por que no la dejan en paz, ven bella es mejor que te sientes del otro lado.- dijo Jessica llevándome al otro lado de la mesa. Quede viendo para la puerta trasera de la cafetería, pero algo mas me llamo la atención, eran las cinco personas mas hermosas que había visto, y uno de ellos me veía fríamente.**_

_**-quienes son ellos.- pregunte**_

_**-ellos son los Cullen.- contesto Jessica. **_


	3. los Cullen

Hola, gracias a los que leen mi fic, personajes, diálogos pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer oks,

*tC*

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**-¿los Cullen?- volví a preguntar**

**-si, son una familia, buenos son los hijos adoptados por el doctor Carlisle Cullen y su esposa Esme, creo que Edward, Alice y Emmet son sobrinos de la señora, Rosalie y Jasper son adoptados, mira, la rubia con cara de que quiere matar a todos, pero sigue siendo igual de hermosa es Rosalie, el que esta a su lado y que es su pareja, el grandullón sexy y fortachón es Emmet, después sigue la pequeña Alice, obvio la del pelo negro corto, ella tiene cara de ángel y esta con Jasper, el guapo rubio con cara de sufrimiento, y por ultimo esta el buenísimo de Edward, el esta solo( me dio un codazo) eh, aunque creo que ninguna de nosotras somos lo suficientemente bellas para el.- mientras Jessica me daba una breve introducción de la familia Cullen, ellos me veían fijamente.**

**-y por que Edward, Alice y Emmet están con ellos, que no tienen padres.- pregunte, tenia que saber todo lo que pudiera de ese muchacho, que me acababa de atontar, como nadie lo había hecho en toda mi vida.**

**-si, tenia, creo que murieron en un accidente y ella se hizo cargo de ellos, creo que no puede tener, lo cual es una lastima, ella tan bella y joven y el doctor tan exquisito …bueno, si es una pena.- Jessica era muy detallista.**

**-bueno, y que clase tiene enseguida.-**

**-biología, contigo, pero ya tenemos compañeros, el profesor te asignara a alguien.-**

**-seguro.- para ser mi primer día, no era tan horrible como me imagine, a excepción de que todos se me quedaban viendo, como si fuera bicho raro. Pero mi mirada se desviaba, se juntaba con la de Edward Cullen, pero su mirada era fría, como si quisiera ocultar algo.**

**-vámonos bella, o quieres quedarte aquí.- dijo Ángela Weber.**

**-ya timbraron.- le pregunte.**

**-si, vamos.- voltee a ver si Edward también se quedo como yo, pero el ya no estaba.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Edward P.V.

Caminaba por las calles desiertas, el día estaba nublado, eso me daba libertad, la verdad no entendía que era lo que hacia afuera de mi casa. No había nada interesante que hacer en un pueblo como Forks.

Pero de pronto algo me trastorno, un olor, una esencia deliciosamente dolorosa. Perseguí con la mirada el rastro de la esencia, provenía de la patrulla del sheriff, asumí que alguien venia con el por que ya había estado lo suficiente cerca de el como para no notar semejante olor.

Lo seguí por los alrededores, hasta llegar a su casa, entonces alguien bajo del coche, una muchacha, era delgada, un pelo café largo precioso, y eso ojos cafés chocolate, todo era un conjunto explosivo para mi, era hermosa, pero el mismo tiempo deliciosa. Era muy difícil concentrarse en no… matar al sheriff y su hija.

Y vaya que lo era, lentamente una y mil maneras de asesinar a la familia venia a mi cabeza y ninguna estaba nada mal, todas parecían perfectas, excepto por el hecho que mataría a un sheriff, y eso causaría problemas, aparte de que Carlisle se decepcionaría de mi.

-Edward, en que estabas pensando.- exigió Alice al llegar en donde yo estaba.

-Alice, ese olor, es …delirante.-dije aun sometido en mis pensamientos.

-eres un idiota Edward.-

-por que.- pregunte incrédulo.

-por el solo hecho de haberte permitido llegar tan lejos.- tenia razón mi hermana favorita.

-perdón, tienes razón, es mejor que nos vayamos antes de que planee la masacre del pueblo entero.- pase mi brazo cerca de Alice y juntos corrimos a nuestra casa. Afuera me esperaba Esme y Carlisle. Sabia que cuando los dos se juntaban con esa cara, era seguro un sermón bastante largo. mis padre exageraban sus cuidados, con respecto a sus hijos. Aunque no lo hacían cuando se trataba de Rosalie y Emmet, ambos tan infantiles e inmaduros, aunque Emmet agradaba, Rosalie no.

-Alice nos dijo lo que vio.- dijo mi padre en cuanto pise las escaleras.

-y que fue lo que vio, exactamente.- desafíe, ese me restaba puntos.

-que asesinabas a Isabella y Charlie Swan.- dijo Esme muy extrañada de mi actitud.-

-no se si saben esto, pero las visiones de Alice son subjetivas, por lo que no son concretas, yo no iba a asesinar a nadie, solo quería recorrer el pueblo y me encontré con ellos.-

-Edward, no hay problema en que salgas al pueblo, pero si lo hay cuando llegas a pensar en alimentarte de ellos.-intervino Esme

-lo se mama, pero estaba controlado, aunque no por mucho, es que… no se como explicar lo que me paso, fue como si hubiera perdido la razón, el aroma de Isabella me enloqueció, lo hizo a tal modo que de no ser por Alice, seguiría hay pensando en la mejor manera de asesinarlos y no se si me hubiera contenido lo suficiente como para no hacerlo.-

-que quieres decir, hijo.- pregunto Carlisle con cara de preocupación.

-su aroma, no lo soporto, es algo que me trasforma en lo que fui hace mucho tiempo y no quiero que eso vuelva a pasar.- era algo vergonzoso, como una humana me ponía tan mal, pero era la verdad.

-mañana será la prueba de fuego, si logras pasar con ella el día, sin que su aroma te mortifique, nos quedamos, de lo contrario volvemos a Denali.- hablo con autoridad Carlisle, tratando de darme apoyo.

-muy bien.- comento Esme_: hijo tu sabes que te apoyamos y si tu no te sientes cómodo aquí, nos regresamos con Tanya._

-gracias, mama.- le conteste. Aunque realmente preferiría irme a otro lado, regresar a Denali con Tanya no era precisamente lo que mas anhelaba en el mundo.

-los dejo, tengo que ir con Jasper.- mi hermanita se fue danzando por la casa hasta desaparecer. Aunque sus pensamientos me llegaron después: _ni creas que vamos a dejar tu y yo este tema, se que no solo te gustaría comerte a Isabella Swan, hay algo mas hermanito, te veo dentro de dos horas en tu cuarto, te quiero. _vaya pensamientos de esa pequeña.

Fui a la sala en donde me esperaba mi mejor amigo, mi piano, comencé a tocar cualquier partidura que se me ocurría. Dure así casi las dos horas, cuando recordé que Alice quería hablar conmigo, entonces cerré mi piano y subí hasta mi recamara, en donde ya me esperaba mi hermanita.

-que pasa Alice.- dije cerrando la puerta.

-Isabella Swan te gusta, te gusta como para …algo, y no es comida.- si mi muerto cuerpo sirviera de seguro que estaría rojo ante tal declaración.

Podía contestarle simplemente con un si, pero ni siquiera lo sabia bien.

-quizás.- dije finalmente

-vamos hermanito date una oportunidad, jamás te había gustado alguien tanto.-

-Alice sabes que lo que me pides es algo que no pasara, tu viste como me pongo cuando estoy con ella, no quiero terminar matándola, lo mejor será que me aleje lo mas posible. Mañana veremos que pasa. Pero te advierto que no voy a estar con ella, sobre ningún motivo o situación. Ella es humana, la podría lastimar.-

-yo creo que no, además, ya haz hablado lo suficiente como para negar, la atracción que sientes hacia ella.-

-que cosas dices.- atracción, seria la ultima palabra en la que pensaría para describir lo que me pasaba con Isabella.- en el caso de que estuvieras en lo cierto me vigilarías, quiero hacer algo.- Alice era en la que mas confiaba de mis hermanos, aunque Jasper era buen confidente para las cosas de hombres.

-sabes que te ayudaría en lo que quisieras, pero si haces lo que planeas hacer, necesitaras mas que mi ayuda. _Carlisle nos esta escuchando, bien si quieres ir a ver a Isabella desde lejos, Jasper y yo te acompañaremos. _necesitaras tu dinero, vamos de compras, oí que en Seattle hay una venta nocturna e la tienda de un diseñador, creo que ayudarte a escoger el regalo perfecto para Emmet no será difícil si Jasper nos acompaña. ¿_a poco no me adoras, hermanito_?.-

-te adoro Alice, bien, entonces vayamos de compras.- creo que exagere mi emoción por ir de compras, pero no me importaba con tal de ver a Isabella.

Nuestro plan funciono bastante bien, Carlisle no dijo nada, ni Esme. Fuimos en mi coche a la casa de los Swan, aunque lo deje unas cuantas cale adelante, el resto del camino nos fuimos a pie.

Cuando estábamos cerca ya de la casa, la puerta se abrió y salio Charlie acompañado de Isabella, entonces decidimos meternos en el bosque y desde hay verla. Su papa le acababa de regalar esa camioneta vieja y fea, a ella le gusto, no se por que, a mi lo que me gusto fue su pijama, dejaba ver mejor su delicado cuerpo, pero también dejaba escapar mas su aroma, con tal de seguir viéndola me aguante.

_Edward, creo que es mejor que nos vayamos, ella siente que hay alguien que la observa, siento su nerviosismo, y siento tus deseos, por llamarlos de alguna forma, creo que confusión seria mas adecuando._ tomaría en cuanta el consejo de Jasper, pero por ahora no.

_Yo creo que ya es hora de irnos, ella se va a meter en un 10 segundos._ informo Alice.

Al ver que no me movía, Alice me arrastro y jale algunas de las ramas del árbol. Camine resignado a regresar a la casa.

-no quien dijo que vamos a la casa, lo de las compras era enserio.- reprendio alice. Jasper y yo soltamos un suspiro, en estos momento agradecia de ser lo que eramos, por que danzar de departamento en departamento hasta que alice encpntrara exactamente lo que buscaba era muy cansado, y ahora que iriamos a una venta nocturna. Ese era el precio de ver a isabella.

Después de 200 vestido, 168 blusas y camisas 199 pantalones, sin contar os 20 pares de zapatos que Alice compro para cada uno de nosotros, regresamos a la casa, cuando estabamos bajando las cosas del coche llego rosalie muy enojada.

_Por que diablos fueron de compras sin mi, que les pasa, que no estan cuerdo o que._

Tortura, era la que yo vivia cuando rosalie estaba cerca, el tener que aguantar su voz en mi cabeza me fastidiaba bastante.

-relájate, fuimos por un regalo para Emmet, pero Alice se emociono demasiado, resulto que el diseñador era amigo suyo y tenia todo apartado para ella, resulto que la venta nocturna era una farsa para que tu hermanita se surtiera privadamente.- explique a Rosalie antes que los grito empezaran.

-le compraron algo a mi osito.- dijo con voz dulzona y ridícula.

-si, espero que le gusto.- Alice le mostró las cuatro bolsas que pertenecían a Emmet.- es por parte de Edward, claro esta.-

-así, y por que tanta amabilidad.- el tonito cambio por el de siempre.

-yo sabre, el puede ser tu esposo, pero es mi hermano.- no tenia ánimos como para pelear con ella. Tome algunas de las bolsas mías, y me fui a mi cuarto, se suponía que yo iba a comprar, pero resultó ser Alice la que compro, hasta a mi.

Faltaban dos horas para irnos al instituto, no tenia nada que hacer, así que prendí mi estereo y le subí a todo, no quería escuchar los pensamientos del resto de mi familia. Solo desaparecer un rato. Placebo, mi grupo predilecto, gracioso. Ellos eran mi placebo.

Me hundí en mis pensamientos, tanto que me sorprendió oír los golpes en la puerta. Era Alice. _por si no te acordabas tenemos que ir al instituto, estoy segura que será algo emocionante._ abrió la puerta y entro a la habitación.

-Edward, por que usas la misma playera que ayer, por eso te compre una azul muy bonita ayer, bueno, hace rato, jeje, anda pontela y te esperamos abajo para irnos._ estoy segura que a Isabella le encantara la playera_.- me guiño el ojo y salio de la habitación. La obedecí, me quite el pantalón y la playera que traía y me puse el conjuntito que me había comprado.

Para cuando baje, Carlisle se había ido ya al hospital, Emmet, Rosalie, Alice y Jasper me esperaban en el auto. Solo estaba Esme parada en la puerta esperándome.

-hijo, se que puedes hacer lo que te propongas, te quiero mucho.- me dio un beso en la frente y salí de la casa.

Entre a mi apreciado volvo plateado, encendí el motor y arranque con destino al purgatorio, perdón escuela preparatoria de Forks. El colmo de colmos fue que Rosalie puso uno de sus discos asquerosamente fresas y cursis, lo quite muy bruscamente y puse uno mío, no me fije cual era.

-por que lo hiciste salvaje, yo quería escuchar ese disco.-

-mi carro, mi música.- dije pacíficamente.

-pero ya lo escuchamos eso por las dos ultimas horas.- se quejo Emmet.

-bien, pon el de Rosalie, pero solo mientras llegamos.-

Tan solo llegar a la carretera de Forks nos tardábamos mas que en llegar al instituto. La canción empezó, debo admitir que no estaba nada mal, la canción, aunque muy melosa para mi gusto.

_La canta Savage garden, por si querías saber.- _me dijo Rosalie, me sorprendió lo amable que se comporto, solo le pude dedicar una sonrisa por el retrovisor.

Cuando quería se comportaba, pero eso raramente pasaba, debía de aprovechar. Tenia el grupo pero me faltaba la canción, sabia que me lo diría en cualquier momento, una risita tonta se me salio, era tan tonto lo que estaba haciendo, no solo la canción, si no todo el asunto de Isabella.

_Creo que ya dedujiste el nombre de la canción, verdad.- _pensó Rosalie. Descubrí la manera perfecta para mantenerla calmada, dejarla escuchar sus canciones de amor, ese era el gran secreto.

Después de escuchar el disco de grandes éxitos de Savage garden llegamos al instituto, mis clases eran aburridas, el único momento se podría decir que divertido es el almuerzo, que es cuando estoy con mis hermanos. Entonces la vi., estaba sentada justo enfrente de mi, igual de hermosa que siempre, y veía para mi dirección. Enseguida voltee mi mirada hacia otra mesa.

_-Edward, te tengo malas noticias, ella esta contigo en la clase de biología, así que por favor compórtate.-_

No le conteste, sabia que era lo que tenia que hacer.


	4. romantico cursi

Hola, rixxx, gracias por el comen, spero q les guste el siguiente capi.

*tC*

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Caminamos al salón de biología, Ángela me dejo en la entrada y ella paso a tomar asiento con su compañero, fije mi mirada en las mesas, la única que estaba sola, era la de Edward, así que me sentaría con el.**

**-tu eres la señorita Swan.- pregunto el profesor, asentí con la cabeza.-soy el señor Banner tu nuevo profesor, te enseñare biología, aquí están tus libros, pasa… con Cullen.- con la mirada me señalo a Edward.**

**Me mordí el labio, tome los libros y me dirigí con Edward, el tenia agachada su cabeza, y tenia tapada la boca, como si algo oliera mal, no sabia que, rápidamente me olí el pelo, pero la esencia de mi shampoo de Fresia era el único olor que yo lograba distinguir. Aparecer el no.**

**Me senté y el no voltio a verme, siguió de su lado, respiraba con dificultad, me preocupo que fuera alérgico a la Fresia y quizá el olor de mi shampoo era lo que le afectaba tanto. **

**Así fue toda la clase, y cuando llego a verme… que mirada, hay vino a mi mente esa celebre frase de que" si las miradas mataran…". debo admitir que todo este asunto me tenia muy estresada, y para el colmo estaba distraída en mis pensamientos, los que Edward protagonizaba. No puse atención a la clase, por pensar en su razón de estar así. **

**Por fin la clase termino, el timbre sonó, me asuste y brinque en mi asiento, pero Edward no se dio cuanta por que en cuanto dieron el timbre el salio bruscamente del salón.**

**-como te fue con Cullen.- pregunto Mike acercándose a mi lugar.**

**-pues, bien , creo, no hablo para nada en toda la clase.-**

**-el así es, no lo tomes personal, es muy raro y cotizado, ignóralo.- ja, como si pudiera, no podía dejar de preguntarme que era lo que el necesitaba, que era lo que olía mal para el, tenia que saber si era yo.**

**-que te toca- pregunte**

**-educación física.- contesto, **

**-bien, pues a mi también, vamos.- **

**Tenia que encontrar una manera de dejar la gimnasia por que mi coordinación era nula, y podría haber accidentes. El profesor era algo alivianado y era comprensivo, pero cuando llego mi turno de jugar Boli, todo fue un rotundo fracaso. Primero por que cuando jugué y al aventar la pelota por primera vez le pegue a una chava llamada Lauren, me hizo mala cara, como si lo hubiera hecho adrede, me disculpe, pero eso a ella no le basto. Después cuando el partido estaba por terminar alguien me aventó la pelota, pero como siempre estaba distraída me pego en la cabeza, y como no soy muy fuerte caí al piso. Todos fueron a ver que era lo que había pasado.**

**-estas bien, bella.- preguntaba unos, y otros hablaban y gritaban.**

**-si estoy bien, profesor, podría dejarme ir ya a mi casa.- **

**-claro, te veo la próxima clase.- me dijo muy agitado y preocupado.**

**Me ayudaron a pararme y salí del gimnasio. Entre a mi camioneta, me disponía a prenderla cuando recordé que tenia que llevar a la dirección mi lista de asistencia. Baje y camine a la dirección. Cuando entre me sorprendí de verlo. Hay junto a la señora Cope, se veía artado, fastidiado. **

**-lo siento muñeco, pero todas la materias están llenas.- algo parecido dijo, ella desvío su mirada hacia mi.-en que te puedo ayudar.-**

**Entonces el tomo el papel que tenia en la mano y salio bruscamente golpeándome, por poco y me caigo.**

**-venia a dejar mi lista.-**

**-claro, como te fue en tu primer día.-**

**-bien, adiós.- se la di y me fui**

**Llegue a una tienda para comprar la comida, no tarde mucho. Llegue guarde el mandado, después cocine una rica sopa y pollo. A Charlie le encantaba esa sopa. Como todavía era temprano y Charlie llegaría hasta las siete, me puse a hacer la tarea.**

**No podía creer que era lo que había soñado, bueno mas bien con quien, jamás me había pasado, soñar con el fue de lo mas hermoso, creo que el me gusta y hoy lo encararía, hoy le preguntaría por que su actitud hacia mi si yo no le había hecho nada.**

**Estaba preparada mental, física y emocionalmente a enfrentarme, estuve esperando a que llegara, pero solo vi a sus hermanos cuando se bajaron de su coche volvo plateado.**

**Hice lo mismo toda la semana, pero el jamás llego, seria que yo le moleste tanto que decidió dejar de ir a la escuela.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Edward P.V.**

**Después de hablar con Alice, mire hacia Isabella, y me encontré con que ella también me veía, nuestras miradas se cruzaron y así duramos un rato hasta que me di cuanta que cometía un error, para mi suerte sonó el timbre y corrí a biología.**

**Entre y me senté en mi mesa, sabia que ella se sentaría conmigo, no tenia opción, no había mas sillas y todos ya tenían parejas, excepto yo. La espere cómodamente. Entro junto a Ángela Weber, esa chica siempre era la mas normal y cuerda en cuanto a sus pensamientos. El señor banner le entrego a Isabella sus libros, se presento y le indico que se sentaría conmigo. Camino hacia mi y su olor me abrumo, era tan fuerte, insoportable, temí que en cualquier momento brincaría de mi lugar la tomaría del cuello y la mordería, y por fin mi garganta me dejaría de quemar, sentiría poco a poco como su dulce sangre recorrería por fin mi garganta.**

**Afortunadamente mientras yo imagina su muerte ella se sentó junto a mi, no note que tenia mi mano en la boca, dure toda la clase enfocado a lo que el señor banner explicaba, solo una vez voltee a ver a Isabella y creo que la asuste, entonces decidí que ella sentía que yo era una amenaza . Fue cuando mi plan surgió.**

**El timbre por fin sonó, iría la dirección y me cambiaria de clase. Tan fácil como eso. Llegue y estaba la señora Cope.**

_**Hay viene otra vez el chico Cullen, ¡por dios si esta guapísimo! Cálmate, podría ser tu hijo o nieto.**_

**-am, buenas tardes, venia a ver si me podrían cambiar mi clase de biología por alguna otra.-**

**-lo siento Edward, pero ya todas tiene cupo completo.-**

**-estas segura, es que de verdad no me importa, la que sea, solo quiero dejar esa clase.-**

**-lo siento muñeco, pero todas la materias están llenas.- sus ojos se desviaron de mi mirada, y al ver lo que ella veía me sentí fastidiado, a donde fuera ella hay estaba.-en que te puedo ayudar.-le ofreció la señora Cope a Isabella.**

**Tome la hoja de mis materias y salí de hay, fue tan rápido y tosco que cuando pase, roce fuertemente a Isabella y temí tumbarla, a pesar de eso seguí con mi curso. Mis hermanos todavía estaban en clase así que aproveche y fui con Carlisle.**

**Todo el camino fui escuchando el disco de Rosalie, bueno realmente no podía dejar de escuchar i new i love you, esa canción… era, no sabría muy bien como expresarlo. Llegue al hospital y Carlisle ya me esperaba en su consultorio.**

**- Alice me llamo, ten, maneja con cuidado y hablas cuando llegues, Esme querrá saber como estas.- me dio las llaves y un abrazo, no hubo necesidad de pedirle nada, deje mis llaves y me fui al estacionamiento, encendí el mercedes de mi padre y arranque rumbo a Denali.**

**Tanya me recibió muy contenta, al igual que sus hermanas y Eleazar. Yo sabia que Tanya no me veía como un primo, y sus pensamientos hacia mi estaban muy claros, ella mima me los había dicho, el caso es que para mi ella solo podía ser mi prima, y ahora que Isabella estaba en el plano, menos la notaria a ella.**

**-Edward, Esme no ha parado de llamar desde que se entero que venias para acá, creo que lo mejor es que le llames.- **_**sonaba preocupada, tu sabes como es.**_

**-si, creo que lo hare, puedo usar mi antigua habitación.- sabia cual era la respuesta, pero por educación debía de preguntar.**

_**Claro que si Edward, tu sabes que esta es tu casa.-**_** no me gustaba que se comunicaran através de mi mente.**

**-gracias, prima.- subí a la habitación y la deje en la sala.**

**Descolgué el teléfono y marque el numero de mi casa, contesto Esme.**

**-por que te fuiste.-exigió**

**-necesito aclarar mi ideas, y estar solo, lejos de Isabella.**

**-pero ya te extraño, quiero que regreses, Edward, cuanto tiempo vas a estar aya.-**

**-no lo se, lo que necesite.-**

**-esta bien, recuerda que te amo, y que eres un desconsiderado en no pensar como tu madre sufriría si…**

**-hermanito, tomate el tiempo que necesites, te veo el lunes, jeje, UPS se me salio, disfruta tus vacaciones, y piensa en que vas a hacer con Bella.-**

**-gracias por el dato Alice, y pensare bien las cosas.-**

**-bueno hermanito te dejo por que no he visto a Jasper todo el día, estuve ocupada… con algo, adiós, te quiero.-**

**-adiós Alice,-**

**-te falto algo.- **

**- te quiero hermanita.- **

**-lo se.- y colgó**

**Salí a cazar, esa era una de las mejores maneras de desestresarme, y aproveche la distancia que esta entre la casa de Tanya y la mía. Quería pensar en las cosas. **

**No podía estar cerca de Bella aunque quisiera, no podía por su seguridad y mi apetito. Siendo ella humana, era como una representación de una hermosa figura de cristal, que si tienes malos reflejos y cuidados en cualquier momento la puedes romper. Eso era lo que pensaba de mi Bella, la tenia que cuidar por que si no yo la podría matar en cualquier momento, ya fuera accidentalmente o perdiendo el control por su aroma.**

**Pensé seriamente en mi situación los últimos cinco días, y mi conclusión fue que la extrañaba, así que aunque fuera la vería en biología solamente y me conformaría en verla a la hora del almuerzo también. Pero hasta hay llegaría, mas no me podía permitir, seria un riesgo para ella y para mi. **

**El sábado por la noche regrese a Forks, me despedí de Tanya, Kate e Irina, y Eleazar. Les agradecí por todo y me fui. **

**Todavía no me podía sacar el pensamiento de Tanya: **_**se que ella cometerá un error y vas a volver a mi, y aquí te esperare, recuerda siempre eso.- **_**y como no hacerlo, no podía creer que Tanya me digiera eso. Era algo insólito el nivel de su persistencia, claro estaba que yo jamás iría con ella independientemente de lo que me pasara con Bella. **

**El camino de regreso fue eterno, lo que quería hacer en cuanto llegara era ver a Bella, y eso hice, aunque estuviera mal, después de todo solo yo lo sabría. Y Alice. **


	5. nieve

**Para los que no saben yo solo estoy escribiendo crepúsculo como yo quiero que sea, obviamente la idea original y derechos corresponden a stephenie Meyer.**

************************************************************************************

El sábado por la noche me subí temprano a acostar, Charlie se quedo viendo algo en la televisan, no estaba cansada, pero no tenía nada que hacer, aunque podía leer de nuevo cumbres borrascosas, ese libro nunca me aburría o tenia uno nuevo "la isla del paraíso" sonaba tentador. Escogí mi segunda opción creo que algo nuevo me haría falta, necesitaba distraerme, toda la semana me la había pasado pensando en Edward Cullen.

Tome el libro de mi repisa y comencé a leerlo. Sentía algo raro en la habitación, como si alguien estuviera en ella, lo cual era bastante estúpido, nadie podría entrar sin haber hecho ruido y otra era que mi habitación no era suficientemente grande como para que alguien se escondiera.

Me senté en la mecedora y comencé a leerlo. Me interese tanto que lo leí hasta altas horas de la noche o más bien mañana. Termine el capitulo 1 que acabara alrededor de cuarenta paginas, decidí que eso era suficiente y me fui a la cama a tratar de dormir, pero la sensación que había sentido antes volvió, mire hacia la ventana, nada, solo las ramas de los árboles y la tenue luz del farol de afuera. Quizá lo que provocaba todo aquello era la falta de descanso. Entonces me propuse a dormir.

Mis sueños últimamente se veían turbados por una clase de pesadilla, y lo raro es que me sucedía desde que Edward se fue. Estos sueños eran raros. Yo en el bosque esperando a que Edward viniera a mí y me tomase, pero tomase no era en sentido literal. Y siempre terminaba en que todo se oscurecía hasta desvanecerse de poco a poco los colores y quedar en total oscuridad. Pero se cambio anoche, ahora estaba con Edward pero no pasaba nada, estábamos en el bosque y parecía que iba a llover, el me miraba detenidamente y me decía: "tienes que estar lejos de mí, así será fácil, para ambos". Entonces me daba un beso en la frente, todo fue tan real que sentí como su voz rosaba mi cara, sentí también como sus fríos labios me tocaban la frente al darme el beso. Todo parecía tan real. De cierta forma quería que fuese real, pero no la parte en la que él me pedía que me alejara de él. Eso jamás lo aria si es que el volvia.

Me levante y juntos Charlie y yo fuimos a comprar la despensa para la semana. Llegamos y prepare el desayuno, Charlie quería que lo acompañara a la reserva en donde vive Billy Black, pero me negué, no tenia ánimos para visitar a personas que no recordaba y que de seguro platicaría algo vergonzoso que hice tiempo atrás. De modo que me quedaría sola el resto de la tarde y como no tenía nada que hacer, pues la tarea la había hecho el viernes, me puse a leer otra vez. Silenciosamente comenzó a llover y así duro el resto del día, por la noche eso no evito que durmiera bien, ahora lo hice más temprano pues no me gustaba llegar tarde a la escuela. Esa noche no soñé, de cierta forma descanse.

El lunes por la mañana "mis amigos" me saludaron cuando llegue al aparcamiento, entre al edificio con alguno de ellos pues nos tocaban diferentes materias, a mi me tocaba literatura junto a Mike y Ángela. El profesor quería que leyéramos cumbres borrascosas pues la semana que entra tendremos examen de ello.

-vaya, está nevando.- observo Mike cuando salimos del salón.

-uf.- exclame, si odiaba la lluvia, la nieve no se quedaba atrás.

-no te gusta la nieve.- pregunto Mike al ver mi reacción.

-claro, en un barquillo.- Ángela y Mike se rieron.

-enserio, que jamás habías presenciado una nevada.- pregunto Mike.

-claro, muchas…en la tele.- era vergonzoso admitirlo, pero era cierto. Salimos del edificio y sentí los copos de nieve en mi cara, súbitamente una gran bola de nieve golpeo la nuca de Mike, fue fácil saber de quién provenía, Eric era el único que se estaba haciendo el tonto y caminando hacia las jardineras, Mike se agacho y tomo bastante nieve y se la lanzo a Eric, este quedo empapado.

-sabes, creo que mejor los veo en el almuerzo.- y camine hacia mi clase de español. Cuando salimos de ella, Jesica me acompaño a la cafetería. Antes de entrar Mike nos alcanzo, el pobre escurría la nieve, habían estado jugando muy rudo él y Eric. Entramos pues a la cafetería y nos formamos para comprar la comida. En la semana pasada había formado un habito, el cual era voltear disimuladamente a la mesa de los Cullen, y aunque ya sabía que solo estaría las parejas no pude evitar hacerlo, y cuando lo hice me lleve una sorpresa, había cinco personas en la mesa.

-bella que es lo que vas a querer…bella…estas bien.- pregunto Jesica.

-eh- dije distraídamente, no podía creer que él había regresado.

-que vas a querer de comer.- ahora pregunto Mike

-am… nada, solo una soda.- ya había ocultado mi mirada pero seguía distraída por la presencia de Edward.

Espere a que ellos tomaran sus charolas y nos fuimos a donde Ángela, Lauren y Eric nos esperaban. Camine sin levantar la mirada, cuando finalmente la levante mire hacia la mesa de los Cullen y todos reían, Edward, Emmett y Jasper, que además les escurría aun más el pelo que a Mike y Eric, cuando Emmet sacudió su melena Rosalie y Alice se movieron rápidamente para evitar que las mojara.

-bella, a quien miras.- pregunto Jesica

-eh, no a nadie.- me acomode e intente incorporarme a la plática, pero Jesica sabia a donde miraba.

Agache la cabeza y con mi pelo tape mi rostro y seguí viendo hacia él, nuestras miradas se cruzaron, hoy al menos no parecían enojados o fastidiado como lo estuvo antes, sino que mostraba una inquietud.

-Edward Cullen te está viendo.- indico Lauren

-no parece enojado ¿verdad?-

-no, debería.- de prono todos se interesaron por mi platica con Lauren y Jesica.

-de que hablan.- pregunto Mike

-de nada, cosas de mujeres.- me apresure a decir.- por dentro me reía del tonto pretexto que le di a Mike

-pues sigue viéndote.- comento Jesica

-crees que le desagrade.-

-no lo sé, a ellos no les agrada nadie.-

-a bueno, eso si que me consuela.- seguí tomando de mi refresco.

El resto del receso Mike y los otros planeaban una batalla a la hora de salida en el aparcamiento, de antemano les pedí que no me incluyeran en sus planes, era como si me quisiera tirar de las escaleras, nieve, piso resbaloso igual a una caída segura y vergonzosa.

Termino el receso y nos fuimos al edificio cuatro en donde me esperaba Edward, estaba nerviosa, no sabía cómo se comportaría hoy conmigo. Estábamos caminando por el pasillo cuando unos chiflido se escucharon, nos asomamos a la ventana para ver a que se debía, la lluvia se llevaba la nieva maliciosamente pensé que "lastima", para ellos claramente.

Entramos al salón y mire hacia mi mesa, pero él no estaba, pase a sentarme y mientras la clase comenzaba y el profesor nos daba el material, dibuje algunos garabatos en la libreta, estaba tan concentrada en mis garabatos, los cuales no tenían sentido alguno, serian abstractos, entonces su voz me sobresalto.

-hola.- saludo Edward con una voz relajada y musical

Levante lentamente la mirada para asegurarme que no estaba delirando, pero mi mente no me estaba jugando ningún truco, el de verdad me estaba hablando. Se veía muy bien, tenía el pelo mojado, se veía perfecto aun todo despeinado y mojado, su rostro expresaba franqueza y amabilidad, hasta tenia dibujada levemente una dulce sonrisa.

-me llamo Edward Cullen, la semana pasada no tuve la oportunidad de presentarme, tú debes de ser bella Swan.- siguió al ver que yo no reaccionaba

-co…como sabes mi nombre.- me era algo increíble que aquel ser tan perfecto me hablara y con tanta amabilidad después de sus miradas de odio de la semana pasada.

Se rio antes de contestarme, creo que si pudiera babear lo estaría haciendo en ese momento, esa sonrisita era… algo precioso.

-supongo que es porque todos te conocen, además de que el pueblo entero esperaba a la hija del sheriff.- claro, eso era obvio pero aun así esa respuesta no me satisfacía.

-si pero tú solo viniste el lunes y nadie me decía así ese día, fue frustrante decirle a todo el mundo como prefería que me llamaran.- explique

-entonces, bella o Isabella.- parecía que lo confundía

-bella, am….- el profesor banner evito que yo dijera algo erróneo y comenzó la clase, por lo cual me quede callada.

La clase comenzó y el profesor explico que teníamos que hacer unas prácticas con las diapositivas que no habías dado, en veinte minutos pasaría a las mesas para ver que todos lo hayamos hecho bien.

-comiencen, ya.-

-las damas primero.- dijo Edward

Mire hacia el y una risa burlona me atonto totalmente. Entonces el al mirarme su risa ceso y opto por una actitud seria.

-o puedo empezar yo si gustas.- creo que al ver mi cara de tarda, pensó que yo no sería capaz de hacerlo.

-no, yo puedo.- tome la diapositiva y la coloque dejado del microscopio, para mi suerte en Phoenix ya la había realizado así que fue fácil saber de que se trataba.

-profase- le dije a Edward

-puedo ver.- pregunto gentilmente

-seguro.- le pase el microscopio.

Esta actividad se repitió con todas la diapositivas, creo que el y yo ya lo sabíamos pues terminamos antes que los demás. Cuando me disponía a escribir el resultado mi pluma se cayó del lado de Edward y el la recogió y me la dio, toque sus dedos, estaban fríos como témpanos, evite mostrar una reacción pero creo que fue inútil.

-lo siento.- se disculpo

-no te preocupes, creo que no debes jugar tanto con la nieve, te podría hacer daño.- que tonto comentario

-lo tendré en mente.- se volvia para el pizarrón.

De pronto cuando se disculpo lo mire a los ojos y recordé algo, la semana pasada tenía los ojos negros y hoy los tenia de un color medio raro, como topacio.

-usas lentes de contacto.- pregunte sin pensar.

-no.- volteo y me vio muy serio, estaba como perplejo ante mi pregunta.

-es que creo que la semana pasada los tenias negros y hoy… están distintos.- el me miraba como si estuviese loca, y quizás si.

-bueno Edward creo que deberías dejar que Isabella te ayudara un poco.- dijo el profesor banner cuando se acerco a nosotros.

-bella, y de hecho ella fue quien identifico la mayoría.- el profesor quedo azorado ante la declaración de Edward. Y yo también aunque fue por diferente razón, el hecho que le allá aclarado como prefería que me llamaran me encanto.

-bueno supongo que tu y bella son una buena pareja.- dicho eso se alejo hacia otra mesa.

-es una lástima lo de la nieve.- expreso mirando hacia la ventana.

-la verdad no.- respondí

-a ti no te gusta el frio.- afirmo

-ni la humedad.-

-debe ser difícil entonces para ti vivir en folks.- creo que se esforzaba por entablar una charla conmigo.

-no tienes idea.- respondí sin pensar, el parecía de cierta forma interesado en lo que le comentaba.

-entonces que haces aquí.-

-es algo complicado.- conteste, lo mire y tenía una sonrisa dibujada

Edward P.V.

Fui a su casa directamente, estacione el coche una calle antes y fui caminando, subí a un árbol y hay me quede esta que ella entro por la puerta, se sentó en la mecedora y comenzó a leer un libro, se veía tan hermosa haciendo eso. Dure trepado en el árbol mucho tiempo, hasta que se fue a costar, creo el libro estaba muy interesante. Cuando se fue a dormir, abrí la ventana y entre a su habitación, su cara reflejaba felicidad y tranquilidad. Entonces su boca se abrió y soltó un ruido seguido por mi nombre.

-e…Edward.-

No podía creer que ella supiera cómo me llamaba si no me había presentado. Eso me pareció algo sensacional. Pero recobre mis sentidos y decidí decirle algo.

- tienes que estar lejos de mí, así será fácil, para ambos- le susurre al oído y no pude resistir la tentación de darle un beso, así que le di uno en la frente, espere que mis fríos labios no la despertaran.

Salí de su casa para dirigirme a la mía, Esme me esperaba en la puerta junto a Carlisle y Alice.

Por la mañana fui otra vez a la casa de bella acompañada de Alice, bella salió temprano de compras, después se quedo sola, el jefe Swan salió. Quise entrar para hacerle compañía pero decidí que no.

Regrese a la casa y me encerré en mi cuarto, escuche música hasta que amaneció, Alice llamo a mi puerta.

-pasa.- le dije.

-tuve una visión mientras no estabas.-

-y que has visto.- pregunte interesado

-no te puedo decir, pero bella va a ser mi amiga.-

-Alice.-

-la vi como uno de nosotros, dime que es lo que has decidido.-

-definitivamente jamás la convertiría en un monstruo Alice, creo que esta vez te equivocaste.-

-quizás, por hoy tu solo disfruta de la nieve.-

-¿nieve?- pregunte

-sip- te veo abajo hermanito. _Será un buen tema con bella_.-

Tome mi chaqueta y baje. El en auto nadie menciono nada y como no quería problemas con nadie deje apagado el estéreo del coche. Llegamos a la escuela, a la segunda hora la nieve comenzó a caer. En ese momento Emmett pensó: _que tal hermanito justo lo que quería, una luchita tu y yo a la hora del almuerzo. Pero primero si vences a Jasper eeeee, tu sabes que yo soy…el ganador.-_

No era necesario que respondiera el sabia que aceptaba. Llego la hora del receso y Jasper ya me esperaba al lado de la escuela, por detrás junto Alice y Rosalie. La lucha comenzó, nuestras bolas si algunas ves le llegaran a pegar a un humano era seguro que fácil le quebrarían el brazo o en donde les tocara. Jasper y yo siempre quedábamos en empate, pero a mí me gustaba ser el primero en luchar con Emmett. Lo difícil le ganarle a Jasper es que el había estado en el ejército y eso le ayudaba, a Emmett le ayudaba su fornida figura ya mi, mi velocidad. Teníamos justamente quince minutos antes de que sonara el timbre y como yo ya había vencido a mis dos hermanos decidimos ir a "fingir almorzar".

Cuando entre a la cafetería me sorprendió no ver a bella, no la había visto en todo el día, entonces entro junto a Mike y Jesica. Se dirigieron a comprar sus almuerzo y bella volteo hacia mi mesa, se sorprendió de verme, rápidamente oculto su mirada y siguió platicando con ellos.

-sabes hermanito, eres un tramposo, tu no tienes a alguien que te distrae cuando luchamos.- dijo Emmett

- a no, te parece poco escuchar la voz de doscientas personas a la vez, no como crees eso no es una distracción.- al decir eso todos se rieron de Emmett.

-pero tienes que entender que Rosalie sabe como distraerme.- se defendió

-y no sabes cómo se lo agradezco.- reímos juntos otra vez y sentí la mirada de bella. Voltee para verificar y si. Ella miraba hacia mí. Intente leer su mente pero no pude, entonces trate con la de Jesica y ¡bingo!.

_Hay bella, que tonta eres en haberte fijado en Edward, el jamás te hará caso, pero tú sabrás, si él no se fijo en mi mucho menos en ti. ¡O por dios! el la está viendo. Que suerte tiene…_

No fue necesario seguir escuchando, me di cuenta que debía de apartar mi mirada. El timbre sonó y me levante para ir a la clase de biología, era la que había esperado todo el día.

_Edward, reúnete conmigo en el pasillo.-_ indico Alice, camine hacia el pasillo mientras ella y Jasper se despedían.

-que quieres Alice.-

-en la casa no podemos hablar de bella, así que te pido que hoy en la noche salgas a "cazar" y yo encontrare un pretexto para reunirme contigo, necesito contarte el resto de mi visión.-

-está bien, lo hare.- camine hacia mi clase favorita.

Dejen su review :P

La kancion para sta capi es : you make me smile de blue october, scuxenla

*tC*


	6. ilusion

**Hola!, como ya saben la historia original es de Stephenie Meyer oks, espero que este capítulo les guste :P**

************************************************************************************

Edward P.V

Cuando entre al salón Bella ya estaba sentada en nuestra mesa. Estaba concentrada dibujando algo en su cuaderno. Me senté y la mire, decidí que la tenía que saludar.

-hola.- estaba bastante relajado, y ella se sorprendió un poco. Estaba muy entretenida mirándome, no podía creer que me agradara que ella lo hiciera.- me llamo Edward Cullen, la semana pasada no tuve oportunidad de presentarme tu debes de ser Bella Swan.-

-co… como sabes mi nombre.- no pude contener una risita, era algo tonto que me preguntara eso, le dedique una sonrisa antes de contestarle para ver si ella la captaba y me fascino lo bien que la recibió.

-supongo que es porque todos te conocen, además de que el pueblo entero esperaba a la hija del sheriff.- me justifique, no le podía decir le leí la mente a todo el mundo para saber más de ti.

-si pero tú solo viniste el lunes y nadie me decía así ese día, fue frustrante decirle a todo el mundo como prefería que me llamaran.- su cara de frustración era adorable, esas caritas que ella hacia me provocaban felicidad.

-entonces, bella o Isabella.- pregunte, pues no sabía ya como quería que le dijeran.

-Bellas…am.- el profesor le quito la inspiración y decidió poner atención.

El profesor dio instrucciones para hacer algo.

-las damas primero.- le sonreí maliciosamente para ver que resultado obtenía. Y fue el esperado. Que un tanto atontada, pero que bonita se veía…o era que no sabía cómo se hacía la práctica.

-o puedo comenzar yo si gustas.-

-no yo puedo.- me alegre de saber que si había sido por mi sonrisa.

Era inteligente, la mayoría lo hizo ella. No podía ser más perfecta, era hermosa e inteligente. Terminamos antes que todos la práctica, yo la había hecho como ocho veces y creo que Bella también. Bella y yo estábamos pasando el apunte de la practica a la libreta cuando a ella se le cayó el lápiz y yo fui totalmente un idiota cuando me agache a levantarlo. Fue un terrible error. Notaria mis fríos dedos cuando los rosase para tomar el lápiz de mi mano. Ella no reacciono ante el frio, no mucho.

-lo siento.-

-no te preocupes, creo que no debes jugar tanto con la nieve, te podría hacer daño.- tuve dos emociones en ese momento con esa frase, antes de dejar que Bella las viera me voltee hacia el pizarrón.

Ella se preocupaba por mi, era algo tonto, pues el frio no me podía hacer nada, y la otra fue que estuve a punto de que ella pensara que era raro por estar congelado de las manos.

-lo tendré en mente.- fue lo único que se me ocurrió.

-usas lentes de contacto.-dijo después de un rato

-no.- conteste, no sabía cómo es que lo había notado.

-es que creo que la semana pasada los tenias negros y hoy… están distintos.- no entendía cómo es que... es que era muy lista.

-bueno Edward creo que deberías dejar que Isabella te ayudara un poco.- dijo el profesor banner cuando se acerco a nosotros.

-bella, y de hecho ella fue quien identifico la mayoría.- el profesor expreso sorpresa ante mi declaración, pero Bella expreso creo felicidad.

-bueno supongo que tu y bella son una buena pareja.- se alejo de nosotros y ese comentario creo que a ambos nos gusto.

-es una lástima lo de la nieve.- dije volteando a la ventada, tenía que cambiar el tema.

-la verdad no.- respondió

-a ti no te gusta el frio.-

-ni la humedad.- continúo.

-debe ser difícil entonces para ti vivir en folks.- quería saber todo de ella, pero trate que no sonara tan evidente y creo que lo logre

-no tienes idea.- me miro directamente a los ojos

-entonces que haces aquí.- pregunte

-es algo complicado.- dicho eso me hizo reír, que podía ser más complicado que mi inesperado enamoramiento hacia ella.

-creo que podre entenderlo.- la mire tiernamente y conseguí lo que quería.

-mi mama se volvió a casar.-

-eso no es complicado.- a mi ver no lo era.- desde hace…

-un poco más de un año.- su voz se torno algo melancólica.

-y el no te agrada o que.-

-no, claro que no, es como un hermano mayor, me llevo de maravilla con él, pero, el problema es que siento que no…no encajo con ellos.- su cara expresaba tristeza, sentí tantas ganas de abrazarla, pero no podía hacer eso.

- y por eso te mandaron aquí.-

-no, yo sola lo decidí.- parecía que estaba orgullosa de su acción.

- y por que sientes que no encajas.- quería evitar que de alguna forma no se sintiera mal.

-Phil viaja mucho, es jugador profesional de beisbol y mi madre se tenía que quedar conmigo, y eso la hacia triste.-

-claro, mejor tu que ella ¿no?.- no me parecía justo que ella se sacrificaría por la felicidad de su madre.

-si, además desde que mis papas se divorciaron, ósea cuando tenía como 4 meses o algo parecido, no he estado con Charlie y creo que ahora me toca estar con él.- era sorprendente lo abierta que era conmigo. Deseaba serlo algún día, con ella únicamente.

-creo que en eso tiene razón, pero creo que sufres demasiado, y no quieres que nadie lo note.-

-¿así?- pregunto divertida

-si, o me equivoco.- desafié

-no mucho.- podría a ver seguido con la plática, pero en ese momento el timbre sonó.

-te veo después.- le dije levantándome de la silla

-claro.-

Salí del salón y me dirigí a mi coche, tenía que esperar a mis hermanos. Aprovechaba esa hora para una revisión mental a toda la escuela, para saber la nuevas. Pero algo me llamo la atención cuando le toco el turno a Mike newton.

_Creo que Cullen atonto a Bella, de por si la pobre no da una en gimnasia… uh ese golpe le debió de haber dolido a Bella…¡diablos! Como sangra esa chica…_

Salí de mi auto y estuve por muy poco a entrar al gym, pero me contuve, su sangre me llego muy fuertemente, corrí a mi auto y me encerré, subí el volumen a todo lo que se podía y trate de no pensar en Bella, porque la angustia de saber que le paso me invadiría a tal grado que necesitaría ir a donde ella estuviera.

En esos momentos las canciones locas que me gustaban ayudaban, dolls de dark lunacy era relajante.

_Espero que estés en tu auto, por que el olor de Bella esta por toda la escuela es insoportable._

Como no había forma de que le contestará a Alice sin tener que usar mi celular, lo saque de mi chamarra.

_Estoy en el auto, pero tienes que decirme que fue lo que le paso a Bella, porque su olor es muy fuerte, y no puedo salir del coche sin pensar en matarla._ Le puse en mandar y a los tres segundos la voz de Alice nuevamente sonó:

_Estaba jugando volibol y cayó al suelo fue tan fuerte que se abrió el brazo, está bien, solo le duele un poco, la están llevando a la enfermería, pero creo que la llevaran con Carlisle, tienen que cocer el brazo._

Eso no era estar bien, tenían que cocerle el brazo, tenía que estar con ella, pero el olor de su sangre probablemente haría que la matara. Decidí quedarme en el auto, pero antes le mande un mensaje a Alice:

_Vigílala, me avisas todo lo que pase, y si va con Carlisle. Dime todo lo que paso por pequeño que sea ok. _No tardo en contestarme.-

_Ya sabes que si hermanito, por ahora la enfermera le limpia el brazo y les dice que necesita que le cosan el brazo, Mike se ofreció a llevarla, pero el profesor de gimnasia le dijo que es mejor que la lleve el y la enfermera, nos vemos dentro de diez minutos._

En diez minutos, porque es lo que tarda Bella en llegar con mi padre o porque es lo que resta de las clases. Eso no importaba, en diez minutos lo averiguaría. Ahora solo tenía que pasar eso diez minutos sin volverme loco.

**Diez minutos después…**

Alice y Jasper fueron los primeros en llegar al auto, después Rosalie y Emmett. Los lleve hasta la entrada de la casa, de ahí me fui con Carlisle al hospital, tenía más o menos un pretexto en el caso que me encontrara en Bella. El coche de Carlisle se descompuso y vine por él.

Entre al hospital y vi que el profesor de gimnasia y la enfermera salían. Camine a urgencias que era en donde estaba mi padre, para mi suerte.

Pero antes de encontrar a mi padre la encontré. Pase sin hacer caso de su presencia, pero ella si noto la mía.

-Edward.- llamo

-¿Bella?, que haces aquí, que te paso.-

-am… caí, y tu.-

-vengo con mi papa.-

-así que se conocen.- interrumpió mi papa.

-si, padre ella es Bella Swan.-

-vaya, eres la pequeña del jefe Swan.-

-creo que si.- contesto apenada por el comentario de mi padre.

-bueno, creo que la señorita White hizo un excelente trabajo en tu brazo, quedara como nuevo en unas semanas, pero para tratarlo mejor, es posible que vengas la semana que entra para revisarte .- le pregunto mi padre

-claro, solo usted diga el día.- contesto algo tímida, de verla así de tierna me daba ganas de reír, pero solo le dedique una sonrisita.

-dime de tu, creo que el viernes estará bien, ya te puedes ir, me saludas a tu padre.- salió disparado hacia otra camilla.

-quien te trajo, porque vi salir al profesor y a la enfermera de la escuela.- ansiaba llevarla a su casa.

-oh, pues ellos, es que nos dijeron que era probable que se tardaran, pero ya vi que no y la verdad no sé hasta que hora vayan a venir por mi.-

-yo te puedo llevar, si así lo deseas, para mí no es molestia, después de todo creo que Carlisle va a salir tarde.-

-me duele el brazo y lo único que quiero es irme a casa, así que por hoy, si, me encantaría que me llevaras a mi casa.- sus ojos tenía un brillo particular.

-vamos.- le di mi mano para ayudarla a levantarse, después pase mi brazo por su cintura y salimos del hospital, la ayude a sentarse en el asiento del copiloto. Ya adentro antes de prender el estéreo le baje el volumen, lo había dejado bastante alto, puse la radio.

-dime por donde irme.- tenía que fingir hasta el más mínimo detalle, sabía bien en donde vivía pero, ella no sabía que yo sabía.

-te vas por toda la carretera, y cuando ves el fraccionamiento en la cuarta calle a la izquierda, es la penúltima casa, es blanca, no creo que te pierdas.-

-no, aquí es muy difícil perderse.-

-si, y que hare con mi camioneta, la deje en la escuela.-

-no te apures, cuando te deje me das las llaves y mando a mi hermana Rosalie por ella.- no podía venir de nuevo, el sentimiento de que estaba cometiendo un error me recorría por todo el cuerpo. Más aun cuando vi que se emociono cuando le dije de las llaves, pero el brillo se apago cuando mencione a Rosalie, bueno eso cualquiera lo haría con escuchar el nombre de Rosalie.

-claro eso suena bien.- fijo su mirada en la ventanilla. El resto del camino no hablamos, para el auto en la entrada para que ella no batallara, me baje primero del auto para ayudarla a salir, y la acompañe hasta la entrada.

-gracias Edward.- miraba muy dentro de mí, eso me asusto, no quería que encontrara nada.

-fue un placer, te veo mañana.- le di un beso en la mejilla y baje los escalones.

-¡Edward! Las llaves.- grito. Volteé y me tendió las llaves.

-gracias, adiós.- me despedí por segunda vez

-hasta luego.-

Se metió a su casa y yo a mi coche. Sabía que le haría daño si dejaba que se acercara mas a mí, sus ojos querían que yo fuera el que le entregara las llaves y no Rosalie, sabía que podía ser ya tarde, para ambos.

Bella P.V.

Después de la clase de biología desgraciadamente me tocaba gimnasia, sabía que eso no era bueno, y menos por que estaba en las nubes, Edward me ponía así, no sé porque pero le había contestado todo lo que me pregunto, y a nadie de aquí le había contado tanto.

Entre al gimnasio y el profesor nos asigno equipos, otra vez volibol, no entendía para que, pero igual tenía que jugar.

Trate de concentrarme pero no pude, y eso fue un grave error, me dieron un balonazo en el brazo, me dolió, pero el segundo que me dio en la pierna solté un gritito, creo que el tarado de John lo hacía adrede, ese chavo me daba mala espina, para colmo de males me dio un tercero, y como no soy muy fuerte me tiro, pero esta vez fue tan brusco el impacto que me abrí el brazo, la sangre comenzó a correr. Otra vez todo el mundo comenzó a gritar, Mike fue el único que m tomo de la mano y me llevo a la enfermería, ahí se nos unió el profesor. La enfermera le dijo a Mike que podía dejarme y que el regresara a clase.

-querida, me temo que te tendremos que llevar al hospital a que cosan tu herida.- dijo cuando termino de limpiar la herida. Asentí con la cabeza, que mas podía hacer.

Nos fuimos en el coche del profesor, llegamos y nos atendió una enfermera llamada Grace, dijo que pasáramos a la sala de urgencias y que hay alguien nos atendería.

Nos sentamos a esperar, hasta que una enfermera vino.

-ven, te llevare a que te cosan, pero nos vamos a tardar, si gustan regresar en un par de horas.-

-claro.- contesto la enfermera

Me llevo a una de esas camillas que están rodeadas de cortinas de papel, indico que me sentara y que no fuera a ningún lado, como a donde podía ir con el brazo abierto, que gente tan tonta pensé.

De nuevo me encontré con Grace, ella me coció el brazo y me dio unas pastillas para el dolor.

-enseguida vendrá el doctor para revisarte.-

-gracias.- me sonrió y se alejo.

Miraba para el pasillo cuando se me figuro ver a Edward.

-¡Edward!- no pude evitarlo

-¿Bella?, que haces aquí, que te paso.- no parecía muy sorprendido, pero si preocupado

-am… caí, y tu.-

-vengo con mi papa.-

-así que se conocen.- un señor (aunque no parecía señor, sino un modelo) rubio, ojos como lo de Edward nos sorprendió

-si, padre ella es Bella Swan.- no podía creer que él fuera el papa de Edward

-vaya, eres la pequeña del jefe Swan.- comento,

-creo que si.- conteste con vergüenza

-bueno, creo que la señorita White hizo un excelente trabajo en tu brazo, quedara como nuevo en unas semanas, pero para tratarlo mejor, es posible que vengas la semana que entra para revisarte .-

-claro, solo usted diga el día.- Edward me miraba y creo que le di risa

-dime de tu, creo que el viernes estará bien, ya te puedes ir, me saludas a tu padre.- se fue casi corriendo a otra camilla

-quien te trajo, porque vi salir al profesor y a la enfermera de la escuela.- pregunto Edward

-oh, pues ellos, es que nos dijeron que era probable que se tardaran, pero ya vi que no y la verdad no sé hasta que hora vayan a venir por mi.- y no me agradaba pasar mucho tiempo en los hospitales

-yo te puedo llevar, si así lo deseas, para mí no es molestia, después de todo creo que Carlisle va a salir tarde.- pensé que jamás llegaría este día, Edward me llevaría a casa, soy terca y le pude a ver dicho que no, pero la pastilla todavía no hacia efecto y lo único que quería era irme a casa a descansar

-me duele el brazo y lo único que quiero es irme a casa, así que por hoy, si, me encantaría que me llevaras a mi casa.-

-vamos.- me dio su mano y me ayudo a pararme, paso su fuerte brazo por mi cintura y me llevo a su auto, se subió y lo primero que hizo fue moverle a unas cosas en el estéreo.

-dime por donde irme.-

-te vas por toda la carretera, y cuando ves el fraccionamiento en la cuarta calle a la izquierda, es la penúltima casa, es blanca, no creo que te pierdas.-

-no, aquí es muy difícil perderse.- eso era muy cierto

-si, y que hare con mi camioneta, la deje en la escuela.-

-no te apures, cuando te deje me das las llaves y mando a mi hermana Rosalie por ella.- su respuesta no me agrado y creo que lo noto, fije mi irada en la carretera, que tonta era en pensar que Edward podía ser algo mas, era un chico amable y nada mas

-claro eso suena bien.-

Nadie dijo nada el resto del camino, cuando llegamos él se bajo y me ayudo a bajar del coche. Me llevo hasta la entrada

-gracias Edward.- mire dentro de sus ojos, parecía que tenia tristeza en ellos

-fue un placer, te veo mañana.- beso mi mejilla y se fue

-¡Edward! Las llaves.- tendí las llaves, sabía que el ya quería irse

-gracias, adiós.-

-hasta luego.-

Me metí a la casa y subí a acostarme. La pastilla surtió efecto y me quede dormida. Unos toquidos me despertaron. Sabía que no era Charlie, el tenia sus llaves, baje a ver de quien se trataba. Vi por la ventana a la hermana de Edward, pero no era Rosalie, era Alice. Le abrí la puerta.

-Bella, soy Alice, la hermanita de Edward, me pidió que te trajera tu camioneta, aquí están las llaves.-

-muchas gracias Alice.-

-am… sabes no tengo nada que hacer y no deberías de mover el brazo, que tal si te ayudo a cocinar.-

-no, creo que ordenare una pizza o algo asi.- me daba pena que me ayudara una chica como ella.

-vamos Bella, me encanta cocinar y no tengo nada que hacer, déjame ayudarte.- paso a la casa, pero vi que llevaba una bolsa del súper.

Cerré la puerta y la seguí, cuando entre a la cocina ya estaba preparando todo. Algo me decía que ella y yo nos llevaríamos de lo mejor.

**Espero que les gustara el capi, la canción es crush de dave matthews band, creo que es perfecta para lo que Bella sentía en el coche con Edward.**

**Dejen su comentario en botoncito verde**

***tC*  
**


	7. visiones

**Hola espero que les guste y si no dejen su comen en el botoncito verde**

:P*********************************************************************************

-y que es lo que vas a preparar de comer.- pregunte

-es una sorpresa, tu solo tienes que sentarte a mirar y si quieres platicar.- seguía meneando lo que tenía en la estufa.

-está bien, creo que estamos juntas en la clase de literatura.-

-si, es solo que a veces falto, jeje.-

-y porque faltas.-

-te digo si me prometes que jamás se lo dirías a Edward o a alguien de mi familia.-

-te lo promete.- levante la mano prometiéndolo

-a veces Jasper y yo nos fugamos, creo que no eh entrado a clases desde que tu llegaste.- dijo algo apenada

-son solo tres clases.- trate de reconfortarla

-bueno entonces vendré después a que me pases los apuntes.- me dedico una muy linda sonrisa.

-por supuesto.- me quede pensando en que se supone que ella y Jasper son hermanos.

-en que piensas.-

-en nada.- moví la cabeza para negarlo, pero mi mirada de seguro me delataba.

-vamos, puedes preguntarme lo que quieras.-

-no se supone que tu Jasper son hermanos.- al decir estas palabras me sentía algo tonta, y creo que lo era, Alice empezó a reírse a carcajadas.

Recordé que ella era sobrina de Esme y Jasper era adoptado…

-que tontita eres Bella, no es nada mío mas que mi novio claro está, pero no tenemos la misma sangre ni apellido.-

-si, lo siento, por un minuto se me nublo la mente…-alguien estaba entrando a la casa, Charlie seguramente.

-que rico huele Bella.- dijo mi padre entrando a la cocina.- vaya Alice Cullen nos visita hoy.- presentía que los Cullen conocían bien a Charlie.

-jefe Swan, como ha estado.-

-bien, pequeña, y tú.-

-bien, bueno me voy.-

-por que no te quedas a cenar.- dije

-me esperan para cenar y si no recuerda bien jefe ya sabe como es mi madre.-

-claro, claro, y a que se debe tu agradable visita.-

-Bella tuvo un accidente y la ayude un poco con la comida.-

-que te paso hija.-

-nada de importancia papa, me caí y me abrí un poco el brazo.- le dirigí una mirada medio enojona a Alice quien hizo caso omiso de ella.

-claro que es algo importante, lo tuvieron que cocer, dentro de una semana le toca ir con mi padre a que le revise el brazo.- parecía que se divertía

-creo que te sacare de gimnasia hija, no quiero llegar un día y encontrarte con las piernas rotas o sabrá dios que mas, conociéndote no es nada seguro para ti.-

-bueno se la encargo jefe, me tengo que ir, te veo mañana Bella.- me dio un beso en la mejilla al igual que Charlie y salió de la casa.

-mira, hoy desayunaste payaso.- le dije tomando los platos de la despensa

-porque.-

-"voy a sacarte no vaya a ser que un día te quiebres toda", soy un poco torpe pero jamás me he roto nada.- imite su tono de voz

-solo bromeaba hija, no es para tanto.-

La cena fue en silencio, después Charlie se fue a ver la tele a la sala, yo subí a bañarme. Entre a mi cuarto y tome el libro de la isla. Ya me faltaba poco para terminarlo y presentía que Annalice no se quedaría con Raymond, lo cual me enojaba, después de todo lo que él hizo. Aunque el Milton también la ayudo. Un triangulo amoroso complicado.

Vi que ya era la una de la mañana, deje el libro y me fui a acostar, pero me preguntaba si yo llegaría a gustarle a Edward, no podía sacarme de la mente esas risas burlonas que me dedicaba.

Esa noche volví a soñar con Edward, pero esta vez me decía algo distinto: tienes que alejarte de mí, por tu bien y el mío, por favor, si me quieres hazlo. Pero ahora no había beso ni nada, solo un gélido aire.

Me desperté llorando, no supe porque quizás por lo que soñé, el solo hecho de llegar a pensar en alejarme de Edward por su propio bien me hacía daño. Tenía los ojos inundados por las lágrimas que no me percate de que hoy el sol se distinguía tenuemente. Eso era extremadamente raro en Forks, me cambie y baje a desayunar. Tome mi mochila y salí a encontrarme con mi camioneta. Conduje cuidadosamente hacia la escuela, llegue relativamente temprano.

Salí de mi camioneta y lo primero que vi fue a Edward parado a un lado de su volvo, a cuatros coches del mío. De pronto un ruido muy raro invadió mi sentido, todo se torno borroso, gritos me alarmaron, el ultimo que alcance a escuchar fue: ¡bella cuidado!. Un brazo firme me tiro al suelo, mi cabeza se estrello con el pavimento, la camioneta de Tyler patino de nuevo y si Edward no hubiera movido mis piernas no se que hubiera pasado, después de eso todo se torno negro.

-¡bella!.- alguien llamaba a lo lejos

-si….- logre decir

-oh, cariño me has dado el susto de mi vida.- Charlie

-que paso.- pregunte, lo que recordaba era ilógico.

-yo no podría responderte, creo que Edward seria el más adecuado, después de todo de no ser por él, no estarías aquí.- en ese momento note la presencia de Edward en la habitación.- creo que los dejare solos.- Salió Charlie de la habitación.

-como te sientes.- su cara tenia grabado: preocupado.

-creo que bien, la verdad no siento mucho, dedo de estar drogada.-

-lo estas.- con eso se alegro un poco

-dime que pasó.-

-no recuerdas nada.- parecía asombrado ante mi declaración

-nop.-

-Tyler perdió el control de su camioneta y yo corrí hacia ti cuando vi que no te movías, te tire al suelo evitando que te machacara y después te estruje un poco para evitar que te deshiciera tus lindas piernas.- me lo decía en forma de reproche.

-gracias.- mi tono fue de pregunta, no sabía que contestarle.

-de nada, solo ten más cuidado la próxima vez.- se levanto de la silla y salió de la habitación.

Me deje caer en la cama y llore. No sabía que le había hecho para que se volviera tan cortante conmigo. Alguien toco, roge por que no fuera Charlie.

-Alice, Bella.-

-pasa.-

-no llores.- a pesar de que me limpie las lagrimas creo que lo noto y como no, por muy poco que llore mi nariz queda como Rodolfo el reno.- no tienes razón alguna por la cual llorar, menos por la actitud de mi hermano, a veces es un bruto, pero créeme que uno de estos días lo entenderás.-

-lo dudo…- el doctor Cullen entro a la habitación.

-pensé que te vería hasta la semana que entra.- dijo un poco sorprendido.

-es que lo extrañaba.- bromee, el soltó una risita al igual que Alice.

-no es necesario a que te expongas a tanto con tal de verme, puedes ir a mi casa también he.-

-lo tendré en cuenta.- respondí

-bueno, pues tengo entendido que te golpeaste la cabeza nada mas, verdad.-

-eso dicen, la verdad no recuerdo muy bien, de hecho lo último que recuero es que su hijo llego y me salvo la vida.-

-(soltó un suspiro) así que mí querido Edward participo en la catástrofe.-

-si, salvándome.-

-bueno, haremos exámenes y radiografías para asegurarnos que estés bien, después te podrás ir a tu casa.- Alice tenia entrelazado mi brazo con el de ella.

-gracias.-

-no hay de que Bella, te veo en un rato, supongo que aquí te quedaras Alice.-

-sipi.-

Nos dejo solas Carlisle y Alice me volteo a ver muy seria.

-quieres revancha.- pregunto, sus ojos y sonrisa brillaban de picardía

-sobre que.-

-si Edward se comporta así, hazlo tu también, y a ver quien aguanta más.-

-no creo que pueda Alice…

-claro que puedes Bella y con mi ayuda lo harás, ignóralo lo posible, y cuando el ya no resista tu resultaras triunfadora.-

-y cómo puedes estar tan segura que él es el que va a perder.-

-digamos que veo el futuro.- su sonrisa era medio diabólica, pero me agradaba la idea

________________________________________________________________________________

**Edward P.V.**

Apenas entre al camino de terracería que conduce a mi casa cuando la voz de Alice se escucho:_ eres un bruto, como se te ocurre mandar a Rosalie con Bella, sabes que a ella no le agradan los humanos y menos Bella. Ahora mismo voy por su camioneta, y la voy a ayudar, no creo que con un brazo pueda hacer gran cosa._

No podía oponerme a que Alice la ayudara, dejaría que Bella fuera su amiga necesitaba a alguien como ella. Entre a la casa y Carlisle me esperaba junto a Esme en las escaleras.

-Bella es una chica muy agradable.- dijo Carlisle

-aja.- me limite a decir

-quiero conocerla.- dijo mi madre

-tu sabes que eso no es posible, además no se para que, en un año nos vamos, es mejor irme olvidando de ella.- por dentro me burlaba de mismo, claro que jamás me olvidaría de ella, aunque pasaran mil años.

-es bueno que tengas voluntad hijo, aunque sabemos que eso no es cierto.- no dijeron mas y ambos subieron a su recamara.

Fui directo al piano, se me estaba ocurriendo una canción…

Alice llego varias horas después, pero no me dijo que hizo en la casa de Bella, solo comento que el sheriff mando a saludar a Carlisle.

Llego la hora de fingir que saldríamos a "cazar", Alice estaba muy impaciente por hablar conmigo. Fuimos en mi coche al bosque. Bajamos de el y subimos hasta el claro.

-es aquí Edward, ella lo averiguara y aquí se darán su primer…

-para Alice, eso no me importa, lo que quiero saber es cuando ella se transforma en uno de nosotros.-

-esta decidido Edward, desde el primer día lo vi, aunque borroso, pero después de hoy en la mañana es seguro y claro, esta muy bonita eh.-

-ya lo es Alice, no puedo, no puedo permitir que ella sea como yo. Creo que la amo y no quiero lastimarla, quizás lo mejor sea que esta vez me adelante y me vaya a…

-a ningún lado, te vas a quedar aquí, ella te necesita Edward.-

-Alice no quiero que ella pierda su alma por mi, no quiero que renuncie a una vida, por tener esto, no vale la pena.- no permitiría que Bella se sacrificara por mi.

-creo que eso no depende de ti, ella ya esta enamorada de ti, y déjame decirte que nos es igual que las otras, esto va enserio.- su cara reflejaba alegría y sus pensamientos igual, ya se veía con ella yendo de compras.

-dependerá de mi si hago que me odie.- me dolería pero lo tenia que hacer.

-entonces te arrepentirás toda la eternidad por eso.- no dijo mas y bajo hasta donde estaba el coche. Nos fuimos en silencio a la casa.

Fui a su casa a verla, eso no le afectaría a ella, solo a mí. Era tan hermosa mientras dormía. Me acerque a oler su pelo, no pude evitar reírme cuando recordé que el primer día que reacciona a su olor ella pensó que olía mal, entonces tomo un mechón de pelo y lo olio, como podía ser su pelo si olía tan rico, no mas que ella claramente.

-tienes que alejarte de mí, por tu bien y el mío, por favor, si me quieres hazlo.- me dolía decirle eso, aunque esperaba que fuera como hipnotizarla, quizás si le repetía varias veces lo mismo lo haría.

Me quería despedir de ella con un beso, pero mejor me fui, era demasiada tentación.

Cuando llegue a la casa Esme estaba sentada en la entrada.

-que haces aquí afuera mama, te va a hacer daño, podrías resfriarte.-

-que gracioso, no dijiste en la tarde que te olvidarías de ella.-

-me fui a despedir.-

-por que, te vas, a donde.-

-a ningún lado, es solo que me despedí de cierta forma de ella, ahora si no te molesta voy a mi cuarto, aquí hace frío.-

Lo que restaba de noche me la pase pensando en "nuestras" opciones. La quería, pero no quería lastimarla.

Después de tanto pensarlo decidí que encerraría de cierta forma mis sentimientos hacia ella. Porque nunca podría amarla como ella se merecía.

_Por si no te acordabas tenemos que ir al instituto-_ la voz de Alice estaba enojada., así que decidí hacerla enojar más.

Prendí el estéreo y le subí todo el volumen. Puse la canción que más desagradaba a Alice: do you realice de the flaming lips. No comprendo por que no le gusta, pero el caso era molestarla. Y lo conseguí.

-que carajos te pasa Edward, se nos hace tarde y aparte esa canción es un asco.- su pose y su cara me hicieron reír.

-Edward, se nos hace tarde hermano, ya vámonos y ya no hagas enojar a mi esposa.- entro Jasper a calmar nuestras malas vibras.

-esta bien.- bajamos hasta la estancia donde estaba Emmett riendo como un niño en el suelo, creo que si pudiera orinar ya estaría empapado.

Todavía en el carro Emmett se iba riendo. Llegamos y cuando nos bajamos Alice tuvo una visión, para despistarla Jasper la abrazo.

-Edward.- me enseño lo que pasaría en dos minutos. La camioneta de Tyler aplastaría a mi Bella.

Mire fijamente en donde estaba Bella y el trayecto de la camioneta de Tyler. En cuanto vi que estaba por alcanzar a Bella corrí hacia ella y la tire al piso. Después la camioneta derrapo y aplastaría las piernas de Bella así que las avente también, no me había dado cuenta de que se había pegado en el asfalto.

-Bella quédate conmigo, bella.- perdió el conocimiento. La sostuve en mis brazos. Mire la camioneta y en ella quedo esculpido mi brazo, lo moldee un poco antes que la movieran para que pudiera salir.

-por dios Edward, estas bien.- dijo el profesor de gimnasia.

-yo si, pero Bella no.-

-la ambulancia ya viene no te preocupes.-

La maldita ambulancia llego cinco minutos después, ese tiempo pudo haber sido crucial, me subí a ella para acompañar a Bella, en el camino le hable a Carlisle y a Charlie Swan.

Cuando llegamos al hospital mi papa ya nos esperaba, se llevaron a Bella para revisarla y yo me quede en urgencias a que llegara Charlie.

-como esta mi hija.- me pregunto

-no se nada desde que llegue.-

-tranquilo sheriff, nuestra Bella está bien, no hay nada de que preocuparse.- intervino Carlisle

-seguro, por que se pego muy fuerte en la cabeza y se desmallo.- pregunte.

-estoy seguro Edward.-

-y tu como sabes en donde se pego.- pregunto Charlie

-por que yo la quite antes que la camioneta de Tyler la aplastara.-

-enserio, vaya muchacho, muchas gracias.-

-pueden pasar a verla, si gustan.-

-vamos.- dijo Charlie, creo que mi preocupación se notaba pues Charlie pensó: _vaya este muchacho si le importa Bella, creo que seria un buen amigo para ella._

Entramos juntos a la habitación, Bella estaba medio dormida. Charlie le hablo y ella tenuemente le contesto. No recordaba nada de lo que paso, Charlie nos dejo solos para que platicáramos.

-como te sientes.- pregunte

-creo que bien, la verdad no siento mucho, dedo de estar drogada.- me hizo sonreír con esa declaración

-lo estas.- le conteste, tenia medio raro los ojos

-dime que pasó.-

-no recuerdas nada.- era mejor que no lo recordara, porque estaba seguro que vio como avente con mi brazo la camioneta

-nop.- aseguro

-Tyler perdió el control de su camioneta y yo corrí hacia ti cuando vi que no te movías, te tire al suelo evitando que te machacara y después te estruje un poco para evitar que te deshiciera tus lindas piernas.- creo que exagere el tono en el que le hable, pero era mejor así

-gracias.- dijo dudando

-de nada, solo ten más cuidado la próxima vez.- tenia que salir de esa habitación, no me sentía cómodo, tenía ganas de abrazarla y decirle cortésmente de nada y darle un beso en la frente.

Me fui al bosque a respirar aire fresco, me sentía fatal por contestarle de esa forma.

**Dejen su comen en: review this chapter, oks creo que la canción para los sentimientos de Edward sería la de love lockdown de kayne west y también la de anberlin: paperthin hymn. Escúchelas se las recomiendo …**

***tC*  
**


	8. corre bella corre

**Espero que le guste el capi y si no dejan su comen ;P, derechos y todo eso pertenecena Stephenie Meyer. **

Bella P.V.

Mi estadía en el hospital fue de lo peor, después que Edward salió de la habitación Alice quería que me vengara de él, después me llevaron a los rayos-x, en donde al subirme a la placa me di cuenta que subí al revés y tuve que bajarme y colocarme del lado correcto, cuando hice eso perdí el equilibrio y por poco me caigo de no ser por la ayuda de la enfermera que estaba a mi lado. Después de eso examinaron mis radiografías, en las cuales se observaba lo varios golpes que me había dado en mi vida. Me puse roja cuando el doctor Cullen las vio. Y para acabarla me tuvieron que cocer de nuevo el brazo, eso fue mas vergonzoso, porque yo me dirigía al baño cuando el brazo empezó a sangrar, fue tan drástico todo, un enfermero fuerte me cargo y me llevo a mi habitación seguido de el entro el doctor Cullen que coció mi brazo de nuevo y lo vendo. Varias horas después logre que me dejaran salir del hospital, y para él como salí en silla de ruedas del hospital.

Ya en casa Charlie me ayudo a subir los escalones y me recosté en mi cama, me dio las pastillas que Carlisle le había dicho que me debía de tomar para el dolor del brazo y de la cabeza. Me dormí un rato hasta que Charlie me llevo la comida. Quería darme en la boca pero lo convencí de que yo sola podría. Termine de comer y me dormí.

Soñé el accidente, pero esta vez en lugar de quedar inconsciente veía todo claramente, veía como Edward empujaba con su brazo la camioneta para evitar que nos aplastara la camioneta y después a una velocidad inhumana movió mis piernas para evitar que las quebrara la camioneta. Desperté sudando, no podía creer lo que acababa de soñar, a pesar de que eso era imposible, quedaba perfectamente con lo poco que recordaba y con lo que me dijo Edward.

Eran las cinco de la mañana Charlie se acaba de ir, fui al baño, me desvestí y me quite lentamente la venda. Me bañe como pude y me cambie.

Me quería ir temprano por eso de que quizás no podía manejar, me dolían lo omoplatos, en las piernas tenia marcadas las manos de Edward, bueno en realidad me dolía todo el cuerpo.

Salí de la casa y mientras cerraba la reja escuche su voz.

-hola.-

-hola.- dije cortante

-como estas.-

-te importa.- pregunte

-creo que si, si no no hubiera venido hasta aquí a preguntarte.-

- no es mi culpa que seas desesperado, bien podrías a verte esperado hasta que llegara al instituto y preguntarme, de esa forma te hubieras ahorrado tiempo y gasolina.- camine hacia mi camioneta y lo deje atrás

-de hecho no solo vine a preguntar tu estado, quería preguntarte si me dejarías llevarte al instituto, después de todo es mi culpa que tu brazo te duela.- Edward había adquirido una posición en la cual no me dejaba abrir la puerta, no sin hacerle daño.

-de hecho de lo que tienes culpa es que me duelan las piernas y los omoplatos, de hay en mas no fue tu culpa, pero creo que podre manejar, y no me gustan las obras de caridad, si me permites se nos hace tarde.- le dije moviendo mis ojos a dirección de la puerta. Y también moví el brazo de forma que el entendiera que se quitara.

-eres terca, y creo que me lo merezco después del modo que te conteste ayer, pero no quiero que te vayas a lastimar mas, así que hoy te vas conmigo.- tomo las llaves de mi camioneta y se fue a su coche. Enojada fui arrastrando mis lindas piernas como el dijo, a su carro, abrí la puerta y le grite:

-o me das mis llaves o hablo a Charlie y le digo que me querías secuestrar o algo así.-

-te callas y te metes al auto porque ahora si se nos hizo tarde, además ya le hable a Charlie para informarle que pasaría por ti para llevarte a la escuela.- me dejo un poco pasmada lo que acababa de decir, de seguro que se sentía mal por la forma en que me contesto, por que llegar la extremo de llamar a Charlie para pedirle permiso de llevarme a la escuela era bastante.

-solo porque tienes las llaves de mi camioneta y ya es tarde.- me metí al coche y cerré la puerta.

El camino fue corto debido a la velocidad de Edward, pero le agradecí, pues de no ser por eso hubiéramos llegado tarde. Lo bueno fue que cuando llegamos todos estaban entrando y nadie nos vio juntos, yo trate de correr al edificio tres.

Para mi mala suerte Edward también tenia calculo y literatura conmigo, y en la cafetería su hermana Rosalie me miraba muy raro. Y para acabar tenia ingles conmigo Edward.

En cuanto sonó el timbre salí corriendo de hay y me fue al estacionamiento, por instinto fui a donde estaba mi camioneta y ¡estaba mi camioneta en su lugar!.

-mi monstro anda aventándose a los coches.- dijo Phil saliendo detrás de la camioneta. Corrí a abrazarlo.

Me cargo y me do varias vueltas antes de dejarme en el suelo. Como lo había extrañado.

-te extrañe mucho monstruito.-

-yo también.-

- y como esta eso de que te le avientas a los coches eh, si no quieres estar aquí te pues regresar con nosotros.-

-no seas tonto, no me le avente al coche, el coche se aventó a mí, además que haces aquí.-

-uuuu, que no puedo venir a ver a Bella, además como no venir si Charlie nos llamo diciendo que te había aplastado un carro.-

-exagero.-

-eso no importa, ven vamos a ver que veneno nos prepara tu madre.- me paso su brazo por la espalda y me acompaño a la camioneta.

-espera, debo de avisarle a Edward que no me iré con el.-

-mi niña ya tiene novio.- si pudiera sacarle una foto a la cara que hizo lo haría, era tan gracioso.

-es un amigo, y de hecho es el que evito que me aplastara la camioneta.-

-aquí te espero.-

Deje la mochila y fui a buscar a Edward, no tuve que buscar mucho , estaba en su coche recargado.

-vinieron por mi, así que no hay necesidad de que me llaves, y gracias por lo de en la mañana.-

-de nada.- creo que evitaba decirme algo por que apretaba fuertemente sus labios y puños.

-bueno adiós, te veo después.- asintió con la cabeza.

Cuando llegamos a la casa mi madre estaba sacando del horno algo negro o café quizás, Phil y yo nos miramos, ahora que comeríamos. Pero el sonido de la patrulla de Charlie me reconforto.

-espero que te guste la comida china Phil.- dijo mi papa colocando las bolsas en la mesa.

-cualquier cosa que no se lo que mi querida esposa cocine me gusta.- ambos rieron, mi madre solo les torció la boca y los cuatro nos sentamos a comer.

Así fue toda la semana, Phil iba por mí, mi padre llevaba la comida y por la noche él y Phil veía los partidos mientras mi madre y yo platicábamos.

El sábado por la noche fuimos a despedirnos de ellos a Port Angels. Los extrañaría pero no quería dejar a Charlie…o a Edward.

Durante todo un mes se hablo del accidente, y Edward no me hablo. Se acercaba el baile de algo, todos comenzaron a buscar parejas. Y el primero en preguntármelo fue Mike, después Erik y por ultimo John, que me sorprendió, pues pensaba que me odiaba. Ese lunes había sido largo y ya estaba acostumbrada a que Edward me ignorara en todas las clases, hasta ese día.

-con que vas a ir a Seattle el mismo día que es el baile.-

-que, me hablas a mi.- dije fríamente

-si.-

-pues si, ya lo tenia planeado desde hace unos días.-

-ah, escuche que has decepcionado a varios.-

-pues no lo creo, todos tenia una segunda opción, mejor que la primera.-

-yo no pienso así, al igual que Tyler.-

-¿que? Apoco el también quiere ir conmigo al baile.-

-si, de hecho te lo va a pedir cuando salgamos de clase.-

-creo que lo esquivare y me iré por detrás del edificio.-

-seguro.- se voltio y no me volvió a hablar.

Cuando finalizo la clase corrí por el pasillo y salí a la jardinera, esperaba que el jardinero no me regañara. Pero cantar victoria es difícil, pues Tyler me encontró cuando salía de la jardinera.

-Bella, por poco y no te alcanzo.-

-si verdad, que suerte tienes, me encontraste.- dje entrecortadamente, correr me canso un poco y me faltaba el aire.

-bueno de hecho Cullen me dijo en donde estarías.- queeeeeeeeeee!!!. Era un maldito.

-que amable de su parte, y para que me necesitabas.-

-quería saber si te gustaría ir conmigo al baile.-

-oh, lo siento Tyler, pero ese día tengo un viaje a Seattle y no voy a asistir.-

-bueno, no perdía nada con preguntarte verdad.-

-claro que no, nos vemos.-

-adiós.- lo primero que haría era buscar al condenado de Edward Cullen.

Pero era listo pues ya se había ido. Me fui a mi casa enojada, no podía creer lo miserable que era. Espere con ansias a que amaneciera y poder hablar con el, pero mi suerte no mas no me ayudaba, no fue, ni el ni su familia. Pero tampoco fueron el miércoles y el jueves.

Llegue a pensar que se había mudado de no ser por Alice, que me mando un mensaje a mi celular para preguntar la tarea para mañana. Le avise de la excursión que tendríamos al invernadero municipal y que debíamos de llegar temprano los de cuarto. Me agradeció por la información y me mando muchos besos y abrazos.

Para cuando llegue el volvo plateado ya estaba estacionado, así que me baje de la camioneta y fui directamente hacia el, pero logre distinguir que no había nadie. Entonces Alice me mando un mensaje: _estamos en la cafetería xoxo_. Entonces cambie mi dirección y fui a la cafetería en donde estaban todos lo que conocía.

-Bella, te ganamos.- dijo Alice saludándome, Edward estaba escondido detrás de ella.

-si, Edward puedo hablar contigo un momento.-

Primero miro a Alice, parecía un perro regañado y después me contesto

-claro.-

Tenia el lugar perfecto para hablar con el, detrás del edifico cuatro en las jardineras.

-de que quieres hablar conmigo.-

-ha, todavía te haces el inocente.-

-no recuerdo, quizás tengas que refrescarme la memoria.-

-ah créeme que te la refrescare y no creo que sea la memoria.-

-estas enojada.-

-si, por que te empeñas en fastidiarme, ya tengo bastante con John como para que tú te unas al club.-

-no te fastidio, solo le ayude a Tyler a encontrarte, debiste de haberte visto cuando el te dijo que yo le dije en donde estabas, esa cara tuya me encanta.-

-me alegro que te guste mi cara.- camine de nuevo a la cafetería y me senté con mi amiga Ángela.

Los camiones llegaron cinco minutos después de todo el show. El profesor banner me hizo el gran favor de acodarnos como nos sentamos en el laboratorio, así que me toco con Edward. A Alice le toco en otro camión con su grupo y profesor.

El camión estaba por arrancar cuando el profesor banner hablo.

-como le pedimos a la dirección todo el día, después de ir al invernadero llegaremos a dar un recorrido turístico por Port Angels. Sé que ya son grandes pero no se separen de sus parejas- claro que me separaría de mi pareja.

-oíste verdad compañera, no te debes separar de mí.-

-es solo un comentario no una indicación, compañero.-

-¡profeso banner!.- grito Edward

-que demonios haces.-

-ya verás.- su sonrisa me mataba

-si Edward.- llego el profesor hasta nuestro asiento, estábamos en el ultimo sillón.

-lo de "no separare de sus compañeros" es una recomendación o indicación.-

-indicación, Edward, debes de cuidar a Bella.-

-claro que lo hare.- el muy condenado estaba muy divertido por todo eso.

-ves compañera, te debo de cuidar.-

-porque eres así, solo me hablas cuando quieres y después quieres hacerte mi guardaespaldas.- ya estábamos en la carretera y podía ver el bosque.

-es solo por hoy, lo mejor es que no seamos amigos.-

-porque no quieres ser mi amigo.- pregunte ilusa, era obvio que no le caía bien, que más quería de prueba.

-no es que no quiera, es que no puedo.-

-a que te refieres con eso.-

-¡ya llegamos! Bajen con cuidado.- grito el profesor banner.

Edward no dijo nada y se bajo del camión. Ángela me espero y nos fuimos juntas al recorrido por el invernadero. Estábamos a gusto mirando las plantas cuando Jesica nos interrumpió.

-adivinen quien me invito al baile.-

-Mike.- dijimos en uníoslo Ángela y yo.

-si, no lo puedo creer, estoy tan emocionada, creo que aprovechare para ver los vestidos en Port Angels, me acompañan.- que mas remedio me quedaba, prefería ir a ver vestidos que estar con alguien a quien le desagradaba.

-claro.- dije

-si.- dijo no muy convencida Ángela.

Después de mostrarnos un documental, explicarnos su trabajo y darnos el paseo por todo el invernadero nos regalaron una plantita. Desgraciadamente tuve que volver a mi lugar en el camión junto a Edward, que no me hablo de nuevo. Y yo no rompería el silencio.

Llegamos finalmente a Port Angels y me separe lo más que pude de Edward al bajar.

-chicos, los veo aquí en dos horas y media, ok no quiero problemas con nadie. El que no esté aquí se queda.-

-creo que con ese tiempo ajustaremos para ver las tiendas de vestidos.- dijo Jesica, yo mire a Ángela y sabia que ella quería ver vestidos, pero no con Jesica. Para la suerte de Ángela Lauren se unió al grupo, de esa forma nos podríamos escapar dejando con alguien a Jesica.

-bueno, pues vamos.- dijo emocionada Jesica.

Fuimos a una tienda que estaba enfrente de donde nos dejo el camión, pero me sentía mal por haber dejado a Alice sola, así que tenía que intervenir.

-les molestaría si invito a Alice Cullen.- dije mordiéndome el labio

-por mí no hay problema.- contesto Ángela, sabía que a ella le caía bien.

-pues a mí me da igual.- dijo Lauren

-seguro.- dijo Jesica. No era tan odiosa como pensaba a diferencia de Lauren.

-ok.- fui a donde se estaban bajando los del camión de Alice.

-Bella, donde anda mi hermano.-

-no sé, quieres ir a ver vestidos con nosotras.- pensó unos segundos y después contesto.

-claro.- camine hacia la tienda mientras Alice bailaba-saltaba también hacia la tienda.

Después de que todas se probaran varios vestidos yo ya estaba harta, salir de compras era algo limitado para mi, veía algo que me gustara y lo compraba y como no había muchas cosas que me gustaran no me tardaba, pero ellas, a ellas les gustaban todos los vestidos.

-saben, necesito ir a una librería.- dije interrumpiendo todo el alboroto que había ahí.

-quieres que te acompañemos.- pregunto Jesica.

-no, no quiero que se distraigan de su deber, que tal si solo me dicen donde hay una y listo.-

-yo creo saber de una, si no me equivoco esta dos cuadras debajo de esta calle y después giras a la izquierda y caminas tres cuadras.- respondió Lauren

-gracias.-

-segura que no quieres que te acompañe alguien.- pregunto Alice

-estoy segura.-

Salí triunfante de la tienda, camina tal como Lauren me dijo, y al girar a la izquierda no había nada más que locales cerrados y abandonados, gire al otro lado y era lo mismo, no había más calles abajo, no sabía para donde ir, quizás tenía que caminar las tres cuadras para ver la librería. Pase la primera cuadra y vi unos cuatro borrachos, me dio escalofríos por lo que acelere el paso. Llegue sana y salva a la segunda cuadra, pero escuche voces que me gritaban cosas no muy bonitas. Sentí que quizás no llegaría a la tercera cuadra, pero lo logre. Al menos Lauren no mintió, ahí estaba la librería.

Me apresure a entrar, cada vez sentía más cerca sus pasos. La librería no era muy grande pero tenía libros interesantes. Decidí comprar el de gothica de clara tahoces, se veía interesante. Salí de hay echando un ojo a la calle, para ver si estaban todavía los tipos borrachos. Al parecer ya no estaban. Baje las escales lentamente, en caso de que salieran me regresaría y me quedaría en la librería. No sé porque pensé: mendigo Edward que me hecho la sal. Era estúpido pensar eso, de antemano de sabe que en estas calles andan gente como los que me seguían. Camine de nuevo para la derecha, todo derecho hasta… que la maldita calle desapareció, ahora si estaba pero bien fregada, perdida y perseguida por borrachos: el sueño de toda mujer. Seguí caminando, estaba segura que eran dos cuadras y después doblaba para subir esa calle o eran tres o cuatro. Ya no recordaba. Cheque mi cel para ver si tenía cobertura, ¡no! Genial. Estaba súper fregada. Seguí caminado, la vedad no sabía a dónde iba, pero era mejor que quedarme parada a esperar a que aparecieran las tipos.

A la tercer cuadra doble en la esquina y subí, si, creo que era así, pero mi suerte no duro mucho a la segunda calle aparecieron los tipos de mi lado izquierdo, estaban corriendo. Entonces yo corrí a la derecha, me metí a otra calle, pero hay estaban los otros dos, los malditos solo me arriaron. Entonces estaba rodeada de cuatros borrachos en una calle sin salida. No tenía salvación. Sabía que lo me iban a hacer. Después de todo eso es lo único que quieren personas como ellas.

-hola, preciosa.-

-pero que hermosa estas.- dijo otro

-lástima que no tengas nadie que te cuida.-

-lastima para ti, para nosotros es una bendición.- este se acerco mas a mí y levanto su mano.

Estaba nerviosa, respiraba con dificultad, quería hacer algo, pero no se me ocurría nada. Podría golpear al que acercaba su mano, pero entonces los otros tres me golpearían a mí.

-no tengas miedo linda, quizás al principio no te guste, pero te acostumbraras, después de todo yo soy compartido y ellos son mis amigos.- su aliento apestaba a vodka. Era asqueroso, tenía los dientes negros, los pelos estaban grasosos, las manos las tenia arrugadas y duras, lo sé porque me toco el cachete. Era mi perdición.

-no me toques.- grite histérica

-no me gustan las gritonas.- dijo levantando la mano, sabía que esta vez me daría una cachetada.

-auxilio.- grite.

-no hay nadie que te escuche, nadie sabrá que te paso.-

-¡déjala en paz!.- a pesar de que grito distinguí su voz, ¡dios, como me alegraba de escucharla!

-vaya, vaya, llego el novio celoso por la damisela en peligro.- entonces saco una navaja y la apunto a Edward.

-¡Edward!.- ahora estaba mas preocupada por el que por mí

-bella, tapate los ojos.- dijo muy enojado y apretando el mentón.

-que.- pregunte confundida

-¡hazlo!.- grito muy enojado.

No me quedo más remedio que hacerlo.

**¿Que pasa? Que hace Edward a los borrachos… uuu, jeje dejen su comen, ya saben en lo botoncito verde. La canción para este capítulo es rescue me de buckcherry y también save me de remy zero. Escúchenlas**

***tC*  
**


	9. tu guardian

**Espero que les gusten las modificaciones, ya saben que pueden dejar su comentarios en el botoncito verde. Disfrútenlo.**

Edward P.V.

Sabía que Carlisle hablaría conmigo sobre lo sucedido en la escuela, de hecho desde que entrabas al camino a la casa podía escuchar los pensamientos enojados de mis hermanos y mis papas.

Carlisle: _si Bella vi como detuvo la camioneta nos tendremos que ir antes._

Rosalie: _pero si es un estúpido Edward, como se arriesga así, y por una humana cualquiera. Ya estoy harta de sus idioteces._

Emmett: _creo que en la tarde mirare fox sport, y toda la noche con Rosalie, si…_

Bueno los pensamientos de Emmett nunca eran lógicos.

Alice:_ hermanito tu sabes que te apoyo, debías de salvar a Bella, y ya sabes que Jasper también te apoyo al igual que Esme y Carlisle, es solo que el está nervioso en cuanto… si ella habla, cosa que no va a pasar._

Ya había escuchado suficiente, estaba harto de la situación, un día les decía que me iba a alejar de ella y hacia lo contrario. Hablaría con Carlisle y Esme primero y luego con Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper y Alice.

Llegue a la sala en donde me esperaba nada más Carlisle y Esme.

-que fue lo que paso.- pregunto Carlisle

-la camioneta de Tyler iba a aplastar a Bella y tuve que intervenir, no podía dejar que muriera.-

-claro que no, hiciste bien hijo.- comento Esme, aunque a Carlisle todavía no lo convencía.

-y si recuerda, que es lo que vamos a hacer.- pregunto Carlisle

-tengo que intervenir, parece que no me entienden, tarde o temprano va a sospechar de Edward y él le dirá la verdad, ellos serán pareja y ella se transformara en una de nosotros, así d sencillo, no hay ninguna complicación.- interrumpió Alice.

-estás segura Alice.-

-jamás dudes de mi, papa. Ahora ya déjense de preocupar de esas pequeñeces, en un mes Charlotte y Peter nos visitaran.

-que bien.- exclamo mi madre

-confió en que ustedes dos no harán ninguna acción que nos ponga en riesgo, en cuanto a Peter y Charlotte creo que pediré mis vacaciones para esas fechas, para no tener inconvenientes.- sabia que quería parecer duro, pero por dentro sabia no estaba enojado, solo un poco preocupado.

Me alejaría de Bella, pero primero la tenía que ayudar, después de todo yo la estrelle en el pavimento, y la quería, así que se me ocurrió algo. Tome mi celular y marque los diez dígitos.

-si.- contestaron.

-jefe Swan.-

-si.-

-soy Edward Cullen, llamaba para saber cómo sigue Bella.-

-por el momento está durmiendo Edward, quedo muy exhausta después de todo el ajetreo de la mañana.-

-claro, y mi papa me dijo que se volvió a abrir la herida del brazo.-

-efectivamente.-

-me preguntaba si me dejaría pasar mañana por ella, no creo que pueda manejar bien.-

-pero tú vives del otro lado del pueblo.-

-por eso no hay problema, entonces jefe, me deja pasar por Bella en la mañana.-

-bien podrías venir y convencerla de que la llevaras y yo no me enteraría, pero en lugar de eso te gusta hacer bien las cosas, como tú papa, está bien, pero tú le vas a decir que vas a venir por ella.-

-está bien, gracias jefe, adiós.-

-adiós.-

Vaya, no fue difícil, lo difícil va ser convencer a Bella de que me deje llevarla. Me quede toda la noche en el piano, la canción que le había escrito a Bella por fin estaba terminada. Me encantaba como había quedado, Esme bajo a verme tocar el piano.

-de verdad que ya adoro a esa chica, desde hace más de ochenta años que no componías nada, ella te ha hecho más feliz que todos nosotros en estos cien años. Quiero conocerla Edward.-

-todo a su tiempo mama, pero te prometo que la conocerás.-

Me dio un beso en la frente y se fue. Vi la hora y salí de la casa, me tomaría alrededor de treinta minutos en llegar a la casa de Bella y teníamos quince para llegar al instituto.

Tarde veinte minutos, era temprano y no había nadie que notara lo rápido que iba, me estacione detrás de su camioneta, vi que estaba saliendo de la casa, me baje y fui hasta donde ella estaba.

-hola- le dije, se voltio lentamente y me contesto.

-hola.- quizás convencerla sería difícil.

-como estas.- le pregunte

-te importa.- respondió muy tajante, me lo merecía.

-creo que si, si no, no hubiera venido hasta aquí a preguntarte.- pero le seguiría el juego para divertirnos un rato

- no es mi culpa que seas desesperado, bien podrías a verte esperado hasta que llegara al instituto y preguntarme, de esa forma te hubieras ahorrado tiempo y gasolina.- bajo los escalones de su entrada y fue directo a su camioneta, me puse en posición para que no pudiera abrir la puerta.

-de hecho no solo vine a preguntar tu estado, quería preguntarte si me dejarías llevarte al instituto, después de todo es mi culpa que tu brazo te duela.- tenía una cara tan linda cuando se ponía terca, hacia que me quisiera divertir mas

-de hecho de lo que tienes culpa es que me duelan las piernas y los omoplatos, de ahí en mas no fue tu culpa, pero creo que podre manejar, y no me gustan las obras de caridad, si me permites se nos hace tarde.- me indico con su mirada y brazos que me moviera, pero yo no cedería, no hasta que accediera a irse conmigo

-eres terca, y creo que me lo merezco después del modo que te conteste ayer, pero no quiero que te vayas a lastimar mas, así que hoy te vas conmigo.- tome ventaja de que estaba distraída y toma sus llaves y me fui al coche, ya dentro me estaba carcajeado de ella, venía arrastrando sus piernas y con una cara tan chistosa, pero cuando abrió la puerta deje de reírme.

-o me das mis llaves o hablo a Charlie y le digo que me querías secuestrar o algo así.- ya era tarde, ya no tenía más tiempo para divertirme.

-te callas y te metes al auto porque ahora si se nos hizo tarde, además ya le hable a Charlie para informarle que pasaría por ti para llevarte a la escuela.- se sorprendió por lo que le dije, se quedo pensativa un rato antes de contestarme.

-solo porque tienes las llaves de mi camioneta y ya es tarde.- en cuanto estuvo dentro del coche y cerró la puerta arranque, teníamos diez minutos para llegar al instituto.

En cuanto me estacione se bajo, corrió al edificio tres, la pobre no sabía que también yo tenía calculo y literatura e ingles con ella. Fue un día relativamente entretenido. Bella quizás estaba un poco molesta, a la hora del receso no voltio a verme, estaba platicando con Mike y Jesica.

_Hoy Bella tiene una grata sorpresa, no te diré que, tu lo tienes que averiguar, además está un poco molesta contigo. _La mirada de Alice era divertida, no le preguntaría que clase de sorpresa porque no me diría, pero al parecer eso la divertiría.

-mañana también vas a ser el chofer de la señora Daysi o que, por que tu sabes que es un fastidio cuando traigo mi coche, parece que nadie nunca ha visto un convertible.- dijo Rosalie acariciando el hombro de Emmett.

-quizás, después de todo si no soy el chofer de Bellas tengo que ser el tuyo, y la verdad prefiero su compañía que la tuya, ella por lo menos no está fregando de que si su peinado es perfecto y sabe que tango balbuceas cuando venimos al instituto.-

-sabes que Edward… - la interrumpí

-no, y la verdad no me importa Rosalie.- me levante y salí de la cafetería. Camina por el bosque que rodeaba a la escuela. También en ingles me ignoro Bella, en cuanto sonó el timbre salió del salón, fue algo raro por que se fue a donde debería de estar su camioneta, la cual si estaba en su lugar. Alguien salió detrás de la camioneta. Bella se emociono mucho al verlo, quizás era su novio.

La abrazo y la cargo y le di un par de vueltas antes de dejarla en el suelo, bromearon sobre lo que paso ayer, la forma en la que él le hablaba me hacía pensar que era su novio, o fue su novio, porque no le dijo jefe Swan, le dijo con más confianza, le dijo Charlie. Me fui a mi coche, no tenía ganas de quedarme a escuchar más. Me recargue en el auto a esperar a que salieran mis hermanos. Su olor se acercaba. Venia conmigo.

-vinieron por mí, así que no hay necesidad de que me llaves, y gracias por lo de en la mañana.-

-de nada.- quería preguntarle quien era, pero no lo hice.

-bueno adiós, te veo después.- no le pude contestar así que lo asentí con la cabeza. Me di cuenta que tenia apretados lo puños cuando Alice me dijo que ya me podía relajar. Pero no me dijo que era su padrastro hasta que pasaron dos días.

Toda esa semana Phil la fue a llevar y fue por ella, después de esa semana no le volví a hablar, no podía creer lo celoso que me había puesto por su padrastro, era algo ridículo. Era algo débil, demasiado humano.

Paso un mes después del accidente, se acercaba el tedioso baile de primavera, todos querían tener pareja, y las invitaciones comenzaron, me sorprendió cuantos querían ir al baile con Bella, pero ella era lista y a todos les dijo de una forma muy sutil que no. Pensé que ya era tiempo de hablarle y que mejor que en nuestra clase favorita.

-con que vas a ir a Seattle el mismo día que es el baile.- pregunte de la nada

-que, me hablas a mi.- contesto muy distante

-si.-

-pues si, ya lo tenía planeado desde hace unos días.- parecía que mentía, o al menos a los demás, porque ya estaba segura que ese día iría a Seattle.

-ah, escuche que has decepcionado a varios.- dije bromeando

-pues no lo creo, todos tenía una segunda opción, mejor que la primera.- claro que no, en todo Forks no hay nadie más guapa que ella.

-yo no pienso así, al igual que Tyler.- no pude evitar dejarle ver mi discrepancia

-¿que? Apoco el también quiere ir conmigo al baile.-dijo muy consternada

-si, de hecho te lo va a pedir cuando salgamos de clase.-

-creo que lo esquivare y me iré por detrás del edificio.- estaba muy pensativa

-seguro.- ya se me había ocurrido una formo de molestarla un poco, Tyler estaría justamente un minuto después de que Bella se fuera, yo aprovecharía y me encontraría con él en la entrada del edificio y le diría en donde se encontraría, mientras él iba a buscarla yo buscaría un lugar perfecto para ver toda la escena.

Y así fue, fue de lo más linda su cara cuando supo que yo le había informado a Tyler en donde se encontraba, me fui casi volando cuando terminaron de hablar. Y sabía que ni mañana ni el miércoles y jueves iría al instituto eso la haría enojarse más.

Esos tres días fueron un poco aburridos por que no la vi, estuve todo el día con Charlotte y Peter. Amigos desde hace mucho tiempo de Jasper y ahora de Alice y el resto de los Cullen. Platicamos, cazamos y otras cosas. El jueves por la tarde se fueron. Alice le mando un mensaje a Bella para preguntar la tarea, mañana iríamos a una excursión al invernadero municipal. Que divertido. Tendríamos que llegar temprano Alice y yo, Rosalie tendría que llevarse su coche y a Emmett y Jasper.

Alice toco a mi puerta muy temprano, quería ser la primera en llegar. Pero el profesor banner y Mike nos había ganado. De rato el resto del salón llego, por ultimo Bella. Que fue directamente a mi coche, dio vuelta y se dirigió a la cafetería cuando vi que no había nadie. No llego muy feliz a donde estábamos Alice y yo.

-Bella, te ganamos.- saludo Alice a Bella

-si, Edward puedo hablar contigo un momento.- parecía enojada. Claro que ella y yo podíamos hablar, pero tenía que estar seguro que nada malo pasaría así que le eche una mirada a Alice y ella me contesto:_ no te preocupes, toda va a salir bien, quizá la saques de sus casillas pero nada más._

-claro.- conteste

Salió de la cafetería y se dirigió a la jardinería del edificio cuatro

-de que quieres hablar conmigo.- pregunte impaciente

-ha, todavía te haces el inocente.- si, la sacaría de sus casillas

-no recuerdo, quizás tengas que refrescarme la memoria.- trate de no reírme

-ah créeme que te la refrescare y no creo que sea la memoria.- ups, de verdad estaba enojada.

-estas enojada.-

-si, por que te empeñas en fastidiarme, ya tengo bastante con John como para que tú te unas al club.- tonta Bella, es la única forma de hablar contigo. Pensé.

-no te fastidio, solo le ayude a Tyler a encontrarte, debiste de haberte visto cuando él te dijo que yo le dije en dónde estabas, esa cara tuya me encanta.-

-me alegro que te guste mi cara.- me dejo solo en la jardinería, estaba enojada, muy enojada conmigo, pero o sabía algo que ella no, que nos tocaría juntos en el camión.

Llegaron los camiones y fue hora de ver la reacción de Bella, estaba que no se lo podía creer.

Nos sentamos al final del corredor, no me volteo a ver.

-como le pedimos a la dirección todo el día, después de ir al invernadero llegaremos a dar un recorrido turístico por Port Angels. Sé que ya son grandes pero no se separen de sus parejas- genial, jamás me había gustado más las instrucciones del profesor banner.

-oíste verdad compañera, no te debes separar de mí.-

-es solo un comentario no una indicación, compañero.- dijo muy tajante

-¡profeso banner!.- grite y todos los pasajeros voltearon a verme

-que demonios haces.- pregunto Bella

-ya verás.- conteste, pero ella disfrutaba de mi sonrisa

-si Edward.- dijo el profesor llegando a nuestro lugar

-lo de "no separare de sus compañeros" es una recomendación o indicación.- pregunte como niño bueno y tal vez un poco travieso

-indicación, Edward, debes de cuidar a Bella.- si,

-claro que lo hare.- no pude evitar mostrar una gran sonrisa al oír eso

-ves compañera, te debo de cuidar.- dije sarcásticamente, ella rodo sus ojos

-porque eres así, solo me hablas cuando quieres y después quieres hacerte mi guardaespaldas.- miro por la ventanilla después de hablar

-es solo por hoy, lo mejor es que no seamos amigos.- dije tristemente

-porque no quieres ser mi amigo.- su tono fue tan inocente

-no es que no quiera, es que no puedo.-

-a que te refieres con eso.-

-¡ya llegamos! Bajen con cuidado.- grito el profesor banner.

Me salvo el profesor, definitivamente no tenía nada inventado. Alice me espero e hicimos el recorrido juntos.

-no deberías ser así con ella, a veces la diviertes, pero un día se va a cansar y te va a mandar a la fregada.-

-espero que ese día se tarde en llegar.-

-Edward, ella es humana, le pueden pasar muchísimas cosas en un instante, tú debes de cuidarla, lo sé y debes de hacerme caso.-

-lo hare, siempre y cuando ella quiera y no tenga otra opción. – Alice no contesto después de lo dicho.

Regrese al camión y Bella me ignoro todo el camino. Se separo de mi en cuanto nos bajamos. Yo fui directamente a la tienda de discos. Tenía que buscar algo que me distrajera, busque un grupo lo suficiente pesado y lo encontré, as i liying era bueno. Subí a todo el volumen. Creo que el Cd duro alrededor de una hora y media o quizá repetí algunas. El caso fue que cuando me quite lo audífonos Alice me llamo: _Bella fue a buscar una librería, creo que deberías de seguirla, esa zona no es para una muchacha._ Antes de seguir a Bella compre un par de discos, después fui a donde estaba Alice y se los encargue, se molesto porque apenas iba por Bella.

Camine tal como Lauren le había explicado a Bella, pero cuando llegue a la librería los pensamientos de unos hombres muy "prendidos" me llamo la atención. _Que tonta niña piensa que va a salir viva de aquí. No gana nada con gritar nadie la va a escuchar. O que suave es su mejilla y que olor tan rico a Fresia._ Sabía que era mi Bella, tenía una mejilla suave y olía a Fresia su cabello, corrí hacia donde provenía la voz y vi que cuatro borrachos la tenia acorralada.

-auxilio.- grito mi Bella.

-no hay nadie que te escuche, nadie sabrá que te paso.- le dijo ese maldito

-¡déjala en paz!.- le grite antes de que la tocara de nuevo

-vaya, vaya, llego el novio celoso por la damisela en peligro.- estúpido pensé, el muy idiota saco una navaja, eso no me haría nada, lástima que a ellos si.

-¡Edward!.- grito Bella con demasiada preocupación

-bella, tapate los ojos.- estaba bastante cabreado y la verdad no sabía que era lo que les haría, pero fuera lo que fuera Bella no tenía que ver.

-que.- estaba confundida pero sabía que me haría caso

-¡hazlo!.- le grite de nuevo por que ya no podía contener todo el odio que sentía. En cuanto Bella se tapo los ojos el tarado que estaba detrás de ella se le abalanzo pero antes que tan siquiera la rosara lo avente al otro lado de la calle. Siguió el otro borracho que estaba a su derecha, el saco otra navaja al igual que el que estaba en la orilla. Genial tenía tres humanos borrachos con navaja. La verdad no me apetecía beber su sangre, mientras yo pensaba que era lo que iba a hacer con ellos los tres se fueron acercando a mí.

Al que supuse que era el líder le leí el pensamiento y le clave la navaja en la pierna, con eso no se movería y me dejaría golpear a gusto a sus amigos. Al segundo le quite la navaja de una patada y lo estrelle con la pared de un local. Con eso quedo inconsciente. Al último le quebré la botella que tenía en la otra mano. También con eso quedo inconsciente. Abrí una de las bodegas y saque una cuerda. Regrese a donde estaban, Bella seguía parada con los ojos tapados, toda la pelea quizá duro dos minutos o menos. Junte a los cuatro depravados borrachos y los amarre con la cuerda. Tenía que divertirme un poco, así que busque cual de las bodegas era la más alta y los ate de un tubo. Para cuando despertaran vieran los alto que estaban, solo que si se movían se caerían y probablemente se romperían el cuello. Si alguno sobrevivía no nos recordaría a Bella y a mí, estaban tan ahogados que apenas podían hablar y caminar. Regrese a donde había dejado a mi Bella.

-ven vámonos, se nos hace tarde.- la tome del brazo y la jale hacia mí. Ella seguía con los ojos tapados y no se movía. Me preocupe.- Bella, ya todo está bien.- suavemente le quite las manos de la cara. Y no lloraba solo tenía muy apretados los ojos y estaba algo rara.

-Bella, por favor abre tus ojos, me estas asustando.-

-por que, tan fea soy.- dijo abriendo los ojos.

-no seas tonta, eres hermosa.- quería bromear, pero estaba muy exaltada por todo lo sucedido, estaba temblando. Yo no tenía calor, pero lo que ella necesitaba era un abrazo.

La mire a los ojos, no tenía miedo, solo preocupación y era por mí, por que expresaban una alegría al darse cuenta que estaba bien. Entonces pase mis brazos por su cadera y la pegue junto a mí. Ella lo necesitaba por lo sucedido, pero yo la necesitaba a ella. Estando tan cerca de ella me sentí completo. Sentí que todo lo que había buscado por más de cien años por fin lo había encontrado, era feliz solo abrazándola. La quería eso era obvio, pero creo que ya la amaba y jamás podría dejarla sola, tenía muy mala suerte, sin decir que era torpe. Todo lo que había pensado se resumió a algo tan simple. No iba a ser su amigo, no, yo quería ser algo más que eso y lucharía por eso, por ella era capaz de todo. Ella era lo que le devolvió el significado a esta vida.

-Edward.- hablo como diez minutos después de que la abrase, bueno seguíamos abrazados, pero al hablar no se despego de mí.

-que paso Bella.-

-nunca me vuelvas a dejar sola.- sentí que se aferro mas a mí.

-te lo prometo.- le di un beso en la frente. Nos quedamos así otros cinco minutos. Hasta que mi celular comenzó a sonar.

-si.- dije al descolgar.

-Cullen, solo faltas tú y Bella y nadie sabe donde esta…- interrumpí al profesor banner

-tranquilo profesor, Bella está conmigo, lo que pasa es que se perdió y vine por ella, pero ya vamos para allá.-

-muy bien, no se tarden o se quedan.- colgué y guarde mi celular. Nos soltamos mutuamente, pero deje uno de mis brazos en su cadera y caminamos a donde estaba el autobús.

**Uuuu. Creo que modifique bastante, espero que les guste, ya saben dejan su comentario en el botoncito verde. Las canciones son sobre lo que siente Edward y son muy especiales. La primera es your guardian angel de the red jumpsuit apparatus y love you more de armin van buren**

***tC* **

-


	10. bipolar?

Bella P.V.

Taparme los ojos quizá fue una buena idea, pero no me tape los oídos, no sabía que era lo que Edward hacia, confiaba en que no lo dañaran, pero ya metida en mis pensamiento sobre Edward, todo el tiempo estuve pensando en el, quería que él fuera el que me salvara, desde que me seguían pensé: _pero no quería estar con Edward, quería hacerme la valiente, pues aquí estoy, rodeada de borrachos y sin él. _Y ahora estaba con él, pero seguía rodeada de borrachos, ya no me importaba que me pudieran hacer, me preocupaba lo que a él le hicieran, el líder tenía una navaja.

Los ruidos no me decían mucho o quizá demasiado. Botellas se estrellaban en el suelo, un crujido de no sé donde. Era algo caótico y después nada. Todo quedo en silencio, ahí fue cuando perdí toda esperanza, los borrachos destazaron a Edward. Escaparon y lo dejaron tirado en el suelo, me negaba a abrir mis ojos, a ver mi desgracia.

-ven vámonos, se nos hace tarde.- temía destaparme los ojos, ver que en realidad solo estaba imaginando todo y verlo tirado en el suelo desangrado

- Bella, ya todo está bien.- sentí como unas manos quitaban las mías, pero apreté mas los ojos, me negaba a ver.

-Bella, por favor abre tus ojos, me estas asustando.- pero quizás esto no fuera producto de mi imaginación y de verdad estaba vivo, tenia que comprobarlo.

-por que, tan fea soy.- no sabia que decir, aunque para haber dicho semejante burrada mejor me hubiera quedado callada.

-no seas tonta, eres hermosa.- Edward me miraba fijamente, preocupado por mi, que tonto era al estar preocupado por mi si él era quien había corrido peligro. Pero no podía evitar esbozar una pequeña sonrisa al darme cuenta que estaba completo y sin ningún rasguño

Edward me seguía mirando fijamente y mientras lo hacia paso sus esculturales brazos por mi cadera y me abrazo. Fue algo raro lo que sentí cuando Edward me abrazo, me sentí bien, era como si lo necesitara, me sentía feliz, como nunca llegue a serlo, ya nada me faltaba en esta vida. Ahora mi vida estaba completa, significaba algo.

-Edward.- teníamos como diez minutos juntos cuando sentí la necesidad de confiarle algo

-que paso Bella.- no me soltó para contestarme

-nunca me vuelvas a dejar sola.- no me sentí estúpida al decirle eso, de hecho el respondió muy bien a eso.

-te lo prometo.- me aferre a el sin darme cuenta y después el me beso la frente. Nos quedamos otros cinco grandiosos minutos juntos hasta que el condenado celular sonó. Edward se saco el celular de algún lado y contesto, sin apartarse de mí.

-si.- dijo muy serio

-tranquilo profesor, Bella está conmigo, lo que pasa es que se perdió y vine por ella, pero ya vamos para allá.- contesto rápidamente, creo que ya teníamos mucho perdidos.

Guardo su celular y nos soltamos, mas Edward no me soltó del todo dejo uno de sus brazos en mi cadera y caminamos de regreso a donde todo el mundo nos esperaba, obviamente cuando llegamos Edward me soltó y se aparto un poco de mi.

-si no llegaban en cinco minutos los íbamos a dejar eh.- grito el profesor banner cuando nos estábamos subiendo al camión. Pasar enfrente de todos fue algo feo, todos nos miraban raro. Excepto Ángela. Llegamos a nuestros lugares y arranco el camión.

Estaba un poco mareada y cansada, me recargue en el cristal, y al maldito chofer se le ocurrió pasar por un bache y me di un golpe en la ventanilla, me enderece y me sobe la frente.

-te puedes recargar en mi.- me dijo suavemente Edward que por cierto se estaba conteniendo una risa.

-gracias.- dije y lo hice. Me quede dormida todo el camino.

Edward me despertó gentilmente cuando llegamos. No podía creer lo cómodo que era su brazo y hombro. Baje torpemente del camión, sentí que me iba a desmayar cuando Alice me ayudo a sostenerme.

-te veo en la casa.- dijo Edward aventándole las llaves de su volvo. Yo no dije nada, pues no estaba en condiciones de protestar o manejar. Alice danzo hacia el volvo mientras Edward me sostenía y llevaba a mi camioneta.

-no te molesta que maneje, verdad.-

-hoy no.- rio bajo y me ayudo a sentarme en al asiento del copiloto. El se acomodo en el asiento del conductor y comenzó el trayecto.

-porque estas tan débil.- me pregunto, pero no dejo de ver el camino

-es que no desayune.- recordé hasta ese momento, cuando íbamos a desayunar en el invernadero me la pase viendo el cielo y escuchando música mientras los demás desayunaban.

-muy bien.- dijo sarcásticamente.

No tardamos en llegar a mi casa, me baje y abrí la puerta. Camine a la cocina pero Edward me a rebaso.

-que quieres que te prepare de almorzar.-

-un cereal.-

-claro, como si eso te fuera a llenar (abrió el refrigerador y empezó a sacar cosas). Quizá un delicioso omelet y jugo de naranja.-

-bueno…

-ok.-

-que tal si mientras tu haces eso subo a descansar y cuando este me gritas.-

-si, vete a descansar un rato.-

Subí las escaleras arrastrando los pies y llegue a mi cuarto, apenas alcance a llegar a la cama y me quede dormida. Tuve un sueño tan lindo, Edward y yo estábamos en un prado o algo así, y por fin me decía la verdad, aunque yo no sabia cual era la verdad. Me desperté y mire el reloj, habían pasado dos horas desde que me subí a descansar. Habíamos llegado de la excursión como a las dos y media y ya eran las cuatro con quince, me levante de fregadaso para ver si Edward todavía estaba en mi casa, me relaje, todavía estaba aquí. Estaba muy cómodo en mi sofá viendo la tele.

-vaya, ya despertaste.-

-si…creo que estaba cansada.-

-deja te caliento tu comida.-

-no yo puedo hacerlo, no se te hace tarde ni nada.- pregunte mientras colocaba el plato en el microondas.

-no, pero si quieres que ya me vaya…

-no como crees, solo preguntaba por educación.- me senté a esperar a que se calentara la comida, Edward de estar parado en el marco de la cocina paso a sentarse conmigo. Mientras yo comía el me platicaba. Duramos platicamos como una hora y media, hasta que Alice llego por el.

-no le pediste permiso a mama.- dijo cuando abrimos la puerta.

-que.-

-estaba bromeando, me dejan pasar.-

-claro.- le di un codazo a Edward para que dejara pasar a su hermana.

-y que estaban haciendo eh.-

-platicando.- conteste.

-aja, bueno siento interrumpir su plática, pero Carlisle necesita hablar con Edward.-

-bueno, entonces los veo mañana.- dije

-claro, adiós.- dijo Alice despidiéndose

-nos vemos mañana Bella.- me dijo Edward dándome un beso en la mejilla. No se por que pero en el sueño que tuve se sentía exactamente igual.

- adiós Edward.- los acompañe a la puerta y me hay me despedí de ellos, cerré la puerta y me fui a lavar los traste. Tenia que preparar la comida de Charlie.

Había sido un día grandioso, bueno quitándole lo de los borrachos. Edward me había salvado por segunda ocasión. Durante el mes que no nos hablamos pensé que me odiaba, que se había arrepentido de a verme salvado, pero eso fue aclarado hoy.

Por la mañana me levante algo tarde, y para colmo perdí las llaves de la camioneta, no sabia donde las había dejado Edward. No tuve más remedio que llamarle a Alice.

-bueno.- contesto Alice

-hola Alice, oye de casualidad no estará tu hermano por ahí, es que no encuentro las llaves de mi camioneta.-

-fíjate Bella que me estoy peinando en mi cuarto y el esta en la cochera, que tal si te doy su número para que le marques.-

-claro.-

-mira es 9875678992, te veo en un rato.-

-si, adiós y gracias.-

Colgué y marque el número antes de que se me olvidara.

-si.-

-Edward am soy Bella, quería saber en donde habías dejado las llaves de mi camioneta.-

-oh, creo que las deje en el sillón.-

-deja checo.- estaba en la cocina, fui a la sala y revise entre los sillones y las encontré.

-sip, ahí estaban, bueno nos vemos al rato.-

-si, adiós.- tome las llaves tome mi mochila y me fui a la camioneta, ahí me di cuanta de que era sábado y no iría a la escuela. Pero recordé que hacia falta algunas cosas en la despensa.

Conduje hasta la tienda de abarrotes. Me baje y fui a comprar lo que necesitaba. Cuando regrese a mi camioneta me encontré con Alice sentada en la banqueta.

-que haces aquí Alice.-

-iba para tu casa para pasar los apuntes y como vi que aquí estaba tu camioneta decidí que aquí me dejaran.-

-y Edward no va a pasar los apuntes.-

-no, el tuvo un problema, quizá lo veas cuando vaya por mi.-

-no me refería…-

-claro que si, no seas tonta Bella, te gusta mi hermano.-

-mejor ya súbete a la camioneta, tengo que hacer el desayuno.- sentí como me puse roja cuando Alice dijo eso, maneje de regreso a la casa, mientras Alice en la sala pasaba los apuntes yo prepare el desayuno a Charlie y el mío. Era rara la vez que Charlie podía desayunar conmigo el sábado.

-Bella puedes decirme la vedad, vamos, dímelo, te gusta mi hermano, si me dices yo te digo.-

-que me dices tú.-

-pues si le gustas a mi hermano.-

-no inventes Alice, como alguien como yo le voy a andar gustando a alguien como tu hermano.-

-no seas mensa Bella, no pienses de esa forma, tu le puedes gustar a cualquiera, eres muy bonita.-

-Bella puedes ayudarme a bajar estos costales.- grito Charlie desde la entrada, Alice me acompaño.

-buenos días, jefe.-

-vamos Alice dime Charlie.-

-esta bien Charlie.-

-ahí que llevar los costales al patio, Bella quiere plantar las plantas que les dieron ayer en el invernadero, y yo opino que se verían muy bien.-

Bajamos los dos costales entre los tres y los llevamos al patio trasero, fue raro cagar el costal, sentí que no pesaba nada y Charlie pensaba igual que yo, así que solo puedo haber sido la pequeña Alice, pero no tenia ninguna expresión de dolor o esfuerzo al cargarlo, de hecho parecía que solo lo hacia con un dedo. Regresamos a la casa y Charlie y yo desayunamos mientras Alice nos hacia compañía en la mesa.

Charlie nos dejo solas de rato, pues tenia que volver a la estación. Edward llego a los diez minutos.

-ya llego Edward, ve ábrele la puerta.- me dijo Alice, le hice caso, ni siquiera me fije, solo abrí la puerta y ahí estaba.

-hola.- me dijo

-hola.-

-y como sabias que nos veríamos después.- me pregunto con una picara sonrisa

-de hecho debo de admitir que pensé que era día de escuela, hasta que me di cuanta que no.-

-y eso hasta cuando fue.- ya se estaba riendo de mi

-cuando me subí a mi camioneta.- todavía se seguía riendo.- vas a pasar o solo te vas a quedar ahí parado burlándote de mí.-

-no, paso.- se aguanto la risa y paso a la sala.

Los tres hicimos el reporte de viernes que salimos al invernadero. Después Jasper pasó por Alice un minuto después de que terminamos. Por lo que nos quedamos solos Edward y yo.

-le dijiste a Charlie lo que pasó ayer.-

-no, no creo que el necesite saberlo.-

-y como estas.-

-bien.-

-y sigues con la idea de ir a Seattle el sábado.-

-si.- si quería ir el problema era que todavía no le decía a Charlie, y faltaban dos semanas.

-yo te iba a pedir que fuéramos al baile pero pues como también me vas a rechazar, mejor te propongo que vayamos juntos a Seattle.-

-de hecho te hubiera dicho que si, pero después te hubiera llamado a decirte que no podía ir por alguna enfermedad inexistente, pero creo que no me molestaría que me acompañaras a Seattle.-

-muy bien, obviamente iremos en mi auto.-

-mi camioneta si puede llegar.-

-pero que tal si no puede regresar.-

-que gracioso.

-vamos Bella, es por nuestro bien, déjame llevar mi coche.-

-pero entre los dos pagamos la gasolina.-

-aja.- me sonó sospechoso ese aja,

-muy bien.-

-oye Bella te voy a decir algo, pero no quiero que te molestes con mi comentario.- me dio un retorcijón en el estomago cuando dijo eso.

-dilo.- dijo entrecortadamente

-no es bueno que nos vean juntos, al menos en la escuela, pueden pensar cosas que no son y por tu bien, creo que es mejor que seamos amigos a larga distancia, digo nos podemos ver en biología…-tenia que interrumpirlo

-claro, esta bien, no vaya a ser que por mi disminuya tu popularidad con las chicas, no, te entiendo y esta bien.- creo que mi corazón se estaba rompiendo.

-no seas tonta Bella, eso no me importa, por mi mejor si no fuera tan popular con tus amigas, pero yo lo digo por tu bien, por tu seguridad y la mía es mejor que no nos vean juntos.-

-entiendo Edward, no tienes que explicarme.-

-ya me tengo que ir, te veo el lunes.-

-si.- ahora no me dio ni un beso de despedida.

Pase algo desilusionada el fin de semana, plante las platitas que me dieron en le invernadero, hasta ese día recordé que mi libro de gothica se quedo en la escena del crimen, bueno casi crimen.

El lunes me levante sin ganas de ir al instituto, pero tenia que ir, debía de entregar el reporte en biología. Apenas me baje Eric me dijo sus planes para el fin de semana.

-Bella, tienes que ir con nosotros a La Push, el viernes a las siete de la mañana en la tienda de Mike. Vienes.-

-tengo que preguntarle a Charlie, pero igual y si.-

-muy bien Bella, pero me tienes que decir el jueves, ok.-

-claro, te digo mañana o el jueves.-

Entre a clases e ignore a Edward todo el día, y a la hora del receso me espero en la entrada de la cafetería.

-estas molesta.- me dijo

-no.-

-entonces porque siento que me estas evadiendo.-

-eres bipolar o que, tu dijiste que era mejor que no nos vieran juntos y yo solo te estoy haciendo caso.-

-está bien.- se fue bruscamente a donde estaban sus hermanos

Me fui a sentar con mis amigos. Lo miraba desde mi mesa así como el me veía a mi, ambos con mirada retadora y ambos sin decir nada.

Ya me estaba cansando de la actitud cambiante de Edward, pero le seguiría el juego. Tal como Alice dijo. Seguí desayunando pacíficamente. Hasta que él se levanto bruscamente de la mesa y salió de la cafetería. En ese momento sonó el timbre y me tuve que ir a clase de biología.

Para mi sorpresa Edward no estaba en el salón, de hecho no entro.

-señorita Swan y su compañero.-

-no se señor banner.-

-hmm.- empezó a escribir la práctica del día, tenía algo que ver con sangre.

Sangre. Jamás me había agradado, sabia como a metal o algo así, horrible en otras palabras. Tendríamos que sacarle sangre a nuestro compañero para saber su tipo de sangre. Agujas y sangre más yo. Muy mala combinación.

Como Edward falto a clase Mike se sacrifico a ser el que le tuviera que sacar sangre. Fue todo muy rápido, el profesor entrego las jeringas y el tubo. Mike se fue a sentar conmigo, puso su brazo en la mesa y yo tome la jeringa, le di un golpecito en el brazo para que la vena se saltara y así poder enterrar la jeringa. Hice todo eso bien, pero el idiota de Eric asusto a Mike y el brinco y se abrió su brazo.

-ouch!.- grito y la sangre comenzó a correr.

-eres un idiota Eric, mira lo que hiciste.- dijo Tyler cuando vio el incidente.

-Bella acompaña a Mike a la enfermería por favor.- yo me había volteado para no ver la sangre, era un hecho que vomitaría.

-yo… yo no puedo, me siento mal.-

-Tyler tu llevas a Mike y Ángela tu acompañas a Bella.-indico el profesor

Ángela paso su brazo por mi espalda y me acompaño a la enfermería.

-querida ya se te hizo costumbre venir a verme.- me dijo la enfermera

-si verdad.-

Me senté afuera mientras revisaba a Mike. El mareo fue desapareciendo poco a poco. Creo que Edward esquivo la clase adrede.

-ya estas mejor.-

-más o menos.- sentí que mis comisuras se volvieron a una tonta sonrisa por él.

-me alegro, cuando te vi pasar parecía que vomitarías todo lo que te comiste en el receso.-

-ya se me paso. Sabes creo que deberías de ser conciso en cuanto a lo que dices.-me levante y camine hacia fuera de la enfermería

-a que te refieres.- me siguió Edward

-a nada, sabes que como ya no me siento mal me voy de aquí y pues, adiós.- fui al salón y recogí mis cosas, camine al estacionamiento y me subí a mi camioneta y maneje pacíficamente a mi casa.

Me prepare para cuando llegara Charlie, tener que decirle que iría sola a Seattle era algo fuerte relativamente para él. Así que prepare su comida favorita.

-vaya, que rico comemos hoy, dime, que hiciste en la escuela. Reporte..-

-no papa, nada de eso, pero ya que estamos en el tema, te quería pedir permiso para ir a Seattle el sábado que entra. Y este sábado a La Push. Que dices.-

-a La Push si pero no estoy seguro si a Seattle tu sola.-

-vamos papa, tengo 17, que me puede pasar.- no se por que en ese momento recordé todo lo que me había pasado en los últimos meses.

-lo pensare, tengo una semana para decirte el veredicto.-

-ok.-

Cenamos en silencio, no había nada de que hablar. Por la mañana me sentí mal, decidí que un día que faltara no me afectaría, así que me quede en cama todo el día. No tenía mucho que hacer, una barrida a la casa y ya. A las doce prepare la comida y a las una y media termine. Cuando subía los escalones alguien toco a la puerta. Me pregunte quien seria, todo mundo sabía que Charlie no estaba y que yo no me llevaba siempre mi camioneta, así que fui un poco temerosa a la ventana a ver de quien se trataba.

**Dejen su comentario en el botoncito verde :P **


	11. tres dias

Edward P.V.

Después de dejar a Bella en su casa y que Alice llegara e interrumpiera nuestro momento juntos tuve que ir a hablar con Carlisle. Quería que tuviera cuidado cuando estuviera a solas con Bella, y que me comportara lo humanamente posible. Como un adolecente cualquiera, fue un grave error decirme como cualquier adolecente, pues en mi caso era uno locamente enamorado. Pase todo el día el bosque, exactamente trepado en mí arbola favorito, como si fuera mi mejor amigo. Las noches y amaneceres ahí era mágicos, si pudiera despertar lo haría con una armoniosa canción, hecha por los animales, y el paisaje hacia que eso fuera mi paraíso, pero me faltaba algo en ese paraíso. Mi Bella. Imaginarme con ella en mi árbol me hizo esbozar una de las mas felices sonrisas. Solo recordarla me hacia feliz, y lo era mucho mas estando con ella. Creo que de tanto pensar en ella hice que me marcara a mi celular.

--si.- dije serio aunque por dentro contenía mis emociones

-Edward am soy Bella, quería saber en donde habías dejado las llaves de mi camioneta.-

-oh, creo que las deje en el sillón.- sabia exactamente en donde las había dejado, en el sillón que esta enfrente de la tele debajo del cojín izquierdo

-deja checo.- por lo que oí estaba algo lejos del sillón, pues dio varios pasos y después como levanto el cojín

-sip, ahí estaban, bueno nos vemos al rato.- dijo algo apresurada, no entendía a que se debía pues no era día de clases y no había nada interesante por hacer.

-si, adiós.- claro que conociendo como es de seguro que estaba pensando que había clases

Me quede otro rato en el árbol observando el sol. Jamás me habría imaginado yo enamorado de una humana a mis cien años. Media hora después de que me llamara mi Bella a Alice se le ocurrió ir a visitarla. Me invito pero preferí pasar después. Estaba concentrado en como debía de manejar mi relación con Bella.

Alice me indico que ella ya había terminado de pasar los apuntes que si podía ir por ella y lo hice enseguida. Subí a mi volvo y conduje por la no muy transitada avenida de Forks. Llegue a la casa de Bella y estacione el auto enfrente, apenas termine de subir el ultimo escalón ella abrió la puerta. Tan hermosa como siempre. No había humana o vampiresa mas bella que mi Bella.

-hola.- salude en cuanto la vi

-hola.- también estaba feliz de verme

-y como sabias que nos veríamos después.- recordé su incidente de la mañana

-de hecho debo de admitir que pensé que era día de escuela, hasta que me di cuanta que no.- no resistí mas la risa, me imaginaba a mi Bella toda estresada por que ya era tarde para cuando saliera se diera cuanta que no era día de escuela

-y eso hasta cuando fue.- pregunte entre risas

-cuando me subí a mi camioneta. Vas a pasar o solo te vas a quedar ahí parado burlándote de mí.- tuve que parar en seco mi risa

-no, paso.- entramos a la casa, ella iba delante de mi y su cabello desprendía un aroma cautivador, pero no mas que sus curvas. Simplemente era perfecta. Para disimular nuestra estancia en la casa de Bella hicimos el reporte sobre lo del invernadero. Con lo cual recordé amargamente la delicada situación a la que estuvo expuesta Bella. Y también recordé el libro que tenia en mi chamarra, la razón de toda la desgracia de Bella. Tenia que leerlo. Después de que terminamos Jasper llego inmediatamente por Alice dejándonos solos a Bella y a mi.

-le dijiste a Charlie lo que pasó ayer.- me parecía que habían sido meses de aquel incidente, cada minuto lejos de ella me era eterno

-no, no creo que el necesite saberlo.-

-y como estas.- su forma de actuar era muy diferente a la de cualquiera que le hubiera pasado todo aquello. Pero ella parecía haberlo olvidado de no ser por mí.

-bien.-

-y sigues con la idea de ir a Seattle el sábado.- no quería imaginarme lo que le podría pasar si ella iba sola a una ciudad tan grande

-si.- no lo dijo muy convencida

-yo te iba a pedir que fuéramos al baile pero pues como también me vas a rechazar, mejor te propongo que vayamos juntos a Seattle.- sabia que era mejor que nos quedáramos al baile pero conociendo lo terca que es me diría que no. Así que la acompañaría.

-de hecho te hubiera dicho que si, pero después te hubiera llamado a decirte que no podía ir por alguna enfermedad inexistente, pero creo que no me molestaría que me acompañaras a Seattle.- si tuviera corazón estaría latiendo como loco ante la posibilidad de estar solo con Bella todo un día.

-muy bien, obviamente iremos en mi auto.- su carcacha no llegaría muy lejos

-Mi camioneta si puede llegar.- ¡ja! Que buena broma

-pero que tal si no puede regresar.-

-que gracioso.- no cariño tu eres por pensar que ese ancestro te puede llevar tan lejos.

-vamos Bella, es por nuestro bien, déjame llevar mi coche.-

-pero entre los dos pagamos la gasolina.-

-aja.- como si fuera a dejar que ella pagara por algo. Ahora me alegraba tener tanto dinero, por fin tendría alguien con quien compartirlo

-muy bien.-

-oye Bella te voy a decir algo, pero no quiero que te molestes con mi comentario.- hasta que estuviéramos mas cerca del día al que iríamos a Seattle establecería una distancia, pues si en el trayecto a Seattle me la comía, nadie debía de saber que iba conmigo, claro que eso era por el bien de mi familia.

-dilo.- y creo que mas o menos se imaginaba que era lo que le iba a decir

-no es bueno que nos vean juntos, al menos en la escuela, pueden pensar cosas que no son y por tu bien, creo que es mejor que seamos amigos a larga distancia, digo nos podemos ver en biología…- me interrumpió

-claro, esta bien, no vaya a ser que por mi disminuya tu popularidad con las chicas, no, te entiendo y esta bien.- su expresión cambio totalmente, me dolía intensamente verla así, pero lo hacia por el bien de mi familia

-no seas tonta Bella, eso no me importa, por mi mejor si no fuera tan popular con tus amigas, pero yo lo digo por tu bien, por tu seguridad y la mía es mejor que no nos vean juntos.-

-entiendo Edward, no tienes que explicarme.- ya estaba molesta, ni para que tratar de remediarlo.

-ya me tengo que ir, te veo el lunes.- lo mejor era que ya me fuera antes de que la regara mas

-si.-

Me sentí tan patán que no me atrevía tocar sus tercias mejillas. El resto del sábado me quede encerrado en mi habitación. Cuando el sol comenzaba a esconderse sentí la necesidad de ver a mi Bella. Fui a su casa y la vi, estaba terminando de plantar las plantas que nos dieron en el invernadero, le regalaría las mías para que me recordara. Que pensamiento tan tonto. Pero lo haría.

Después de plantarlas subió a su cuatro a bañarse y después se acostó, verla desde la ventana era algo distante prefería estar con ella, cerca de su cama y verla detenidamente mientras ella duerme. Pero Charlie todavía estaba despierto y no había avisado que saldría, así que regrese a mi casa.

Para colmo de males descubrí que mi Bella estaba molesta conmigo, a la hora del receso me acerque para preguntarle a que se debía y termino diciéndome bipolar, que en cierta forma estaba en lo correcto. Sabía que por hoy la clase de biología estaba prohibida para mí, hoy todo el mundo se sacaría la sangre y muchas cosas podían pasar. Una: que me almorzara a todos mis compañeros de clase y otra que se dieran cuanta que la aguja de quebraba al tocar mi piel. Así que para evitar situaciones innecesarias esquive esa clase, me interne en mi volvo a escuchar música, pero también escuchaba todo lo que pasaba en el laboratorio. Maldito Mike newton, sus pensamientos me enojaban, pensaba que Bella algún día lo vería mas que un compañero o amigo, que equivocado estaba el pobre infeliz. Estaba entretenido cantando que me sorprendí un poco cuando varios gritos mentales comenzaron a atacarme. El tarado de Mike se rasguño su bracito y todos hicieron un gran arguende, tanto que nadie se fijo que mi Bella se sentía mal por la sangre. Terminaron yendo Mike, Tyler, Bella y Ángela a la enfermería. Aproveche que Tyler entro con Mike y Ángela regreso al salón para ir con Bella. Pero seguía de mal humor y no la culpaba, y para el colmo se fue enojada a su casa conmigo.

Alice se enojo conmigo porque Bella se enojo, así que no me hablaba. La noche seria eterna y no la quería desperdiciar, por lo que me fui a la casa de Bella. La vi desde afuera, esta vez no entre, estaba pacifica como siempre. Tan hermosa. Cuando los tenues rayos de luz comenzaron a destellar en mi brillante piel me fui de ahí. Llegue a la casa y me cambie. Nos fuimos al instituto en silencio, pues Alice era la única que me hacia hablar y como seguía enojada…aparte que me estaba ocultando algo, pues estaba recitando Romeo y Julieta en su mente en alemán. Lo que ella quería era que le preguntara pero yo no bajaría la guarda. Enseguida note al llegar que la camioneta de Bella no estaba, ni estuvo en todo el día. Antes de cada clase le marcaba pero jamás me contestaba, le mande cada quince minutos un mensaje preguntándole la razón por la que no había ido pero no hubo contestación alguna. Me preocupe y no pude evitar hacer lo siguiente. Salí de mi última clase y me dirigí a la casa de Bella. El viaje se me hizo muy largo, no dejaba de pensar que le pudo a ver pasado conociéndola todo era posible. Quizá dejo abierta la llave del gas y esta desmallada en su cocina. Que bueno que nadie en esa casa fuma. Pero que tal si Charlie invita a alguien que si fume y en ese momento estalla la casa con mi Bella dentro. Si pudiera sudar me estaría derritiendo con tan solo pensar semejante cosa. Trate de relajarme y pensar que todo estaría bien, pero no pude, era Bella, Bella no era cualquier humana. La torpeza de toda su familia recayó en ella. Que tal si cuando iba a la escuela se cayó de las escaleras. No. No. No le paso nada estoy exagerando. Si, soy demasiado dramático, de seguro a de estar… tirada en el baño, desangrada por que se dio un golpe en la cabeza. Cuando acorde ya estaba enfrente de su casa. Me baje lo más rápido que un humano puede y toque la puerta. Nadie abrió. Pero alguien se asomo por la ventana y era ella.

-Bella ábreme, se que estas ahí, vamos.- grite cuando se alejo de la ventana. Se tardo en abrirme pero lo hizo.

-que se te ofrece Edward.- está bien. Cuanto me alegraba

-me preocupaste.-

-poque, tu faltas cuando se te da la gana.- y seguía enojada conmigo

-si, pero yo no apago el celular para que nadie me encuentre.-

-sabes tus cambios tan repentinos de humor me dan jaqueca, por eso falte.- contesto muy seria

-perdóname Bella, te prometo que me mantendré lo mas lejos de ti, enserio perdóname.- me había jurado que jamás la dañaría y yo le provocaba jaqueca. Que había hecho. Salí corriendo de ahí y maneje hasta donde me llevo el auto. Estaba camino a Seattle cuando mi celular sonó. Era Alice. No le conteste. Seguí manejando. Pero volvió a sonar. Decidí contestarle, solo porque era mi hermana favorita.

-que necesitas Alice.-

-que regreses tonto, Bella estaba hablando sarcásticamente, ahora está destrozada por que te fuiste.-

-voy para allá.-

-a su casa, ahora.- colgué y di drásticamente una vuelta en U y regrese a Forks. A mi velocidad no tarde mucho. Llegue a la casa y me arriesgue a entrar por la puerta trasera. Mis estadías en esa casa han sido pocas pero muy bien aprovechadas, pues conocía todo el piso de abajo. La puerta trasera nunca la tenían cerrada. Entre y me senté en la barra. Apenas termine de hacerlo mi celular sonó. Y ella entro a la cocina un poco asustada. Mirándome sorprendida y a la vez encantada de verme. Se notaba en sus ojos, eso me hizo sonreír.

Al parecer la había asustado pero eso se le quito, poco a poco se acerco a mí, demasiado para su seguridad. Podía oler perfectamente su cabello, su sangre que corría por sus venas y recorría su cuerpo entero. Pero sin embargo su belleza y su personalidad me atraían aun más. Platicamos un rato sobre su sarcasmo y el viaje a Seattle el sábado. Bien hubiera podido estar más con ella pero su padre decidió llegar temprano. Regrese a mi casa feliz. Como siempre lo hacía después de ir con Bella. También me invito a ir a La Push, me enoje tanto conmigo mismo de no poder hacerlo. Quería ir con ella a donde ella deseara pero a esa playa llena de perros jamás.

Ella entendió muy bien a lo que me refería, pues al día siguiente solo me mandaba miradas muy lindas, yo se las trataba de devolver. Era fascinante verla haciendo eso. Por la noche fui un rato a su casa y escuche la estupenda noticia. Charlie quería que yo la acompañara. Festeje internamente semejante noticia. Después volví a mi casa y toque la canción de Bella. El jueves desgraciadamente hubo sol. Pero eso no evito que por la noche la visitara para no extrañarla como lo había hecho durante todo el día. El viernes Jasper tuvo un percance con su dieta por lo que llegamos tarde, como su hermano lo ayude. Querer comerse a una de las amigas de Bella no era algo bueno para alguien. Las dos clases que me quedaban no me tocaban con Bella, y a la hora del receso sus amigos la tuvieron secuestrada. Alice había visto que a la una el sol saldría por lo que nos fuimos antes de lo planeado.

El sábado cuando estaba cazando un delicioso puma recordé que Bella iría a La Push. Un lugar no muy seguro para ella. Piedras, raíces, agua. ¡Agua! Por dios en que pensaba cuando deje que ella fuera a una playa. Podía ahogarse. Emmett vino a mi ayuda y me dio un buen consejo. Que le mandara un mensaje. Y lo hice inmediatamente. Gracias a dios me contesto, relativamente pronto. Me quede tranquilo durante las siguientes 24 horas. En cuanto llegamos a Forks Jasper y yo fuimos directamente a la casa de Bella, Jasper por que Alice fue a visitarla.

Alice corrió a los brazos de Jasper dejando sola a Bella, no quería hablar con ella, no sé por qué, pero verla medio triste y sola me hizo sentir muy mal, baje para hablar con ella. Lo primero que vi fue un rasguño en su cara, y por la forma en que caminaba se había lastimado levemente la rodilla.

-y ese rasguño.- acaricie cuidadosamente su tersa piel.

-fue tu culpa, por contestarte el mensaje no vi la rama de un árbol y me caí.- reí, sabía que algo le había pasado

-a quien se le ocurre caminar y enviar mensajes a la vez.- la cuestione, muchos humanos no deben hacer varias cosas a la vez y mi Bella no era la acepción

-muchas personas lo hacen.- protesto. Alice me hablo: _acabo de tener una visión, Bella se va mañana a Phoenix y regresa hasta el miércoles por la noche, de igual manera la veras hasta el jueves. Lo siento_

-pero esas personas son mas… bueno menos torpes que tu.- no quería decírselo, pero debía, ese comentario de Alice me entorpeció un tanto.

-gracias, creo que ya es hora que te vayas.- obviamente se molesto por mi comentario

-espera no quiero que te vayas enojada conmigo, perdóname, pero es la verdad, aunque estoy feliz que solo tuvieras ese pequeño rasguño.- le daría algo de credibilidad, después de todo está realmente feliz de que estuviera viva y casi sana

-ves, no soy tan torpe como crees, y sobre el sábado te tengo una buena noticia.- recordé lo que Charlie le había mencionado a Bella

-que.- pero aun a si me emocione

-Charlie quiere que me acompañes, así estamos listos y con permiso para ir a Seattle el fin de semana.- sus ojos brillaban

-muy bien, entonces el sábado eres mía, me tengo que ir, Esme no sabe que ya llegamos y se pondrá de mal humor si nos tardamos mas.- no debí de haber dicho "eres mía" pero lo hecho hecho estaba. Bese su preciosa frente y me fui.

_Bella esta despierta y piensa en ti, que tal si le hablas._ Como yo. Pensé. Le mandaría un mensaje porque una llamada era demasiada confianza. Pero no estaba seguro que me contestara a las 4 de la mañana. Afortunadamente me contesto y me conto de su viaje, que disimuladamente lo tenía planeado. Aunque debo de admitir que todo salió mejor de lo que pensaba. Platicamos por dos horas hasta que me dijo que era el momento de partir al aeropuerto sola. Sola. No dejaría que se fuera sola al aeropuerto en Port Angels. Había muchos accidentes en las carreteras incluso en el aeropuerto. No de hecho los aviones se estrellaban.

_Edward podrías dejar de ser tan pesimista, ella va a estar bien, pero se te hace tarde para pedirle a Esme que hable al instituto y te pida el día. _Fui directamente al cuarto de mis padres. Esme estaba pintando.

-hola corazón, que deseas.-

-necesito que me pidas el día, debo de llevar a Bella al aeropuerto.-

-claro, cuídense.- rio tiernamente mi madre, le di un beso en la mejilla y salí disparado a la casa de Bella.

Apenas estacione el coche me baje corriendo hasta llegar a su puerta. La abrió mirando detenidamente. Me gustaba que lo hiciera, a ver si así veía lo peligroso que en verdad era, pero creo que no veía eso.

-ya estas lista.-

--si… solo deja almuerzo algo.- entro a la casa dejando la puerta abierta, me tome la libertad de cerrarla y entrar. No tardamos mucho en salir de la casa. Todo iba bien está que pasamos por la prepa de Forks.

-hoy no vas a ir a la escuela.- pregunto

-hable con Esme y me pidió el día. No te preocupes.- me halagaba que se preocupara por mi aunque eso fuera innecesario

-me siento tan mal de quitarte de tus obligaciones.- agacho su mirada apenada.

-no inventes Bella, tu eres más importante.- ok, eso la pagaría bastante caro. Como se me había ocurrido decirle eso. Creo que había incomodado a Bella, así que para suavizar el ambiente puse música. Lo primero que vi fue el disco de Robbie Williams. Creo que a Bella le agradaba pues en varias ocasiones la vi tarareando las canciones. Tenía que romper el tan incomodo silencio. La mira y después le solté la bomba.

-te voy a extrañar Bella, y te voy a pedir que si tú no me extrañas no me vuelvas a hablar, pero si me extrañas estarás firmando tu sentencia de muerte.- estaba serio, no podía dedicarle una sonrisa, pues debía comprender que esto era muy serio.

-a que te refieres.-

-soy muy peligroso para ti, y quizá inconscientemente lo sabes.-

-no, no eres peligroso para mí, como puedes decir eso si siempre me estas salvando de cada mala situación en la que estoy.-

-lo hago porque te quiero y de verdad me frustraría si algo te pasa por mi culpa o por lo que soy.-

-por lo que eres, Edward a que te refieres con eso.- la estaba confundiendo y eso no ayudaba

-estos tres días recuerda cada momento junto a mí y… descubre si hay algo raro en mi o en mi familia.- pensó en algo relacionado con un tal Jacob, fue lo poco que pude descifrar de su mente

-está bien, lo pensare, pero te prometo que te voy a extrañar y que no me voy a alejar de ti seas lo que seas.- quien era Jacob, nadie importante al parecer

-cuando sepas que soy espero que estés igual de segura que ahora.-

-lo estaré.- estaba muy segura, y deseaba que así siguiera

-es hora de que te vayas.- había advertido que Bella había estado hipnotizada por mi pose.

-si.- sacudió lentamente su cabeza, para eso de ordenar ideas.

Baje del auto y abrí la puerta de su lado y me arrodille. De esa forma vería mejor su rostro.

-cuídate y piensa bien las cosas. Una vez que entras ya no puedes salir.- después de esto pasaría tres días sin verla, olerla. Eso si sería un infierno. Tenía que despedirme bien de ella. Me fui acercando a ella hasta llegar a su mejilla, cercan de la comisura del labio, en ese punto le di un beso.

-lo hare.- la ayude a bajarse del auto y tome su maleta. Caminamos hasta la sala de espera. Apenas llegamos Bella tenía que partir

-hasta pronto.- dije

-adiós.- me quede parado mirando cómo se iba. Fue duro, tener que aguantar no impedir que se fuera. Pero lo tenía que hacer. Para terminar de ilusionarme Bella antes de adentrarse al pasillo que la llevaría al avión se despidió de mi.

Camine muy lento hacia el auto, me subí y maneje de regreso a Forks. Los próximos dos días fueron de lo más tristes. Lo único que me alegraba era el volver de la escuela, pues Bella se conectaba para platicarme lo poco que hacia cuando no estaba conmigo en la computadora, y yo le contaba de lo poco que me enteraba leyendo mentes. Alice también estuvo un poco desanimada, pero mucho menos que yo. Mike me miraba el día entero, como si yo estuviera ocultando algo, como si yo fuera el responsable de la falta de Bella. El martes por la tarde hable a un restaurant muy bueno en Seattle, reserve toda una zona para nosotros, no quería alguien notara que solo Bella comería. Sería una cita perfecta. Iluminados solo por el crepúsculo, para eso había escogido el gran balcón. Jamás me había preocupado tanto por una comida, cuando yo ni siquiera comería bueno, en un dado caso de descontrol entonces si, pero evitaría hacerlo. El miércoles estuve ansioso todo el día por que llegara la hora de ir por Bella. Para mi suerte Charlie tenía que ir a Seattle a una junto y se tardaría dos días. Por lo que me pidió que fuera por Bella. Aunque la forma en la que me lo pidió fue un poco vergonzosa. Hizo que por el altavoz digieran esto: Edward Cullen por favor ir a la dirección, en donde lo requiere inmediatamente el sheriff Swan. Todos me voltearon a ver como si fuera un delincuente. Lo bueno de ser vampiro es que no me sonrojaba. Salí del salón y me dirigí a la dirección. Al entrar Charlie me saludo de buena gana.

-Edward, como estas.-

-bien jefe Swan, a que se debe su llamada.- pregunte

-me voy ahora mismo a Seattle a una junta muy importante y regreso hasta el viernes. Quería pedirte que si vas por Bella al aeropuerto, se que le caes bien, así que no creo que se moleste.-

-será un placer jefe Swan…

-Charlie, vamos serás la niñera de mi hija, ósea que eres de confianza Edward.-

-gracias Charlie, y a que hora llega el vuelo de Bella.- niñera. Eso no me agrado

_Diablos, no lo recuerdo, creo que la voy a llamar, no. Su vuelo creo que ya despego o no. Am…_

-que tal si te marco dentro de unos minutos, la verdad no lo recuerdo.-

-no hay problema.-

-muchas gracias Edward.- apenas salí de la dirección Alice ya estaba brincando de felicidad por la llegada de Bella.

-ni creas que vas a ir tu solo, te voy a acompañar.- endurecí mi expresión, lo que me faltaba, que Alice fuera conmigo.

-lo siento hermana, pero la que se equivoca hoy eres tú, voy solo por Bella, si quieres cuando llegamos vamos a la casa para que la veas, pero no vas conmigo.-

-eres malo, los esperare en la casa de Bella, y no vayan a hacer nada malo en el camino he.-

-tú sabes que soy incapaz de…

- Edward era uno antes de Bella, ahora eres otro, Bella paso de ser tu bocadillo a ser tu compañera.- era obvio que estábamos hablando a velocidad vampiro, cualquier humano que escuchara nos miraría como si nos faltara un tornillo.

-Alice tus chistes no son graciosos.-

-claro que si, es solo que te cuesta aceptarlos.-

-ya me voy- camine al aparcamiento y me fui a Port Angels. En el camino Charlie me mando un mensaje: _el avión de Bella salió a las nueve, más o menos llega a Port Angels a las dos. Gracias de nuevo._ A esto le conteste. _Ya voy para allá, llegare a eso de las 2:30. Y es un placer ir por bella._ Llegue a Port Angels a eso de las 2:15. Fui directamente al aeropuerto. Me estacione cerca de la salida. Me baje lentamente y camine con mis manos metidas a mi pantalón como si nada. Entre y me senté en la sala de espera. Los comentarios incómodos hacia mi persona comenzaron inmediatamente. _Que bueno esta ese chico. Ojala lo hubiera conocido antes de casarme._ Como alguien podía decir semejante cosa cuando se dirigía a su luna de miel._ Ese chavo está que arde. _No diría eso si me tocara, claro que _ese chico este súper congelado,_ no suena bien. Cinco minutos después de que llegara y como cien comentarios absurdos anunciaron la llegada de mi Bella. Me pare para recibirla, fue la primera en salir. Sus ojos volvieron a brillar cuando me vieron, aunque no estaba segura. Trate de leer sus pensamientos pero solo lograba ver una computadora.

-si te extrañe.- me dijo en cuanto salió de la fila.

-yo también.- la abrase y me valió lo que pudiera pasar.

-me muero por ir a Seattle.- me dijo mordiéndose el labio

-no deberías decir esa palabra en mí presencia, aun menos relacionada conmigo.-

-tranquilo, recuerda que soy sarcástica.- ese tranquilo me preocupo. ¿Ya lo abría descifrado?

Tome su mochila y caminamos relativamente juntos. Le abrí la puerta y espere a que se sentara para cerrar la puerta. Acomode su mochila en el asiento de atrás y luego me senté y prendí el carro.

-tengo una duda.-

-dime.- no debí de haber dicho eso

-quiero que me diga la verdad acerca de lo que paso el día del accidente con el coche.-

-como que la verdad. Bella ya te lo dije solo te moví un poco para que el carro no te golpeara.-

-no es verdad, y si no me quieres decir la verdad, bien.- cruzo sus brazos y fijo la mirada en la carretera.

**Hay ese Edward como hace sufrir a Bella. Jeje. Espero que le haya gustado el p.v. de Edward. Dejen sus comentarios en el botoncito verde. ****La canción es de Joseph Arthur- your the honey and the moon escúchenla es Buena.**


	12. tu eres mas importante

Cuando vi de quien se traba me arrepentí de haberme asomado. No tenía ganas ni ánimos de verle, esa fue una de las razones por las cuales no fui a la escuela.

-Bella ábreme, se que estas ahí, vamos.- grito cuando cerré la cortina

No tenía intenciones de abrirle, pero el hecho de que gritara y mis vecinos lo escucharan me alarmo, lo último que quería era que Charlie se enterara.

Regrese a la puerta y le abrí.

-que se te ofrece Edward.- mi tono era normal

-me preocupaste.- fue lo primero que me dijo

-por que, tu faltas cuando se te da la gana.- me defendí aun con mi tono normal

-si, pero yo no apago el celular para que nadie me encuentre.- su tono si parecía preocupado, aparte de su regaño.

-sabes tus cambios tan repentinos de humor me dan jaqueca, por eso falte.- dije sarcásticamente

-perdóname Bella, te prometo que me mantendré lo mas lejos de ti, enserio perdóname.- conforme dijo esto bajo los escalones de la entrada con suma rapidez y se subió a su volvo, arranco cual caballo enojado y se fue de ahí. Yo me quede con mis palabras en la boca, pues no tuve tiempo de decirle que era un comentario sarcástico.

Estaba tan sorprendida que solo me quede ahí parada como tarada en la puerta. Cuando una idea me vino a la mente decidí que era tiempo de meterme. Le mandaría un mensaje a Alice, así le preguntaría como estaba su hermano y si podíamos hablar. Pues no quería que se alejara de mí, como en ese sueño que tuve hace unas semanas. Tome mi celular que estaba en mi mochila apagado, presione la tecla roja y se encendió, después de que se terminara de prender vi las llamadas y mensajes que tenia de Alice y de Edward, juntos hacia casi 50 llamadas y mensajes. Me sentí apenada. Fui al menú y empecé a escribir el mensaje.

_Alice necesito un gran favor, me podrías decir como esta tu hermano, es que creo que me entendió mal, y de verdad necesito aclarar las cosas._

Apreté la tecla de mandar y espere sentada en el sillón la respuesta. Pasaron mas de diez minutos y Alice no me contestaba, mis nervios se hicieron presentes, me pare para caminar en circulo por toda la casa con el celular en la mano, pero nada, me canse de esperar y le marque, estaba apagado su celular. Mi mente empezó a trabajar de mas, comencé a pensar en demasiadas posibilidades, lo poco que conocía a Edward sabia que era bastante dramático y no podía llegar a una conclusión sobre que tontería haría. Me arme de valor y marque. Entonces un ruido parecido a un tono de celular sonó en mi cocina. Camine lentamente y temerosa a la cocina. Salta del susto cuando lo vi sentado en la barra.

-dios, me asustaste.- le dije mientras presionaba mi pecho para calmar mi corazón sobresaltado.

-ya estamos a mano, alguien me dijo que tu querías hablar conmigo.- me fui acercando a el poco a poco.

-así, pues no te mintió, quisiera saber por que eres tan…no se, tomas todo demasiado enserio, no sabes cuándo es un simple comentario sarcástico.- estaba justamente enfrente de el, si a caso unos diez centímetros nos separaban.

-mas bien tú eres demasiado sarcástica.- me miraba directamente a los ojos, sus ojos parecían de otro tono diferente.

-no lo creo.- dije lentamente estas tres palabras, sus ojos me hipnotizaban. Levanto una ceja, se veía tan…sexy cuando hacia eso.

-esta bien, mitad tu y mitad yo.-

-aja- estaba tan atontada con el que si en ese momento me decía: salta del techo de tu casa. Lo haría sin pensarlo.

-pero tienes que tener cuidado con tus palabras, soy un poco torpe para tus pensamientos adolecentes.- ese comentario me saco de onda, que le pasaba, el también era un adolecente, quizá mas maduro, pero lo era.

-y yo para tus pensamientos de la era del caldo. Sabes que, ya dejemos el tema así, por que es tonto discutir por eso.-

-de acuerdo-

--que tal si para que agarres tu onda adolecente vas conmigo a la playa el sábado.-

-a cual playa.- ese tono se me hico muy sensual, quizá estaba delirando

-La Push.- me mordí el labio

-el viernes me voy con mis hermanos de campamento, si no quizá te acompañaba.-

-esta bien.- dije voleando a ver la hora. Me preocupaba que Charlie llegara y nos viera tan juntos, yo con mis manos muy cerca de las piernas de Edward.

-pero ya sabes que el sábado que viene vamos a Seattle tu y yo.- su voz era muy incitante.

-si, aunque Charlie todavía no me la luz verde para ir.- dije

-si quieres le puedo pedir permiso, tu sabes que no me lo negaría.-

-una cosa es llevarme a la escuela y otra es ir contigo a otro estado, y solo contigo.-

-tienes razón, le pides permiso, me tengo que ir, tu papa hoy llega temprano. Te veo mañana.- bajo de la barra y me dio un beso en la frente.

-claro.- dijo idiotizada por ese beso.

Salió por la puerta trasera en el mismo momento que Charlie entraba por la principal.

El miércoles fue aburrido, no hable con el en todo el día, pero a la hora del recreo cruzamos miradas. Después en la tarde me puse a platicar con mi mama por el Messenger. En la noche mi papa me dio la buena noticia.

-creo que esta bien si vas a Seattle, después ya estas grande, aunque estaría mejor si alguien te acompañara, quizás Edward, el parece respetuoso.-

-le comentare, después de todo el tampoco quiere ir al baile.-

-estaría tranquilo si él fuera contigo.-

-mañana le pregunto.- estaba gritando para mis adentros un si con gran felicidad, no tendría que mentirle a Charlie.

El jueves por la mañana nos tocaba biología a primera hora, lo espere en nuestra mesa para decirle las buenas noticias. Pero otra vez no fue, no comprendía el porque, el sol por fin salió en todo su resplandor. El viernes llego tarde y se fue temprano, y no tuve oportunidad de hablar con el. Regrese a casa desanimada, dormí toda la tarde, me desperté hasta las cinco de la mañana del sábado. Me levante a bañarme y prepararme para ir a La Push. Salí de mi casa faltando diez minutos para las siete.

Llegue a la famosa tienda de los Newton en donde todos me esperaban.

-Bella me alegra que llegaras a tiempo.- dijo Mike

-Eric me dijo que a las siete y eme aquí.-

-dijimos a las seis y media, bueno Jesica que se ofreció a decirle a todos del cambio te debió de haber dicho a ti.- dijo un poco molesto

-no hay problema, ya llegue, vámonos.-

Mike se llevaría su camioneta al igual que Tyler y Lee. Jesica y Ángela nos iríamos con Mike. Eric, Lauren y John con Tyler. Y Lee se llevaría a Samanta y Ben. Salimos como a las siete y media. Era alrededor de una hora para llegar a la playa, querían llegar temprano para tener un buen lugar. No sabia para que el lugar. El caso es que cuando llegamos encontramos un buen sitio para estacionarnos.

Bajamos todo lo que llevaban y nos instalamos alrededor de una de las fogatas cerca de la playa. Desayunamos en cuanto nos sentamos, vimos el paisaje por un rato hasta que decidieron cambiarse y hacer surf. Ángela fue la única que se quedo conmigo, pues todo querían dominar las olas. A eso de las once unos chavos se nos acercaron. Se sentaron enfrente de nosotros. Yo seguí platicando con Ángela hasta que uno se intereso en la platica.

-hubieras invitado a Cullen.- dijo Ángela

-el no podía venir aquí hoy.-

-ni nunca.- contesto el más fornido de todos.

-a que te refieres.- pregunte

-los Cullen son alérgicos a esta zona, como quien dice. Perdón soy Sam, el es Paul y Jacob.-

-Bella y Ángela.- nos presente.

-eres Bella Swan.- pregunto el que creí que era Jacob.

-si…

-soy Jacob, Jacob Black.- claro el hijo del anterior dueño de la camioneta.

-oh, cuanto has crecido.- la verdad por lo único que le hable fue porque quería saber que se debía que eran alérgicos los Cullen.

-que te parece si damos un paseo.- gran…excelente idea

-si claro, no te molesta verdad Ángela.- quien estaba muy entretenida hablando con el tal Paul.

-no hay problema Bella.- me pare y seguí a Jacob, que se dirigía al bosque.

-cuanto ha pasado eh.- me dijo

-si, tanto que esta tienes mas largo el pelo que yo.- brome

-si.- contesto riendo.

-y… a que son alérgicos los Cullen.- trate de poner una cara tierna para que me contestara, así como la que ponen los nenes para que le compren lo que quieren.

-es que no se mucho.-

-pues lo que sepas será bueno.- no tenía ni la mas mínima idea de cómo convencerlo, pero yo era mayor que el así que esa era una ventaja… trata de coquetearle

-es una historia de miedo, segura que deseas escucharla.-

-no les tengo miedo a los monstruos.-

-pues son algo parecidos a ellos.- dijo muy pensativo

-quienes.- pregunte

-mira los quileute tenemos nuestras creencias y leyendas, así que cuando te lo vaya a contar no te burles.-

-vamos que tan loco puede ser.-

-quizá te parezca bastante loco, pero te repito, son nuestras leyendas.-

-te prometo no reírme.-

-y otra cosa, no debes hablar con nadie de esto.-

-también te lo prometo, pero ya dime.-

-primero tenemos que llegar a un lugar especial para contártelo.-

-vale.- tenía que disimularla así que lo seguí. Saque mi celular para ver la hora, pero lo que vi fue que tenia un mensaje de Edward.

_No vayas a lastimarte, recuerda que tienes que estar completa para el viernes. Aléjate de la playa y los bosques, no es seguro ahí. Hazme caso. CUIDATE._

El mensaje tenía diez minutos en mi bandeja de entrada, así que decidí contestarle.

_Tengo dos horas aquí Edward, y no me ha pasado nada, pero prometo llegar completa a la escuela el lunes. Tú también cuídate._ Se lo mande y justamente cuando se estaba terminando de enviar pise mal la raíz de un árbol y me fui al suelo de bruces, el celular salió volando como yo. Pero Jacob alcanzo a cacharlo antes que se estrellara, cosa que no pudo hacer conmigo pues yo ya me había estrellado en el suelo. Me ayudo a levantarme y sacudirme, no quería que alguien se diera cuenta que me había caído, pues le lunes todos se burlarían de mi.

Por fin llegamos al mentado lugar. Estaba mas cerca de la playa y al mismo tiempo del bosque, era un lugar muy bonito, valió la pena la caída. Jacob prendió una fogata. Cuando termino de prenderse observe que la llama era azul. Algo mágico.

-bueno pues empecemos.- dijo Jacob frotándose las manos

-muy bien.- dije emocionada.

-una de las leyendas de los quileute es que descendemos de los lobos. Es como una adoración la que tenemos hacia esos animales. Y se dice que nuestros ancestros tenían el poder de transformarse en ellos. Un día mi bisabuelo junto otros tres hombres vigilaban la zona cuando se encontraron con los Cullen, estaban cazando en su territorio. Hicieron un trato con los fríos, si ellos no le decían a nadie ellos jamás tocarían territorio quileute.-

-fríos.- pregunte

-si, ósea los Cullen, el caso es que desde entonces ellos no se acercan a la reserva.-

-ósea que el abuelo de Carlisle hablo con tu bisabuelo.-

-no Bella, Carlisle fue el que hablo con mi bisabuelo.-

-pero… como.- no entendía muy bien… no era posible que Carlisle hubiera conocido el bisabuelo de Jacob.

-Bella, Bella, donde estas.- gritaba Mike a unos metros.

Me levante para gritarle e indicarle en donde estaba.

-es mejor que regreses con los tuyos, ya me tengo que ir.- camino ente los arboles y me dejo sola, peor aun, no me termino de explicar.

-aquí estoy Mike.- grite cuando camine mas a la playa para que me pudiera ver

Jesica iba con el y me miraba muy extraño. Caminamos juntos a donde estaban los demás. El resto del día estuvo tranquilo.

Regresamos a la casa a eso de las ocho de la noche. Cuando llegue a la casa Charlie estaba babeando en el sillón. Trate de despertarlo pero parecía una roca, lo moví un poco para que no se torciera su cuello. Subí y me acosté. Soñé muy raro esa noche, estaba en el bosque y Jacob estaba de un lado y Edward del otro, ambos gritaban que corriera para con ellos, los ojos de Jacob estaban aterrados por Edward, mientras él me pedía que me fuera con el en un tono preocupado pero relajado. Camine lentamente hacia Edward, el extendió su mano y la tome, me abrazo y caminamos juntos lejos de Jacob y del bosque. Desperté sudando frio y exaltada. Vi la hora y apenas eran las tres de la mañana, así que me volví a acostar y trate de dormir, lo logre y esta vez no soñé nada.

El domingo Alice fue a la casa a ver películas, pues toda su familia excepto ella y Esme fueron a acampar. A eso de las seis llego Jasper por ella, junto con Edward. Salí de la casa para despedirme de Alice pero Edward decidió bajarse del carro y conversar conmigo.

-y ese rasguño.- dijo tocando la pequeña herida que me hice cuando me caí.

-fue tu culpa, por contestarte el mensaje no vi la rama de un árbol y me caí.- se rio

-a quien se le ocurre caminar y enviar mensajes a la vez.-

-muchas personas lo hacen.- defendí

-pero esas personas son mas… bueno menos torpes que tu.- dijo arrepentido

-gracias, creo que ya es hora que te vayas.-

-espera no quiero que te vayas enojada conmigo, perdóname, pero es la verdad, aunque estoy feliz que solo tuvieras ese pequeño rasguño.- no le diría del golpe que tenia en la rodilla y el en brazo.

-ves, no soy tan torpe como crees, y sobre el sábado te tengo una buena noticia.- no parecía muy sorprendido pero actuó bien.

-que.- pregunto emocionado

-Charlie quiere que me acompañes, así estamos listos y con permiso para ir a Seattle el fin de semana.-

-muy bien, entonces el sábado eres mía, me tengo que ir, Esme no sabe que ya llegamos y se pondrá de mal humor si nos tardamos mas.- se acerco y me dio un beso en la frente. Alice dejo de platicar con Jasper y fue a despedirse junto con el.

Me metí a la casa y le comunique la noticia a Charlie, y justamente en ese momento sonó el timbre del teléfono.

-residencia de los Swan.- dije, era ridículo pero a veces le hablaban a Charlie gente importante.

-hija, pásame a tu papa.- dijo René, sonaba algo rara.

-claro.- deje la bocina en la barra y le grite a Charlie, el vino inmediatamente.

Hablaron como por diez minutos, y después Charlie colgó. Me llamo y fui a la cocina con el.

-tu madre esta enferma y quiere que vayas con ella unos días, así que mañana por la mañana te llevo a al aeropuerto.- no parecía que fuera algo delicado, sino más bien algún capricho de mi mama.

-y de que está enferma.-

-del estomago y como no esta Phil se siente sola y quiere que le hagas compañía mientras llega.-

-y cuando llega.-

-el miércoles.- no serian tantos días.

-claro, bueno me voy a hacer mis maletas.- un pensamiento me invadió "no vería a Edward tres días" lo demás no importaba.

Empaque tristemente mis cosas, tan solo pensar que estaría separada de el por tres días ya dolía. Para colmo de males no pude dormir bien, no tenía nada que hacer a las cuatro de la mañana. Y como su lo hubiera invocado mi celular sonó, sabía de antemano de quien era el mensaje, mi cara tenía una sonrisa dibujada.

_Perdón si te despierto, pero es que no tengo sueño y me preguntaba si hoy llegarías temprano para platicar un rato_

Inmediatamente le conteste:

_No te preocupes yo tampoco puedo dormir, y hoy no voy a ir a la escuela, hasta el jueves. Me voy con mi mama unos días._

El sueño se fue junto al mensaje, estaba totalmente despierta. Su mensaje me llego al minuto.

_Pues espero que te vaya bien, que tal si me das tu correo para platicar mientras tu estas allá_… le conteste dándole mi correo, y también lo invite a que se conectara. A lo cual me contesto con un si.

Era claro que ninguno de los dos era normal pues quién diablos se conectaría a las cuatro de la mañana solo para platicar con el chico que te gusta. Duramos dos horas platicando de cosas tontas, el caso era distraernos. Después Charlie toco a mi puerta a eso de las seis. Salí al encuentro.

-hija, me tengo que ir de emergencia a la comisaria, lamento no poder llevarte, aquí está tu boleto.- me tendió su mano con el boleto, estaba apurado por irse.

-está bien papa, no te preocupes, ya vete.- me dio un abrazo y un beso y se fue.

Regrese a la computadora para despedirme de Edward.

**Bella dice: **_siento la tardanza, Charlie se vino a despedir y a darme el boleto, creo que lo mejor es que ya me prepare para irme_

**Edward dice: **_te vas a ir tu sola al aeropuerto?_

**Bella dice: **_Si, Charlie tenía una emergencia y debía de ir_

**Edward dice: **_Paso por ti en quince minutos_

**Bella dice: **_No como crees, yo me voy_

**Edward aparece como no conectado**

**Bella dice: **_Edward?_

No tuve más remedio que apagar la computadora y arreglarme. Solo llevaba una mochila y un bolso. Baje a la cocina con mis cosas y cuando me disponía a servirme algo de comer el toco la puerta. Fue a abrirle y me quede mirándolo, se veía increíblemente guapo.

-ya estas lista- me dijo para atraer mi atención, bueno para que hablara porque ya tenía mi atención.

-si… solo deja almuerzo algo.- entre a la casa y deje la puerta abierta, termine de servirme el cereal y comencé a comerlo a suma rapidez.

En diez minutos ya estábamos en la gran avenid de Forks. Manejaba algo rápido, pero con sumo cuidado. Pasamos por la escuela y recordé que él tenía que ir.

-hoy no vas a ir a la escuela.- le pregunte

-hable con Esme y me pidió el día. No te preocupes.- volteo a verme con satisfacción

-me siento tan mal de quitarte de tus obligaciones.- dije mirando mis piernas

-no inventes Bella, tu eres más importante.-

No supe que contestar a eso, me quede congelada en ese momento. Dado el silencio Edward puso música. Robbie Williams lleno el carro de su música. Primero millennium, supreme, Angels, rock dj, feel y lovelight. Fueron las canciones que escuchamos durante el viaje. Antes de llegar, antes de que lovelight terminara, estando estacionados Edward me miro muy intensamente, estaba triste y a la vez contento. Se le notaba. Y dijo algo que me dejaría pensativa durante tres días.

-te voy a extrañar Bella, y te voy a pedir que si tú no me extrañas no me vuelvas a hablar, pero si me extrañas estarás firmando tu sentencia de muerte.-

-a que te refieres.-

-soy muy peligroso para ti, y quizá inconscientemente lo sabes.-

-no, no eres peligroso para mí, como puedes decir eso si siempre me estas salvando de cada mala situación en la que estoy.-

-lo hago porque te quiero y de verdad me frustraría si algo te pasa por mi culpa o por lo que soy.-

-por lo que eres, Edward a que te refieres con eso.-

-estos tres días recuerda cada momento junto a mí y… descubre si hay algo raro en mi o en mi familia.- tenía ganas de decirle lo que Jacob me dijo. Pero era mejor pensar bien las cosas como el dijo.

-está bien, lo pensare, pero te prometo que te voy a extrañar y que no me voy a alejar de ti seas lo que seas.- dijo firmemente

-cuando sepas que soy espero que estés igual de segura que ahora.-

-lo estaré.- afirme

-es hora de que te vayas.- toda la charla estuvo volteado mirando mi rostro y con su brazo recargado en mi asiento. De esa forma se veía espectacular, y su olor me llegaba perfectamente.

-si.- dijo moviendo mi cabeza de un lado a otro suavemente

No me fije que se bajo y me abrió la puerta. Se arrodillo enfrente de mí y me dijo:

-cuídate y piensa bien las cosas. Una vez que entras ya no puedes salir.- me dio un beso en la mejilla, muy pero muy cerca del labio, mi corazón se disparo a los cielos.

-lo hare.- me ayudo a salir del auto y caminamos juntos al aeropuerto. El vuelo estaba por salir tenía que irme ya. Así que Edward que tenía mi maleta en su mano me la dio tiernamente y me sonrió.

-hasta pronto.-

-adiós.- conteste y camine hacia con la señora que pide los boletos. Ya estando dentro voltee a ver a Edward, seguí en donde mismo parado esperando a que me fuera, le dije adiós con la mano y me adentre al pasillo que conduce al avión.

**Bueno esta vez no dejo canciones, pero pueden escuchar las de Robbie Williams. Dejen su comentario :P**

***tC***


	13. ¿ella sabe?

No sé si había hecho bien en a verle dicho Bella que recordara cada momento, sabía que había una laguna del día del accidente y ahora me decía que prácticamente si lo vio. No daría mi brazo a torcer tan fácil. No le podía mentir pero, si disfrazar la verdad. Creo que también se molesto por lo de su padre. Después de eso ya no hablamos y cuando llegamos Alice ya nos estaba esperando. Le tenía un regalo una blusa y un pantalón que a Bella le gustarían.

-no seas amargado, te aseguro que se lo pondrá el sábado.- dijo Alice a velocidad vampiro

-Alice, ella sospecha y ya no se que hacer y tu vienes con tus tontos regalos.-

-habla con ella, es lo que haces en mi visión y todo sale bien.-

-hablare con ella mañana en el almuerzo.-

-Eso es una buena idea, ahora entremos a su casa.- Bella nos acababa de invitar a pasar, entre y deje su mochila en el sillón, no es que estuviera cansado de cargarla, no pesaba nada, pero un humano ya tendría dormido el brazo. No sé como pase de estar feliz de verla, pase a estar estresado por no saber que hacer si ella ya sabía que era yo. Nos sentamos juntos Alice y yo, Bella se fue al reclinatorio de Charlie. Abrió su regalo y le gusto tal como había dicho. Necesitaba pensar, estar lejos de Alice y por mucho que me doliera de Bella. Me levante y camine a la puerta después de inventarme una excusa para irme.

-no estás enojado, verdad.- pregunto Bella detrás de mi

-no.-

-entonces te veo mañana.- dijo dudando

-si, quisiera pedirte una cosa, si no te molesta.-

-lo que quieras.- su cara se torno triste, no sé que estaría pesando

-mañana te sientas conmigo en el almuerzo.-

-claro.- lo que le dije no era lo que esperaba, creo que era mejor

-hasta mañana y que duermas bien.- me despedí con un beso en la frente

-tú también, hasta mañana.- me fui al coche, Bella se quedo en la entrada de su casa hasta que me fui.

Lo primero que hice al llegar a la casa fue tocar el piano, Esme vino enseguida al salón.

-si vuelves a hacer eso sin avisar te va a ir muy mal, jovencito.-

-lo siento.- dije solemnemente, que mas podía decir

-está bien.- dijo alegremente mi madre

Seguí tocando mientras las ideas y argumentos corrían por mi mente hasta que el teléfono de la casa sonó, cosa rara. Fui a contestar pero Esme me gano.

-mama, Charlie me pidió que me quedara a dormir con Bella, que tal si me mandas mis cosas…_el pantalón azul de_…dijo varias prendas y cosas tontas e inútiles a velocidad vampiro.-

-claro, hija, yo te las mando con Edward.- colgó mi madre y se esfumo de la habitación.

A los dos minutos bajo con todas las cosas que Alice le pidió. Yo seguí tocando el piano. Y dure así unos quince minutos. Más que nada para parecer humano. Y hacer parecer a Esme humana escogiendo la ropa adecuada para su hija adolecente adoradora de la moda. Finalmente decidí que era tiempo y me puse en marcha.

Solo le di la mochila a Alice y ya me iba cuando Bella me hablo.

-por que no te quedas a cenar.-

-ayúdame Alice.- dije a velocidad vampiro

-claro.- me contesto

-Bella, el solo come la comida de mi madre.- me justifico

-tiene razón Alice, yo solo como en casa, pero gracias.-

-pero se puede quedar a ver una película, mientras yo me baño. Para que el te cuide.-

-eres una duendecilla muy mala.-

-claro que lo soy, y por eso me adoras, que se diviertan- me dedico una sonrisa picara

-te parece bien.- pregunto Bella

-en mi mochila ahí varias, escojan la que quieran.- indico Alice, después todo unas cosas y subió las escaleras.

Saque todas las películas, que eran todas románticas y aburridas a mi punto de vista.

-escoge la que quieras ver.- le dije a Bella, pues a mí me daba igual, con que estuviera con ella.

-y si escojo una que no te gusta.-

-ninguna me gusta, pero la veré.- le sonreí para que no se lo fuera a tomar a mal

-ok, veamos…creo que esta estará bien.- tomo una que se llama "te amare por siempre". Creo que era la más decente de todas.

-esa se ve interesante.-

Bella se fue al sillón, y yo puse la película, me senté con ella y vimos la película. Ella se recargo en mí y yo solo sonreía internamente. La película me gusto, y por un momento me sentí identificado con el protagonista, toda su vida no tuvo nada porque vivir y cuando la encuentra a ella todo tiene sentido. Aunque no es fácil cuando te vas sin decirle a donde y por cuánto tiempo te vas, pero ella te espera siempre, aunque a veces no muy feliz. Al final tienen una hija y él se muere. Cosa rara, yo no puedo morir y procrear. Entonces pensé, y si Bella quiere ser madre, yo no puedo darle eso, ni nada parecido.

-tranquilo Edward, solo piensa en el hoy, mañana te preocupas de mañana. Bella todavía es chica como para tener esos deseos.-

-pero algún día los tendrá.-

-lo sé, pero yo no veo que ella este triste junto a ti, ella es inmensamente feliz a tu lado, siendo humana y vampiro.-

-y no es muy buena para mentir.-

-no, así que todo estará bien.- toco mi hombre y después me dio un beso en la mejilla.

Bella se había quedado dormida hacia unos veinte minutos. Y la tenía en mis brazos, la cargue y la lleve a su habitación. La recosté en su cama y le quite los zapatos y la cobije. Me quede a su lado toda la noche. Vi como su pecho se levantaba cada vez que respiraba pacíficamente, y con frecuencia decía mi nombre. Notaba cierta felicidad en sus palabras y eso me alagaba increíblemente. Era tan hermosa. No podía creer que ella quisiera pasar conmigo el resto de la eternidad. Era algo que nadie se merecía, ella era demasiado para cualquiera.

Alice estuvo toda la noche afuera con Jasper, en algún lado del bosque. Así que cuando toco a la puerta supe que era hora de irme, no sin antes darle un beso en la mejilla y en la frente. Salí por la ventana, agradecí que Alice se llevo el coche a estacionarlo lejos de la calle de Bella. Camine hasta él y me fui a la casa. Me cambie de ropa y guarde las libretas que me tocaban. Escogí un CD de música clásica y me fui al coche a esperar a Jasper, Rosalie y Emmett. Llegamos al instituto relativamente temprano. La camioneta de Bella hizo su entrada con su ruido tan característico de ella. Alice corrió con Jasper en cuento estuvo detenida la camioneta. Yo al verlos camine hacia con Bella.

-recuerda que hoy te sientas conmigo.- le recordé

-como olvidarlo.- se quedo un rato pensativa y de nuevo hablo.

-ayer tú me subiste a mi habitación.-

-si.-

-gracias.- fue un verdadero placer

-de nada, que tal si haces la tarea de literatura.- recordé que había faltado el lunes, por lo que no sabía que había tarea.

-¿hay?

-si, ven yo te ayudo.-

En la cafetería hicimos su tarea de literatura y la de química. Bella era buena para la literatura pero para química no mucho, así que termine pasándole los resultados de los ejercicios, pero no solo se los pase también se lo explique. No tardo mucho para que los demás llegaran y cuando Ángela se acerco decidí que era tiempo de alejarme un poco para que pudiera platicar.

-me tengo que ir, te veo en el salón.- me pare y camine con Jasper, Alice y Emmett, quien sabe donde andaba Rosalie.

-se veían tan tiernos juntos.- dijo Emmett con sus dos manos juntas y cerca de la boca con los ojos mirando el cielo

-no fastidies.- le dije

-es la verdad, a poco no Jasper.-

-hacen una bonita pareja.- dijo firmemente mi hermano

-si, hacen una linda pareja, pero dime que vamos a hacer cuando no llegue el lunes porque te la cenaste, eh, yo quiero saber, ya que estamos arriesgando todo por ella, más bien por tu relación con ella.- la prepotente de Rosalie hizo su grandiosa aparición.

-estábamos tan bien antes de que llegaras, asi que mejor cállate.- le dije retándole con la mirada.

-no Edward, te estás arriesgando demasiado por ella, no lo entiendes, es una humana, sus emociones pueden cambiar, te puede dejar por cualquiera en el momento que quiera, y cuando lo haga que va a pasar, porque ella va a saber nuestro secreto. Tu solo ves el lado lindo de esto, no ves lo malo, todo lo que puede pasar si ella acaba satisfaciendo tu apetito, y no el sexual.-

-Rosalie, mi vida sexual…

-cual.- pregunto sarcásticamente

-que no te importe lo que haga con Bella, y te aviso, si ella va a saber toda la verdad porque la quiero con ella, la amo. Así que vete acostumbrando a verla, olerla y a tenerla cerca, porque va a formar parte de nuestra familia.- mi tono era muy elevado, hasta para los humanos, y en la forma en que se lo dije no fue para nada amable.

El timbre salvo el día, de no a ver sonado creo que Rosalie y yo nos hubiéramos peleado. Entre a literatura con Bella, después a química. Pero yo tenía cálculo y ella no. Así que estuvimos una clase sin vernos. Tan pronto sonó el timbre fui al salón en el que estaba Bella y la espere en la puerta aunque no la espere mucho pues salió corriendo y se estrello conmigo. Una leve sonrisa se dibujo en mi cara. Le ofrecí mi mano para que se levantara y ella la acepto. Caminamos juntos a la cafetería e hice algo que me arrepentiría después, me forme para tomar un almuerzo. Nos fuimos a sentar a una mesa abandonada en la esquina de la cafetería. Ahí no entraba jamás la luz del sol. Pero sería algo demasiado obvio si nosotros nos sentáramos ahí.

-aquí nadie nos va a oír. Ahora dime, pensaste bien lo que te dije.- tome un pedazo de pizza

-si, pero para poder decirte lo que pienso, necesito saber la verdad…- deje caer la pizza en la charola

-Bella.- dije grave

-Edward.- imito mi tono

-ya te dije que fue lo que pasó.- repetí de nuevo lo mismo que le había dicho ayer

-no es verdad.- y se volvia a empeñar

- Edward, solo necesito saber que no eres superman y cómo fue que moviste la camioneta sin a ver caído en un barril con desechos radiactivos.-

-crees que soy un superhéroe, Bella estas muy lejos de la verdad.-

-no, estoy bastante cerca, pero tú te empeñas en disfrazarla, así que por favor dime que fue lo que pasó.-

-que pasa si te digo la verdad.- pregunte ahora tomando un poco de soda

-sabré la verdad y podre decirte que es lo que pienso.-

-te lo digo si comes algo.- le avente suavemente la charola.

Con algo de gracia ella tomo la pizza y le dio una gran mordida

-contento.-

-algo. Ahora digamos que porque si yo tengo la fuerza suficiente como para mover una camioneta y evitar que te machaque la pierna, que es lo que piensas hacer.-

-decirte lo que pienso, que era lo que tu pensabas que iba a hacer. No me digas que pensabas que saldría a decirles a todos en esta escuela: Edward Cullen tiene una increíble fuerza, tanto que movió la camioneta de Tyler para que no me machacara mi linda pierna.- lo ultimo lo dijo imitando mi tono de voz. Recordaba aquel día en el hospital cuando le dije aquello.

-no, no creo que vayas a hacer eso. Pero lo que te voy a confiar es importante e involucra a mi familia y si alguien se entera nos vamos de Forks.- con lo ultimo Bella puso cara de sufrimiento.

-jamás le diría a alguien lo que eres. Menos si con eso tú te vas. Quiero que te quedes aquí. Conmigo.- no pude evitar sonreír ante esa declaración. Quería que me quedara con ella.

-está bien. Termina de almorzar. Charlie llega hoy verdad.-

-aja.- tomo un poco de pizza y soda. Después yo le di una manzana roja. La tome entre mis dos manos y se la ofrecí. Ella se quedo mirando. Contemplándome y la tomo muy segura, le dio una mordida grande y me sonrió.

-esta buena.- me dijo.

El ruido que había sido el más glorioso se había convertido en el más odioso. El timbre sonó anunciando el final del receso. Bella siguió con la manzana y yo tome la charola y tire el pedazo de pizza que quedo y la lata del refresco. Camine junto a ella a nuestra siguiente clase. Toda la clase ella estuvo atenta a lo que explicaba la maestra y yo a lo que hacía Bella. De vez en cuando volteaba y me dedicaba una sonrisa y yo se la regresaba. El día en la escuela llego a su final y fue hora de despedirnos. La vería hasta en la mañana, pues iría a cazar con Jasper y Emmett en la noche o más bien en la tarde.

-me saludas a Charlie.- salíamos al aparcamiento

-claro, de seguro que te ha de extrañar.-

-que descanses, te veo mañana.- bese su delicada frente y me fui

-adiós.-

Entro a su camioneta y se fue, yo tuve que esperar a que Rosalie y Emmett salieran pero en lugar de eso Alice volteo a verme un poco enfadada.

-que.- pregunte

-Rosalie está molesta y se fue a la casa caminado con Emmett.-

-bien.- dije cabreado.

Entramos todos al auto y encendí muy bruscamente el coche al igual que lo arranque. Maneje lo más rápido que se podía en ese pueblo. Estaba harto de las infantilerias de Rosalie. Y tenerme esperando como un idiota sin haberme avisado que se iba air caminando no me tenía muy contento. Apenas llegue a la casa frene de trancazo, tanto que las llantas chillaron. Esme salió a nuestro encuentro.

-que es lo que pasa.-

-lo que pasa es que estoy harto de Rosalie y su inmadurez. Es una idiotez que siga odiando a los humanos solo porque ella ya no lo es y jamás lo será.- entre a la casa y me encerré en mi cuarto. No sabía porque tan de pronto explote, llevaba casi un siglo soportándole y hasta ahora que se metía con mi Bella… pues por eso, me enojaba a un grado que no podía controlar. No me agradaba en la forma que se refería a ella. Pero de igual manera no volvería a comportarme de esa manera y menso delante de mi madre.

_Espero que ya estés de humor para que pueda hablar contigo_. Me llamo Carlisle y al segundo apareció enfrente de mí. Yo estaba recostado en el sillón. Me incorpore y Carlisle se sentó a mi lado. Me miro y después hablo

-así que ya lo haz decidido.-

-no la voy a convertir, jamás le haría eso a ella, pero no tiene que ser un vampiro para ser de esta familia.-

-claro que no, de hecho ya es parte, al igual que tu. Sabes que Esme y yo te apoyamos en todo.-

-gracias, aunque no creo que me apoyen cuando i quicio se turbe y quiera matar a la rubia.-

-hablare con ella, sabes lo sensible que es con el tema de los humanos.-

-eso no justifica que se la pase fastidiándome y hablando mal de Bella.-

-no, no la justifica. Déjame hablar con ella. Pero relájate.-

-lo de hoy no volverá a pasar. Perdón.-

-no hay cuidado hijo.-

Se levanto y salió de la habitación para entrar Jasper.

-es hora. Ya nos tenemos que ir. Sé que es difícil soportar a Rosalie, pero hazlo por Carlisle y Esme, es lo que nosotros hacemos. Ella en el fondo no es así.-

-pero muy, muy en el fondo.- bromee

-vamos.- me di un golpecito en la espalda y se levanto, lo seguí y nos adentramos en el bosque. Emmett nos alcanzo cuando ya casi terminábamos. Duramos en el bosque hasta que amaneció después nos fuimos a la casa a cambiarnos para ir al colegio. Bella estaba afuera de su camioneta esperándome. Estaba con su celular escuchando música. Era rock the casbah de the clash. Muy buena canción.

-Charlie también te mando saludar eh.-

-me acabas de alegrar el día.-

-hoy también nos sentamos juntos.- pregunto

-claro. Te veo hasta el receso, hoy nos vemos hasta esa hora.-

-si… bueno me voy. Te veo al rato.-

-si.- camine al edificio cinco a clase de mecánica.

Para mi mala suerte Mike newton si estaba en todas las clases de Bella así que me puse a escuchar un rato: _me pregunto que traerá el Cullen con Bella, últimamente han estado mucho juntos y no me gusta en la forma que la mira. Y creo que ella lo mira también, aunque no de la misma manera._ Me eran graciosos los pensamientos de Mike. Pero era un chico inocente. La clase se termino antes pues el maestro tenía una emergencia familiar. Camine al edificio dos en donde estaba Bella y la espere afuera de su salón. Otra vez ella fue la primera en salir aunque hoy no se estrello conmigo.

-hola.- le dije

-hola, sabía que estarías aquí.-

-ves el futuro.-

-no, pero vi que el maestro de mecánica se fue temprano.- listilla

-que lista.-

Hice lo mismo que ayer. Tome un desayuno para los dos y nos fuimos a nuestra mesa.

-en que nos quedamos ayer.- pregunte

-en que confirmaste que si tenias súper fuerza.-

-eso no es verdad, te dije que suponíamos no que yo te lo afirmaba.-

-y también dijimos que me digieras lo que me digieras no se lo diría a nadie, puedes confiar en mí.-

-en parte no quiero que lo hagas, es algo peligroso para ti, pero por otra me muero porque así sea.-

-no tienes que morirte, puedes hacerlo sin nada a cambio.-

-le recordaste a tu papa que vas a ir conmigo a Seattle mañana.-

-no, ayer solo comió y se fue a descansar. Y hoy se fue temprano… no cambies el tema.-

-lo siento. Entonces en que estábamos… así,en que si comías yo hablaba.-

-eres algo tramposo.- tomo el sándwich y le dio dos mordidas, sus cachecitos se inflaron, se veía tan tierna y a la vez un poco graciosa.

-hoy me voy a tu casa y platicamos de esto, es demasiado complicado como tratarlo con tanta gente y en la escuela. Y depende de lo que decidas iremos mañana a Seattle.- le diría la verdad en casa. Lejos de mis hermanos y cualquier humano.

-eso me parece bien, aunque dudo que haya algo que me haga alejarme de ti.- al menos debía de tener una idea de lo que yo era. Pero no me lo quería decir porque le daba miedo.

-vamos, tenemos que llegar temprano a clases, y después nos vamos a tu casa.-

-muy bien.- me mostro la sonrisa más grande que le conocía. Preciosa.

**Pues está aquí les dejo, ya se descubrirá todo y que va a pasar… uuuu. Jeje. creo que la cancion de hoy sera love letter de blaqk audio y river flows in you de yurima ¡Firmen!**

***tC***


	14. decifrando

**Primero que nada debo decirles que hice una gran tontería, borre la P.V de Bella así que este no será el original. Igual espero que les guste. **

No entendía a mi madre, los dos días que estuve con ella se la pasó con antojos, los mareos y todo lo que tenía desaparecieron cuando llegue. Durante el día salíamos de compras o por comida en el caso de mi madre. Por mi parte el resto del día me la pasaba platicando con Edward por Messenger. El martes, ese día fue cuando descifre lo que Edward era.

Estaba en mi cama, mirando los rayos de sol que se colaban por las persianas. No sé porque pensé en Edward, el nunca salía cuando había sol. Ni él ni su familia, aparte yo nunca los había visto comer, siempre tenía charolas en su mesa con comida, pero jamás vi que tomaran alguna pieza. Y ese sueño que tuve de cómo realmente Edward me salvo de que la camioneta de Tyler me matara.

-hija ya está listo el desayuno.- la voz que anuncia mi inicio del día.

-ya voy.- me levante y fui a la cocina donde mi madre estaba tratando de hacer hotcake.

Mientras ella cocinaba yo lo recordaba. Aparte de su fuerza de detener una camioneta a pulso también lucho contra unos borrachos él solo.

-aquí están, no tengo mermelada pero tengo miel y lechera, sácalas del refri.- hice lo que me pidió mi madre y después me senté de nuevo. Vacié un poco de miel sobre los hotcake y unas gotas de lechera. Los partí y luego me los fui comiendo. El primer día que lo vi llego a mi memoria, ese día sus ojos eran negros, pero a la semana siguiente los tenia de un color muy distintos.

-sus ojos.- susurre por debajo.

-los ojos de quien.- pregunto mi madre

-de que hablas, yo ni eh hablado.-

-no. Entonces ya oigo cosas.-

-si, mejor come.- me sentí mal por mentirle, pero como recompensa lave los trastes.

Aproveche que mi madre saldría a pagar la luz o algo así y me puse a investigar sobre los fríos que era igual a vampiros, escribí esa palabra en el buscador, la primera página que vi fue la de wikipedia. Leí solo lo que me interesaba, pero no me aclaro nada. Regrese al buscador y seguí hasta que encontré una página muy peculiar donde describían a Edward a la perfección. Increíblemente guapo, fuerza inhumana y no puede estar en el sol por que se convertiría en cenizas. Pero en ningún lado hablaba del color cambiante de sus ojos. Acababa de descifrar su secreto, el… él era un vampiro. Y razonando mejor estaba irrevocablemente enamorada de un vampiro. Me levante de la silla y camine por mi cuarto, el no quería decirme, por eso me pidió que yo lo descubriera. Claro que siempre tendría la opción de que soy paranoica y alucino. Quizás el trata de decirme que es otra cosa. Aun no averiguaba que pero quizá no era un vampiro. Mi mama llego en la tarde y salimos a comprar unas cosas para la casa. Por la noche platique un rato con Edward y después me fui acostar, mi mama se sentía todavía un poco mal del estomago así que se había ido a acostar temprano. Como era costumbre prendí mi estéreo un rato hasta que me diera sueño. El ruido del timbre me sorprendió, quien podría venir a estas horas. Salí de mi cuarto y fui a abrir la puerta y no me sorprendí de ver de quien se trataba.

-Phil.- grite con emoción.

-monstruo que andas haciendo aquí.- me dijo cargándome

-tu esposa se sentía mal y mando a traerme.- se rio y me bajo al suelo. Tomo su mochila y entramos a la casa. Yo me fui a mi cuarto y Phil a su cuarto, a pesar de que estaba en mi cuarto pude escuchar el grito de mi madre por la emoción.

-te aseguro que te va a encantar nuestra nueva casa, tiene cuatro habitaciones, una para cuando nos visites y la otra para cuando te acompañe el que siempre anda evitando que te le avientes a los carros.-

-ja, que gracioso Phil, aunque dudo que a Edward le guste el sol, el es mas del tipo lluvia, por eso vive en Forks.- si el sol le hace daño como en las películas, jamás lo llevaría a Jacksonville.

-bueno y dime como vas con el hija.- pregunto mi madre sirviéndome un vaso de jugo comprado, si ella llegaba a hacerlo la cocina dejaría de existir por alguna razón.

-pues somos amigos, si a eso te a refieres, es muy gentil, el me llevo al aeropuerto.-

-cuanto quieres apostar cariño, que la próxima vez que venga el va a venir con ella y no como amigo.- Phil que estaba parado al lado de mi madre le di un beso en la mejilla y se rieron juntos de mi.

-se nos hace tarde para el vuelo.- dije cortando su momento.

-claro, mientras yo subo tu maleta, acabas de almorzar.- indico Phil

Termine de almorzar y salimos camino al aeropuerto, Phil seguía platicando de lo preciosa que era la nueva casa en Jacksonville, y lo mucho que me va a gustar ir a visitarlos. Aunque la noticia que se tenían que mudar de inmediato sorprendió a mi madre. Ya en el aeropuerto se puso algo sensible mi madre y lloro. Phil la abrazo y juntos se despidieron de mí. El vuelo a Seattle fue muy tardado, pero el de Seattle a Port Angels no lo fue tanto, quizá porque me fui dormida. Apenas anunciaron que ya podíamos desabrochar los cinturones prepare mis cosas para bajar lo más rápido. Y apenas las puertas de la entrada se abrieron vi el ser más hermoso que existe en este universo. Aunque había un montón de muchachas viéndolo a el, pero el solo me veía a mi. Me sonroje un poco, seguí caminando hasta llegar por fin con el.

-si te extrañe.- le dije apenas me encontré con él.

-yo también.- no sé si lo hizo porque de verdad me extrañaba o para que las chicas de atrás lo dejaran de mirar con cierta depravación, pero me abrazo muy tiernamente.

-me muero por ir a Seattle.-

-no deberías decir esa palabra en mí presencia, aun menos relacionada conmigo.-

-tranquilo, recuerda que soy sarcástica.- note un cambio en él cuando le respondí.

Cargo mi mochila hasta el auto, no se separo de mi en todo el transcurso, cortésmente me abrió la puerta y después el se subió al auto.

-tengo una duda.- pregunte, me mordí el labio por los nervios

-dime.-

-quiero que me digas la verdad acerca de lo que paso el día del accidente con el coche.- algo me decía que no iba a obtener mucha información de eso.

-como que la verdad. Bella ya te lo dije solo te moví un poco para que el carro no te golpeara.- pues ya sabía que le lo evadiría

-no es verdad, y si no me quieres decir la verdad, bien.- a pesar de que ya lo sabía no pude evitar sentir enojo. Sabía que él no me diría la verdad.

Pasaron cinco eternos minutos antes de que por fin hablara.

-tu celular está sonando.- enojada me levante y gire hacia el asiento trasero y saque mi celular, era una llamada de Charlie.

-hola, papa.-

-hija, ya fue Edward por ti.- mi padre sabia que le vendría por mi

-si, porque.-

-yo le pedí de favor que lo hiciera, es que me tuve que ir de improvisto a Seattle y no se me ocurrió nadie mejor que él para que te recogiera.- me preguntaba que había pasado para que mi padre prefiriera a Edward que alguno de sus amigos en la comisaria.

-que buena idea.- dije indiferente.

-entonces nos vemos mañana, te hablo en la noche apenas este desocupado. Te quiero.-

-y yo a ti, papa.-

-adiós.- y colgó.

-así que tu sabias en donde estaba y porque no había venido por mi.- le dije cortantemente

-si.-

-y porque no me lo dijiste.-

-no era mi derecho u obligación hacerlo.-

-no, claro que no, supongo que mi papa y tu ya son los mejores amigos.-

-Charlie es una persona muy agradable.- de ser el jefe Swan paso a ser Charlie, genial.

-bien por ti.- guarde mi celular en la bolsa de mi pantalón y fije de nuevo la mirada en la carretera.

-porque te enojas.- dijo en tono burlón

-no estoy enojada.-

-menos mal. Hiciste lo que te pedí.-

-te importa, digo, porque después vas a cambiar el tema cuando te pongas incomodo- su vista se clavo en mi.

-dime, que cambiaria si te supusiéramos que yo moví a pulso la camioneta.-

-mucho.-

-en que- pregunto con bastante interés

-en que no estás mirando la carretera y nos vamos a estrellar.- dije gritando.

-tranquila, eso es imposible, ahora si contesta.-

-la verdad es que no la cambiara mucho, pero como no quieres hablar del tema, mejor me callo.- mi comentario quizá lo irrito y piso mas el acelerador, quizá esperaba que yo le digiera algo por la velocidad pero no lo haría. Dure callada la media hora que siguió antes de ver a Alice sentada en las escaleras de mi casa esperándome.

-Bella, no sabes cuánto te extrañe.- grito abrazándome, en una de sus manos tenía una caja café con un lazo azul.

-yo también Alice, lamento no a ver hablado contigo.-

-está bien, ahora abre mi regalo de bienvenida.- dijo colocando la caja enfrente de mi con sus dos manos.

-no debiste Alice. No m gusta que me regalen cosas…

-ya lo compra y estoy segura que te quedara a la perfección. Vamos ábrelo, es el color favorito de Edward.- Edward tenia cargada mi mochila, pero no hablaba.

-dentro de la casa, quieres.- dije enseñándole la puerta, ella y Edward se miraron un momento y entraron a la casa.

Edward dejo mi mochila en el sillón, Alice y él se sentaron juntos en el sillón de tres, para no estorbar me senté en el reclinatorio de Charlie.

-vamos, ábrelo.-

-claro.- quite cuidadosamente el listón y abrí la caja, en ella había una blusa azul de manga larga muy bonita y un pantalón café de una tela muy sueva y caliente al mismo tiempo.- muchas gracias Alice, todo es hermoso.-

-de nada.- me contesto con una gran sonrisa.

-Bella, yo me tengo que ir, no le avise a Esme y de seguro va a estar enojada, te veo mañana en la escuela.- Edward se paro y camino a la puerta. Un sentimiento me de preocupación me invadió y lo seguí.

-no estás enojado, verdad.- le pregunte apenas lo alcance

-no.-

-entonces te veo mañana.-

-si, quisiera pedirte una cosa, si no te molesta.- quería evitar pensar en lo que me iba a decir, podía ser: me voy porque sabes lo que soy.

-lo que quieras.-

-mañana te sientas conmigo en el almuerzo.- totalmente diferente a lo que pensaba que me iba a decir, y agradecí por eso

-claro.-

-hasta mañana y que duermas bien.- me beso la frente y camino a su coche

-tú también, hasta mañana.- me quede ahí hasta que el desapareció de la calle y recordé que Alice estaba dentro de la casa.

-y bien, dime que interesantes cosas hiciste en Phoenix.- me dijo Alice apenas pise la sala

-no mucho, comprar unas cosas para la casa, mucha comida para mi madre y platicar con tu hermano.-

-si, hasta quise hacer una cuenta para platicar contigo, ya que Edward solo te quería para ti.- me sonroje ante semejante afirmación.

-te prometo que la próxima vez que me vaya te llamare.- Alice puso una cara graciosa después continúo hablando.

-y dime que más hiciste.-

-Phil compro una casa en Jacksonville, una muy grande, de cuatro habitaciones, no entiendo porque si solo somos nosotros tres.- Alice soltó una risa maliciosa.

-quizá después lo sepas.- sentí como si ella supiera algo que yo no.

Seguimos hablando de cosas tontas hasta que Charlie marco para ver que estuviera bien, Alice contesto y mi padre aprovecho para invitarla a dormir, no quería que estuviera sola. Después me lo paso y me indico que llegaría mañana temprano. Colgué y Alice me pidió permiso para llamar a su madre para informarle que se quedaría conmigo y que si Edward podía llevarle unas cosas que le pidió. Casi medio hora después llego Edward, solo le di la mochila a Alice y ya se iba, pero lo detuve.

-por que no te quedas a cenar.-

-Bella, el solo come la comida de mi madre.- intervino rápidamente, no recordaba que ellos no comían.

-tiene razón Alice, yo solo como en casa, pero gracias.-

-pero se puede quedar a ver una película, mientras yo me baño. Para que el te cuide.-

-te parece bien.- le pregunte

-en mi mochila ahí varias, escojan la que quieran.- desapareció en las escaleras Alice

Por la cara que tenia Edward adivine que ninguna era de su agrado.

-escoge la que quieras ver.- dijo después de ver todo el repertorio

-y si escojo una que no te gusta.-

-ninguna me gusta, pero la veré.-

-ok, veamos…creo que esta estará bien.- "te amare por siempre" sonaba prometedora.

-esa se ve interesante.-

Fui y me senté en el sillón mientras Edward ponía la película, disimuladamente me fui recargando en su hombro y el no se quejo. Toda la película estuve muy atenta, pero el cansancio del viaje me gano y cuando los créditos empezaron me quede profundamente dormida.

Soñé con él, estábamos solos en mi cuarto, acostados en la cama y él me tenía abrazada. Pero el ruido de una secadora me despertó de mi sueño. Abrí lentamente los ojos y vi a Alice peinando su corto cabello, se volteo hacia mí.

-perdón Bella, te desperté.-

-no, espera, que hora es.- note que estaba en mi cama, y era de día.

-falta una hora para que entremos al colegio.-

-genial, creo que me bañare rápido.- quite la cobija y me levante. Fui al baño y prepare la ducha.

El baño lo necesitaba desde ayer. Ayer, me quede dormida en el sillón y amanecí en mi cama, Alice no era tan fuerte como para llevarme a mi cama, así que debió de a ver sido Edward el que me cargo y me llevo hasta mi cama. Termine la ducha y me cambie, fui al cuarto por la secadora, pero antes Alice se presento en el pasillo con ella.

-supuse que la necesitarías.- me la dio y esbozo una gran sonrisa

-gracias.-

-que te parece si bajo y preparo el desayuno.-

-esto…si.-

-ok.- dio media vuelta y se fue.

Entre al baño y seque mi cabello, después fui al cuarto por mis calcetas y botas. Tome mi mochila y cheque las materias que tocaban. Baje y observe un plato lleno de quesadillas. Y un vaso de jugo y otro de leche. Alice tenia puesto el delantal, se veía tierna con la pala en la mano.

-ya está tu desayuno.-

-no querrás decir nuestro desayuno.-

-nop, yo ya desayune.- con su mano me mostro los platos que había en el fregadero. Listilla.

-creo que hiciste mucho, no como tanto Alice.-

-no te tienes que comer todas las quesadillas, pero si el vaso de jugo y de leche, nos hace bien para el estudio, es lo que siempre nos dice Esme.-

-está bien.- me senté y comí una quesadilla, me tuve que terminar los vasos con leche y jugo, no quería hacer enojar a Alice.

Salimos bastante temprano de la casa, Alice quería ver a Jasper antes de que entráramos. Maneja a una velocidad razonable, y aun así llegamos temprano. Alice y Jasper corrieron hacia el otro como si no se hubieran visto en mucho tiempo. Edward camino hacia mí moviendo la cabeza de un lado hacia otro en muestra de que lo que hacían sus hermanos era ridículo. Aproveche para sacar mi mochila, pero el ya me esperaba enfrente.

-recuerda que hoy te sientas conmigo.- me sonrió

-como olvidarlo.- debía de preguntarle si él fue el que me subió, aunque era obvio. Si, le preguntaría.

-ayer tú me subiste a mi habitación.-

-si.-

-gracias.-

-de nada, que tal si haces la tarea de literatura.- tenía una nueva sonrisa, una linda con interés.

-¿hay?

-si, ven yo te ayudo.-

Fuimos a la cafetería y me ayudo con la tarea, aunque prácticamente me paso la de química, no soy para nada buena en ello. Eso si, me explico cómo debería de hacerlo, era una buena forma para que estuviera a mi lado, creo que Edward va a ser mi tutor. Comenzaron a llegar todos y Ángela entre ellos, Edward enseguida adivino los pensamientos de Ángela, pues la vio y decidió que era tiempo de que se marchara.

-me tengo que ir, te veo en el salón.- asentí con la cabeza y se fue.

**Vaya, me tarde bastante en actualizar esta historia, pero ya tengo listo el P.V. de Edward: P así que nos vemos pronto. Y pues les dejo la ambientación para el capi, the bravery- belive y paramore decode, si ustedes tienes una mejor canción para el capi es bienvenida **

***tC***


	15. guapo?

Alice no me había dicho que iba a hacer semejante tontería, se supone que esas son la clase de cosa que queremos evitar, ir a la casa de Bella y dejar que todos me vieran que lo hacia era un suicidio si algo le llegaba a pasar. Pero nada le pasaría. La clase fue eterna para mí, quizá por las ansias de estar con Bella y que por fin conociera la verdad o nervios de estar con ella, para después acabar comiéndomela. Pero su seguridad, su confianza en mi hacia que yo confiara en mi. Salimos de clase y fuimos al aparcamiento, la lleve a donde estaba mi volvo, para avisarles a mis hermanos que se fueran sin mí. Y ahí estaba Rosalie, con su carota. Rogué porque no fuera grosera con Bella.

-Bella y yo tenemos que hacer un trabajo, así que me voy a ir a su casa a hacerlo. Los veo después.- dije apretando fuerte mi puño.

-pero comes en casa, verdad, tu sabes que Esme se pone como loca cuando no comemos en casa, y como hermano mayor tengo que decirte que te cuides y cruses con cuidado las calles. Cuando termines nos hablas para ir por ti. Sabes que te queremos verdad.- desde que empezó a hablar yo tenia cara de pocos amigos, pero Emmett lo disfrutaba, al igual que su linda esposa.

-adiós Emmett.- dije y gire, Bella se despidió de todos con la mano y nos fuimos a su casa en su camioneta.

Me senté en el sillón de tres que estaba enfrente de la tele, Bella dejo su mochila al lado del marco de la puerta y se fue a sentar conmigo, a mi lado. Respiraba algo rápido, junto sus piernas y puso sus manos en las rodillas. Levanto su mirada y me vio directamente a los ojos.

-dime ya todo.- dijo con ansiedad.

-segura que lo quieres saber.-

-si, pero si no lo quieres hacer yo puedo ayudarte.- me dijo extendiendo su mano hacia mi. No se porque me levante lo mas rápido que pude del sillón.

-bien, dime lo que piensas que soy.- le dije posándome al lado de la tv.

-se que no eres un humano, al menos ya no.- también se paro y fue a donde yo estaba.

-entonces ya lo descubriste.-

-supongo, la otra opción es que estoy loca.-

-vamos, sabes que es cierto y que no estas loca, ahora dime, dime que es lo que soy.- le rete volando a otro lugar de la sala.

-eres… inmortal y guapo.-¿guapo?, como podía bromear cuando se trataba de algo tan serio.

-y eso que significa.- le dije, ella camino hacia mi nueva dirección.

-que no envejeces. No mueres y no comes, no comida humana.-

-exacto, eso no te da miedo.- ya estaba demasiado cerca de mi.

-no, confió en ti, como tu debes de confiar en mi.-se mordió el labio y se acerco mas a mi.

-no deberías, desde que te conozco te eh querido matar, quiero beber tu sangre como no tienes una idea, eres como la mejor droga que puede haber para un drogadicto que no tiene cura.- le dije, pero para fortuna mía, ella lo tomo bien, fue como si le hubiera dado un cumplido.

-tómame entonces.- tomo el cabello que le tapaba su delicioso cuello y me lo incito.

-estas loca, acaso quieres morir. No vuelvas a decir esas cosas. Soy un vampiro Bella, no me tientes.-

-conste que yo te la ofrecía.- dijo alzando los hombros y acomodándose de nuevo el pelo en su cuello.

-y ahora.- pregunte

-no lo se. Quizás… hacemos la tarea de matemáticas, es que no se.- me sonrió. De verdad que no la entendía, le acababa de informar que era un vampiro y quería matarla, y ella actuaba como si le hubiera dicho un chiste.

-Bella si sabes lo que implica esto.-

-claro, no puedes estar en el sol, no puedes comer lo mismo que yo…

-en eso te equivocas, solo me alimento de sangre animal. Y tú comes carne de animal así que casi comemos de lo mismo.-

-Edward, no tengo miedo.-

-deberías, y mucho.-

-lo tengo, pero de perderte, quiero que estés conmigo, tu lo dijiste en el callejón, dijiste que siempre estarías conmigo y nunca me dejarías, ni ahora que ya se lo que eres tu y tu familia.-

-como lo adivinaste.- no me había detenido a pensar en eso, Bella era muy lista, pero no creía que lo fuera tanto como para deducirlo todo.

-la verdad alguien me dio una pista, recuerdas el fin de semana que fui a La Push.- como olvidarlo, ese día era un manojo de nervios, estaba preocupado por ella.

-si.-

-me encontré con un amigo de la infancia, le coquetee un poco para que me contara una historia.-

-porque hiciste eso.- no me imaginaba a Bella coqueteándole aun chico para sacarle información.

-Ángela y yo platicábamos cuando unos chicos se nos acercaron y escucharon tu nombre y que no pudiste ir. Uno de ellos se unió a nuestra conversación diciendo que nunca irían allí.

-entonces Jacob me reconoció y le pedí que me platicara porque no iban ustedes ahí y me conto la historia de los fríos y su bisabuelo.-

-Jacob Black.- pregunte, no podía creer que epharim tuviera un bisnieto.

-si, el me conto de ustedes y un tratado que hicieron con ellos. Después cuando estuve en Phoenix investigue un poco en internet. Me informe un poco e hice algunas comparaciones de ti y un vampiro, por un momento pensé que había perdido la razón. Hasta ahora me parecía una locura, pero ahora se que no.-

-y aun así no me tienes miedo. Quieres que este a tu lado. Creo que te golpeaste la cabeza muy fuerte y no sabes lo que dices.- le dije pasando cuidadosamente mi mano sobre su cabello.

-que gracioso.- torcí la boca

-Bella, eres… todo lo que yo hubiera pedido cuando era humano, después de mi transformación nunca me detuve a pensar en llegar a encontrar a alguien que me quisiera, alguien a quien no le importara que fuera vampiro, pero tu, tu eres algo fuera de este mundo. Me ofreces tu sangre como si me estuvieras ofreciendo un caramelo.- tenia una linda cara mostrando una ingenuidad. Me hacia sentir en el cielo. De verdad jamás me hubiera imaginado que encontraría mi…media naranja.

-Edward yo, jamás me había sentido atraída hacia un hombre hasta que te conocí, tu eres… (Dejo salir un suspiro) a quien yo quiero, no se porque pero no quiero estar alguien que no seas tu. En Phoenix te extrañe como no tienes una idea y eso que platicaba contigo todos los días.- con esas palabras me quede congelado. Ella me quería igual que yo a ella.

-entonces nos vemos mañana, vengo por ti a las once.- me acerque a ella y le di un beso en la frente. Ella a mi contacto respiro a otro ritmo y se mordí el labio.

-porque ya te vas.- me pregunto desilusionada.

-porque Charlie esta cerca y quiere sorprenderte y no quiero que el sea el que se sorprenda y mañana no te deje ir conmigo.- me separe como pude de ella y camina a la puerta de la cocina.

-esta bien, nos vemos mañana a las once.- dijo detrás de mi. Me acerque de nuevo a ella y le di un beso en la mejilla.

No me dijo nada acerca de mi transporte. Me fui corriendo a la casa. Emmett y Jasper me esperaban en el porshe._ya viene, tenemos que decirle.- Emmett. Creo que ya adivino que queremos hablar con el o no Edward.- Jasper._

-efectivamente, y de que quieren platicar.- dije entrando al porshe

-sobre Bella. Vas enserio, y queremos que la traigas a cenar.- dijo Emmett.- le voy a cocinar algo delicioso. Quizá en espagueti a la boloñesa. Vino tinto de una buena cosecha… - se quedo callado pensando en que mas le haría de comer a Bella.

-y cuando quieren que pase eso.- pregunte no iba a negar que el hecho de que mi familia la aceptara me agradaba.

-pues el fin de semana que entra, porque según tengo entendido mañana van a salir a cenar. Y Alice nos dijo que ya lo sabe y que lo tomo muy bien.-

-mas que bien, su reacción fue extraña.- les dije sentándome con ellos en una banca que estaba afuera de la entrada.

-eso es bueno Edward, además ella te quiere y tu a ella. Acepta lo que eres sin temor a que te la desayunes. Creo que eso es amor del bueno.- Emmett puso su brazo sobre mi hombro

-es amor ciego.- dije

-como puedes amar tanto a alguien y al mismo tiempo quererla matar.- pregunte

-con el tiempo solo la vas a querer amarla, después te vas a olvidar de que la querías matar.- opino Jasper.

-eso espero, porque ni cuando fui humano me sentí como me siento con ella, es como si mi corazón latiera, ella me hace sentir vivo.- reí cuando termine la ultima palabra.

-eres feliz, nunca lo habías sido desde que te conozco.- dijo Emmett

-exacto y nosotros te ayudaremos a que continúe de esa forma.- termino Jasper.

Juntos fuimos a cazar, mañana tenia que ser perfecto, tomaría hasta quedar totalmente lleno. No quería exponer a Bella por nada del mundo. Recordé que le regalaría la planta que nos dieron en el invernadero. Esme la había cuidado por mí, esta linda. Case con una emoción que nunca había sentido, desquite mi nerviosismo y cualquier otro sentimiento que tenía en el momento, pobres de los animales lo pagaron. Emmett cuando me vio pensó que estaba siendo sanguinario cuando mataba a los pumas. Jasper solo se alegro por mí. Al cabo de varias horas regresamos a la casa. Esme y Alice dejaron un pantalón de vestir negro y una camisa color vino tinto, según Alice combinaría con la ropa que le iba a regalar a Bella para ir a cenar. Tal solo con decir su nombre acepte. Me arregle y fui por ella. Pero antes pase a la gasolinera de Forks a llenar el tanque. Estacione el coche en la entrada y me baje a tocar el timbre. No se tardo ni un minuto en abrí la puerta y cuando la abrió no pude evitar quedármele viendo. La blusa azul le quedaba a la perfección y resaltaba lo que tenia que resaltar. Lo mismo el pantalón café. Su pelo lo tenia suelto pero bien arreglado. Estaba hermosa.

-lista.- dije cuando pude articular las palabras.

-si y tu.- dijo riendo

-también. Arg… te traje esto.- con m mano derecha sostenía la planta detrás de mí, poco a poco la fui sacando para que Bella la viera.

-vaya, en lugar de un ramo, me das toda una planta.- dijo bromeando y tomándola.

-te la quería dar para que la plantaras junto a la tuya, se que la vas a cuidar bien.-

-claro que si…aquí la dejo para no demorar más.- se había metido un poco a su casa y la dejo en una repisa.

-nos vamos.- le pregunte, asintió, le tendí mi mano y ella acepto. Caminamos juntos al auto, me adelante un poco para abrirle la puerta. Se sentó cuidadosamente y cerré la puerta.

Ya en la carretera la música de Doves de fondo, algo relajado. A Bella le gusto la música, estaba cómoda. Yo por mi parte me relaje, pero no tanto como Bella. Su linda voz rompí el silencio ente nosotros.

-a donde vamos a ir exactamente.-

-te voy a dar un tour por Seattle, después iremos a comer. Y al término de la comida nos regresamos a Forks.- tan fácil como eso, solo esperaba que fuera tan fácil como decirlo que hacerlo.

-a… podríamos llegar a una librería, es que ya no tengo libros y el que compre aquel día se quedo allá.- yo tenía ese libro, ya lo había leído, se lo regresaría un día de estos.

-claro.- dije serio, no me gustaba recordar ese día.

* * *

**Me tarde un poco en actualizar este fik, debido a mis exámenes semestrales entre otras cosas, espero que les guste el capi y yo espero sus reviews, creo que la canción para este capi es: blue october-uglyside. Nos leemos pronto!**


	16. confia en mi

**Me atrase un poco acá, pero ya me repondré, la ambientación se las dejare al principio creo que así es mejor Jeje. Trust me- dee joy feat yasmine shah. Disfrútenlo y dejen su review. **

Después de que Edward se fuera Ángela llego preguntándome el porqué de mi ausencia. Platicamos sobre eso mientras caminábamos hacia el salón. Mi primera clase y la que seguía era al lado de Edward, pero después tenía ecología y el tenia cálculo. Toda la clase me la pase viendo la puerta, deseaba salir a mi encuentro con él. Apenas el timbre sonó por primera vez me levante lo más rápido que pude y corrí al pasillo. Pero no contaba con que había otros alumnos y me estrelle con uno. Apenas iba a enderezar mi mirada vi que el alumno con el cual me estrelle, era el mismo con el que tenía pendiente un almuerzo. Me dedico una hermosa sonrisa y me dio su mano y me levanto. Caminamos juntos hasta la cafetería, casi no había nadie, pero después de nosotros se lleno, Edward escogió una mesa que nunca nadie habitaba.

-aquí nadie nos va a oír. Ahora dime, pensaste bien lo que te dije.- no se que trataba de demostrarme, tomo una pizza y la mordió

-si, pero para poder decirte lo que pienso, necesito saber la verdad…- la pizza cayo de trancazo en la charola

-Bella.- su tono fue grave

-Edward.- le imite

-ya te dije que fue lo que pasó.-

-no es verdad.- no iba a dejar de insistir

- Edward, solo necesito saber que no eres superman y cómo fue que moviste la camioneta sin a ver caído en un barril con desechos radiactivos.- si le descartaba cualquier posibilidad quizás sola saldría la verdad sin presionarlo.

-crees que soy un superhéroe, Bella estas muy lejos de la verdad.- su tono me irrito

-no, estoy bastante cerca, pero tú te empeñas en disfrazarla, así que por favor dime que fue lo que pasó.- le dije un poco enfadada

-que pasa si te digo la verdad.- no tenía ni la más remota idea de que podía pasarle a un vampiro si comía y tomaba, porque ahora estaba bebiendo soda.

-sabré la verdad y podre decirte que es lo que pienso.- dije un poco alarmada por su reciente acción.

-te lo digo si comes algo.- me inclino la charola. Algo molesta toma la pizza y le di una gran mordida, lo cual a él le pareció gracioso.

-contento.-pregunte tragando la pizza.

-algo. Ahora digamos que, porque si, yo tengo la fuerza suficiente como para mover una camioneta y evitar que te machaque la pierna, que es lo que piensas hacer.-

-decirte lo que pienso, que era lo que tu pensabas que iba a hacer. No me digas que pensabas que saldría a decirles a todos en esta escuela: Edward Cullen tiene una increíble fuerza, tanto que movió la camioneta de Tyler para que no me machacara mi linda pierna.- lo último trate de imitar su voz cuando él dijo eso en el hospital.

-no, no creo que vayas a hacer eso. Pero lo que te voy a confiar es importante e involucra a mi familia y si alguien se entera nos vamos de Forks.- sus palabras me taladraron el corazón, no soportaría la idea de que Edward se fuera de Forks por culpa de mi imprudencia.

-jamás le diría a alguien lo que eres. Menos si con eso tú te vas. Quiero que te quedes aquí. Conmigo.- le dije con tanta desesperación que se rio un poco.

-está bien. Termina de almorzar. Charlie llega hoy verdad.-

-aja.- para que no empezara con su "come y te hablo" bebí un poco de soda y mordí la pizza. Edward miro unos instantes la charola y tomo la único que faltaba, era una manzana roja. No me gustaban las rojas que eran secas, pero él me la ofreció, sabía que podía rechazarla y explicarle el porqué o podía arriesgarme a comerla y darme cuenta de que era mi favorita. Como si mi vida dependiese de una manzana. La agarre y le di una gran mordida. Le sonreí. No me había equivocado, escogí bien, era mi favorita y estaba exquisita.

-esta buena.- le informe.

Jamás había odiado tanto un simple ruido. El timbre sonó y fue hora de irnos a nuestra clase. Como había ya faltado a una clase puse suma atención. Pero no tanta como para no darme cuenta de que Edward me miraba. Cuando lo pillaba le sonreía y el hacía lo mismo.

-me saludas a Charlie.- me dijo llegando a mi camioneta

-claro, de seguro que te ha de extrañar.- dije sarcásticamente

-que descanses, te veo mañana.- me beso tiernamente mi frente

-adiós.- le dije temiendo que no me escuchara por la distancia pero recordé que él debía de escuchar perfectamente cualquier cosa.

Llegue a la casa y prepare armoniosamente la comida para Charlie, deje todo listo para cuando el llegara solo comiera y no se molestara en hacer algo más. No me equivoque, llego con una cara de cansancio que me preocupo, pero después recordé que si le faltaba una hora de dormir tendría una ojeras como si no hubiera dormido en días, así que al menos no debió de haber dormido unas tres o cuatro horas.

-gracias, hija.- se sentó en la mesa y comimos en silencio.

-como te fue.- pregunte cuando le recogía el plato.

-un poco cansado debido a una persecución que hubo, al parecer han habido una serie de homicidios y las sirenas y todo el ajetreo no me dejo dormir, sin mencionar que la turbulencia tampoco me dejo dormir en el avión.

-bueno, no te detengo mas, ve a dormir papa… espera Edward te mando a saludar-

-ah…dile que igual, hasta mañana Bella.-

-hasta mañana pa.-

Se levanto de la mesa y subió torpemente la escalera. Me quede abajo lavando los trastes y terminado la tarea, cuando termina subí sus cosas a su habitación.

El baño me sentó de maravilla. Dormí muy a gusto. Desperté temprano, pero aun así Charlie me gano, pues ya se había ido. Baje y tome un vaso de leche. Me disponía a salir de la casa cuando vi una nota de Charlie.

_Bella_

_Hoy voy a llegar tarde, tengo que hacer un inventario y otras cosas. Te veo en la noche hija_

_Te quiero_.

No maneje rápido, pero el camino me parecía muy corto. Antes de bajar conecte los audífonos al celular y me baje. Que buena forma de empezar el día, escuchando rock the casbah de the clash. Como me encantaba esa canción. Por pura costumbre mire a donde Edward se estaciona, pero en lugar de eso vi algo mejor, vi que él se acercaba a mí.

-Charlie también te mando saludar eh.- le dije en tono burlón

-me acabas de alegrar el día.-

-hoy también nos sentamos juntos.-

-claro. Te veo hasta el receso, hoy nos vemos hasta esa hora.- recordé que para mi desgracia no me tocaba hoy ninguna clase con él.

-si… bueno me voy. Te veo al rato.- el timbre sonó

-si.- escuche a lo lejos su voz

Estas tres clases trate de no pensar en lo que sucedería cuando acabaran, quería concentrarme pero no pude. Un ruido terriblemente doloroso para mis oídos me saco aun mas de mis pensamientos, lo único que podía lograr eso era el carro del profesor de mecánica, así que Edward saldría antes. Por fin sonó la campana, tome mis cosas y salí, esta vez Edward también me esperaba fuera del salón, la diferencia fue que ahora no me estrelle con él.

-hola.- saludo

-hola, sabía que estarías aquí.-

-ves el futuro.-pregunto confuso

-no, pero vi que el maestro de mecánica se fue temprano.- sonrió ampliamente

-que lista.- caminamos a la cafetería e hicimos lo mismo que ayer.

-en que nos quedamos ayer.-

-en que confirmaste que si tenias súper fuerza.- le conteste

-eso no es verdad, te dije que suponíamos no que yo te lo afirmaba.-

-y también dijimos que me digieras lo que me digieras no se lo diría a nadie, puedes confiar en mí.- le recorde

-en parte no quiero que lo hagas, es algo peligroso para ti, pero por otra me muero porque así sea.- eso de morir lo sentí extraño.

-no tienes que morirte, puedes hacerlo sin nada a cambio.-

-le recordaste a tu papa que vas a ir conmigo a Seattle mañana.-

-no, ayer solo comió y se fue a descansar. Y hoy se fue temprano… no cambies el tema.- listillo el hombre, me quería distraer.

-lo siento. Entonces en que estábamos… así, en que si comías yo hablaba.- de vuelta a lo mismo de ayer.

-eres algo tramposo.- mordí el sándwich.

-hoy me voy a tu casa y platicamos de esto, es demasiado complicado como tratarlo con tanta gente y en la escuela. Y depende de lo que decidas iremos mañana a Seattle.- sonó muy decidido.

-eso me parece bien, aunque dudo que haya algo que me haga alejarme de ti.- confirme, debía de entenderlo bien.

-vamos, tenemos que llegar temprano a clases, y después nos vamos a tu casa.- esas palabras retumbaban una y otra vez en mi cabeza.

-muy bien.- estaba tan feliz que deje salir mi mejor sonrisa.

Extrañamente la clase se paso volando y cuando acorde caminaba junto a Edward hacia su volvo. En donde estaban sus hermanos. Les explico que teníamos que hacer un trabajo y se iria a mi casa a hacerlo. Emmett no se que tantas mesnadas dijo, Edward solo le dio el avión y yo me despedí de ellos con la mano.

Llegamos a mi casa, el entro primero, deje mi mochila en el marco de la entrada de la sal y fui a sentarme a donde él estaba. Levante mi mirada y la fije en el.

-dime ya todo.- rompí e incomodo silencio

-segura que lo quieres saber.-

-si, pero si no lo quieres hacer yo puedo ayudarte.- no sé porque extendí mi mano hacia el pero el enseguida se par y se alejo de mi.

-bien, dime lo que piensas que soy.-

-se que no eres un humano, al menos ya no.- lo seguí hasta donde estaba

-entonces ya lo descubriste.-

-supongo, la otra opción es que estoy loca.-

-vamos, sabes que es cierto y que no estás loca, ahora dime, dime que es lo que soy.- apenas termino de decir eso se volvió a cambiar de lugar.

-eres… inmortal y guapo.- ¿guapo? No friegues de todas las palabras que podía usar se me ocurrió esa.

-y eso que significa.- volví a acercarme a el.

-que no envejeces. No mueres y no comes, no comida humana.-

-exacto, eso no te da miedo.-

-no, confió en ti, como tú debes de confiar en mi.- camine de nuevo hacia él.

-no deberías, desde que te conozco te eh querido matar, quiero beber tu sangre como no tienes una idea, eres como la mejor droga que puede haber para un drogadicto que no tiene cura.-esas palabras sonaron fuera de contexto, pero el simple hecho de que el me quisiera comer y por algo lo haya evitado me…agradaba.

-tómame entonces.- no pensé, solo dije lo primero que vino a mi mente.

-estás loca, acaso quieres morir. No vuelvas a decir esas cosas. Soy un vampiro Bella, no me tientes.-

-conste que yo te la ofrecía.-

-y ahora.- me pregunto con unos ojos de angustia.

-no lo se. Quizás… hacemos la tarea de matemáticas, es que no se.- no le agrado mi comentario

-Bella si sabes lo que implica esto.-

-claro, no puedes estar en el sol, no puedes comer lo mismo que yo…

-en eso te equivocas, solo me alimento de sangre animal. Y tú comes carne de animal así que casi comemos de lo mismo.-

-Edward, no tengo miedo.-

-deberías, y mucho.-

-lo tengo, pero de perderte, quiero que estés conmigo, tu lo dijiste en el callejón, dijiste que siempre estarías conmigo y nunca me dejarías, ni ahora que ya se lo que eres tú y tu familia.-

-como lo adivinaste.-

Le conté todo lo que paso ese día en La Push. Y él solo afirmo lo que Jacob había dicho. También le dije que cuando estuve en Phoenix investigue un poco, y aunque mis conjeturas parecían disparatadas resultaron ser la realidad.

-y aun así no me tienes miedo. Quieres que este a tu lado. Creo que te golpeaste la cabeza muy fuerte y no sabes lo que dices.-

-que gracioso.-

-Bella, eres… todo lo que yo hubiera pedido cuando era humano, después de mi transformación nunca me detuve a pensar en llegar a encontrar a alguien que me quisiera, alguien a quien no le importara que fuera vampiro, pero tú, tu eres algo fuera de este mundo. Me ofreces tu sangre como si me estuvieras ofreciendo un caramelo.-

-Edward yo, jamás me había sentido atraída hacia un hombre hasta que te conocí, tu eres… (Suspire) quien yo quiero, no sé porque pero no quiero estar alguien que no seas tú. En Phoenix te extrañe como no tienes una idea y eso que platicaba contigo todos los días.- no podía creer lo que le acababa de decir.

-entonces nos vemos mañana, vengo por ti a las once.-

-porque ya te vas.- me apresure a preguntar.

-porque Charlie esta cerca y quiere sorprenderte y no quiero que él sea el que se sorprenda y mañana no te deje ir conmigo.-

-está bien, nos vemos mañana a las once.- salió de la cocina y yo me apure a sacar del refri todo lo necesario para la comida de Charlie.

**Sus dudas, sugerencias y comentarios son recibidos. Dejen su review y gracias a los que me han agregado. Nos leemos. **

**¡Feliz Navidad Todos!**

**:P**

***tC***


	17. no me quieres!

**Sé que este capi les va a gustar. Para ver vestido de Bella ir a mi perfil.**

**Ambientación: smashing pumpkins- tonight tonight, Madonna- open your heart to me. ****Y una del grupo que Edward tenía en el coche mientras llegaban a Seattle: Doves- kingdom of rust.**

Cenamos tranquilamente. Tenía que recordarle a Charlie a donde y con quien iría mañana.

-Bella, mañana es el baile, no van a ir.- pregunto distraídamente.

-quienes, papa.-

-tú y Edward, digo son amigos ¿no?-

-si, pero mañana vamos a Seattle, recuerdas.- asintió con la cabeza.

-lo recuerdo, bueno se cuidan y si pasa algo no dudes en llamarme… no lo recordada…mañana van a hacer una redada y quieren que vaya, así que voy a llegar como… en la madrugada.-

-claro, papa no hay problema.-

Después de lavar los trastes subí y me quede profundamente dormida. Mi sueño fue protagonizado por él, estábamos en su auto y me regalaba su más hermosa sonrisa. El paisaje claramente era alguna parte de Forks. Y lo último que pasaba antes que mi sueño se terminara abruptamente, Edward me besaba. No negare que eso me hizo despertar muy feliz.

Lo primero que hice fue ver que era lo que me iba a poner. Camine al closet y no encontré nada. Recordé que Alice me había regalado un pantalón y una blusa. Fui por ellos y me los medí, para mi sorpresa me quedaba todo muy bien. Lo único eran los zapatos, ja, recordé que Charlie me había regalado unos Charly azules muy bonitos. Fui por ellos al cuarto que estaba debajo de las escaleras y los saque. No era vanidosa, pero cuando se trataba de verme bien para Edward, me volvia al extremo. Me desvestí y deje todo preparado encima de la cama. Tome mi bata y me fui al baño.

Seque mi pelo con la secadora y lo trate de amoldar, pero no pude, así que mejor me hice una trenza. Regrese al cuarto y termine de cambiarme. Me di un pasadita con el rímel y sombras, brillo en los labios y listo. Solté mi coleta y puse un poco de fijador en el pelo, pero vi que no obtenía ningún resultado. Baje a almorzar un licuado y una galleta.

Estaba tendiendo mi cama cuando escuche el auto de Edward estacionarse enfrente de la casa. Me asome y lo vi, tan guapo como siempre. Baje corriendo las escaleras. Para asombro mío no me caí. Apenas dió el primer timbrazo le abrí la puerta.

-lista.- pregunto de rato.

-si y tu.- no pude evitar reír, pues me sorprendía como me miraba.

-también. Arg… te traje esto.- lenta, pero muy lentamente fue moviendo su brazo para enseñarme lo que traía. Era una de las plantas que nos regalaron en el invernadero.

-vaya, en lugar de un ramo, me das toda una planta.- la tome para verla mejor. Esta muy bien cuidada.

-te la quería dar para que la plantaras junto a la tuya, se que la vas a cuidar bien.-

-claro que si…aquí la dejo para no demorar más.- antes de cerrar la puerta me adentre al recibidor y deje la planta en la repisa donde siempre pongo mis llaves. Llaves, no las había agarrado. Disimuladamente las tome y salí.

-nos vamos.- asentí y me tendió su mano, con sumo gusto la acepte y caminamos al auto.

Salimos de Forks, estaba calmado el clima, no hacia frio, ni viento, pero estaba nublado, no podía creerlo pero ya me gustaban esos días. La música que Edward llevaba de fondo era de mi agrado.

-a donde vamos a ir exactamente.-

-te voy a dar un tour por Seattle, después iremos a comer. Y al término de la comida nos regresamos a Forks.- no sé porque pero parecía que Edward trataba de aparentar estar tranquilo, pero no lo lograba, quizá todo lo que me había dicho ayer lo afectaba demasiado.

-a… podríamos llegar a una librería, es que ya no tengo libros y el que compre aquel día se quedo allá.- enseguida note como sus manos se tensaron alrededor del volante.

-claro.- su voz y su expresión se tornaron serias. No debí de haber dicho eso.

-tengo ganas de ir a la feria.- dije sin más, fue la primera cosa que se me ocurrió. Edward volteo a verme sorprendido, bueno, por lo menos se olvido de ese día.

-a la feria.- pregunto extrañado.

-si, como que me dieron ganas de subirme a la montaña rusa.- _ándale, síguele y si te lleva no te quejes._ Que idiotez decir eso, me aterraban las alturas.

- de verdad (dijo asombrado) bueno, la verdad es que dudo que en Seattle…o no ya sé a dónde te puedo llevar.- maldición. Era un vampiro con sabrá cuanta edad, de seguro que conocía todo el país y lo que contenía.

-tú no te preocupes, si no está abierto puedo aguantarme, no es tanta la urgencia.- mi tono sonó tan gracioso que hasta yo me quería reír, porque Edward ya se estaba carcajeando de mi. Pues le seguí la corriente.

-va, te llevo a la feria, estoy seguro que la montaña rusa ha de estar cerrada.- un sentimiento extraño me invadió, no podía creer que me entendía a la perfección, sabia cuando mentía, pero lo hacía por su bien.

-genial.- dije con verdadera alegría.

-y Charlie.-

-trabajando, va a llegar hasta la madrugada, tenía que hacer unas redadas o algo así.-

-ah… hmm… si.- me extraño sus ruiditos.

-cuántos años tienes.-

-17.- dijo firmemente

-desde hace cuanto.- me mordí el labio y me dolió, hasta me salió sangre. ¡Sangre!, si Edward quería tanto mi sangre y… carajo.- para el auto.- le indique con seriedad tapándome la boca con la mano. Hizo la acción y yo baje del auto. Estaba en medio de la nada. El auto había quedado fuera del camino, cerca del pasto y arboles. Ya camine lo más lejos de él, tanto que ya estaba entre varios árboles que dificultaban que viera el auto.

-que pasa.- pregunto con indignación y lo siguiente que vi me sorprendió. Edward fue cerrando sus ojos lentamente, supuse que aspiraba mi aroma. Abrió los ojos y "voló" hacia mí. No pude ocultar mi exaltación, mi corazón me traicionaba.

-tranquila- apretó de nuevo sus ojos y meneo un poco su cabeza.- no te voy a hacer daño.- a pesar de las circunstancias le creí rotundamente. Me acerque más y el levanto sus manos hacia mi cara y me acerco a él, a su cara. Su aliento era embriagador, si él era adicto al olor de mi sangre yo acababa de volverme adicta a su aliento. Era delicioso.

-porque no corres.- me pregunto

-acabas de decir que no me vas a hacer daño, y te creo. Confió en ti.- me acerque más a sus labios.

-y soy un vampiro, tu estas sangrando, sería lo más cuerdo. Pero nada de lo que haces es cuerdo… henos aquí, en medio del bosque, solos. A ti si que te gusta el peligro.-

-lo amo.- dije sin pensar.

Mi cuerpo fue empujado por el de Edward hacia un árbol. Me recargo suavemente en el.

- que tanto.- dijo muy sensual, todos mis sentidos se concentraron en una cosa. El deseo de besarlo.

-más de lo que te puedes imaginar. Tú que tanto amas el riesgo.-

-mucho más que tu.- dijo riendo.

-lo dudo.- busque la raíz del árbol para que me impulsara y alcanzara mejor sus labios.

-te quiero Bella.- sus palabras me debilitaron y una sensación electrizante recorrió mi cuerpo.

-y yo a ti.- su cabeza se acerco hasta topar con la mía, lo siguiente fue el más dulce y apasionado de los besos… deje de pensar. Solo sentía y era el mejor sentimiento que había experimentado en toda mi vida.

Jamás había besado a alguien, era mi primer beso, y era con Edward Cullen. Lo que terminaba de hacerlo mas especial es que nos queríamos. Lo acaba de decir.

-espero que no te haya molestado mi indiscreción.- me dijo cuando por fin logramos separarnos.

-¿molestarme? Me encanto.- le dije sorprendida por su reacción.

-de verdad, entonces creo que, debemos de irnos, el bosque no es muy seguro.- tomo mi brazo y me jalo hacia él

-porque.- pregunte en el auto.

- mi familia es… vegetariana como quien dice, no tomamos sangre humana. Solo de animales como ya te había dicho. Pero somos los únicos. Afuera hay muchos que no respetan el mundo de los humanos.- su mirada estaba fija en la carretera.

-y tú piensas que no es seguro el bosque por eso.-

-no, no es seguro, porque la mayoría son nómadas. Nunca se establecen.-

-está bien. Entonces a donde vamos a ir primero.- mire por la ventana y ya se veía la ciudad.-

-a la librería. Es buena hora para eso, aunque en el recorrido vas a poder ver el centro de Seattle.-

-muy bien. Me parece genial.- le respondí fijando mi vista en el paisaje que me brindaba Seattle.

El recorrido hasta la por cierto muy elegante librería fue muy entretenido. Recorrimos varios barrios, hasta vimos la muy moderna biblioteca. Edward quería llevarme también, pero recordó que estábamos un poco ajustados de tiempo dado a nuestro "percance". Llegamos a la librería y me sorprendí, era un edificio muy antiguo pero bien preservado. La entrada era sumamente elegante, accesorios y demás daban la finta de ser de oro, y no lo dudaba. Después era como una gran sala de dos pisos con las paredes llenas le estantes con libros. Nos llevo alrededor de dos horas recorrer dos paredes. Escogí tres libros, Edward uso sus habilidades y logro pagar mis libros sin que lo notara. Eran casi las cinco de la tarde. Salimos de la librería y nos dirigimos al space needle. Con verlo me dio vértigo, Edward había dicho que me llevaría a comer a un restaurant, jamás me paso por la mente que tipo de de restaurant me llevaría. Pero Alice desde lejos quería ayudar a que nuestra primera cita fuera especial. Edward solo por respeto a su hermana me llevo por el vestido que había pedido para mí, para que lo usara en esa comida. Era una tienda muy escondida cerca del space needle. Edward bajo conmigo y entro a la tienda.

-buenas tardes, venimos por el pedido de Alice Cullen.-

-claro, pasen, la señorita nos dio instrucciones de que la señorita saldría con el vestido puesto.- camino hacia un vestidor en donde me esperaba un vestido muy bonito.(para ver vestido ir al perfil ) en el piso unos zapatos lindos. Encima de la silla una caja negra. La tome y la abrí. Un collar hermoso y sencillo junto a unos aretes, todo color negro. Primero me puse el vestido y me quedaba bien para mi sorpresa. Después fueron los zapatos y el collar y aretes. Apenas abrí la puerta la señorita del mostrador esperaba y me dio una bolsa en donde guardar mis cosas. Regrese al vestidor y doble cada prenda y la guarde en la bolsa junto a mis tenis. Antes de salir ya por última vez me mire en el espejo y me veía bien, medio acomode mi cabello y salí. Edward me esperaba sentado en un sillón. Todo en ese lugar era color vino. No me sorprendería si Edward y yo nos perdíamos ahí.

Edward me miro fijamente, después de hacer eso se levanto y me dio su mano

-nos vamos.-

-si.- salimos del lugar y nos fuimos a nuestra cena.

Para subir solamente en elevador, pensé que nos llevaría horas, pero fueron segundos. Eran ya casi las seis de la tarde, y el restaurant no estaba muy lleno. Apenas pisamos el recibidor un señor nos recibió.

-muy buenas tardes, tienen reservación.-

-si, Edward Cullen.- dijo muy serio. Quería reírme, por la cara que puso el anfitrión se imaginaba un señor, si tan solo supiera cuantos años tenía…si yo supiera cuantos años tenía.

-lo estábamos esperando…síganme por favor.-

Nos llevo a una sección en donde no había nadie y daba una perfecta vista. Todo estaba bien organizado. No se tardaron en traer los aperitivos y preguntar que deseaba de tomar. Edward había dado instrucciones de que el no comería, solo yo.

-cuántos años tienes en realidad.-

-ciento ocho.- su mirada estaba fija en mis ojos, quizás porque quería ver alguna reacción rara.

-que joven.- dejo salir en suspiro rodo sus ojos y me miro otra vez fijamente.

-ves…es que…no te entiendo. Soy… algo raro, algo que no debería de existir y tú…tú siempre sales con tus respuestas sarcásticas y positivas.-no sé porque me hizo enojar. Espere que el mesero dejara el refresco en la mesa y le respondí.

-solo necesitas entender que te quiero como eres…y lo que eres viene sobrando. Pero el verdadero problema parece ser que tú no me quieres y solo buscas una excusa para alejarte de mí. Mejor dime la verdad, creo que podre soportarla.- estaba a punto de pararme y de irme… a donde y como fregados me iba a ir era un misterio.

-Bella…que no te quiero (esta parte la dijo indignado, bastante) es lo mas erróneo que puedes pensar. Que no te quiero… como crees. Si no te quisiera te hubiera matado desde hace mucho, hubiera dejado que esa camioneta te machacara, después de todo solo eras otra chica en un pueblecillo. Si no te quisiera… nunca me había acercado a ti, nunca te hubiera hablado. No te das cuenta que… me haces sentir vivo. Te he esperado todos estos años. Solo a ti, a nadie más. Entiéndelo.- todo lo dijo medio enfadado y apretando su mandíbula hasta el "no te das cuenta" bajo el tomo y se tranquilizo y lo dijo romanticamente

-el que necesita entenderlo eres tú.- hable ente dientes.

-no…o si… entiendo que te quiero, entiendo que no te importa, eso lo entiendo bien, mas no el porqué. Eso me es imposible entenderlo.-

-porque si. Yo no te espere cien años, ni siquiera sabía que te quería, que deseaba estar contigo, no sabía nada ni esperaba nada de la vida hasta que te conocí. Siempre sentí un vacio en mi vida, y tú con tu mirada de cazador lo llenaste.- con la última frase logre que riera.- estoy hecha para ti Edward, solo y únicamente para ti.- con la emoción de las palabras, tenia fija la mirada e sus ojos y no note que despacio se fue acercando a mí.

-me haces sentir que todos estos años de…soledad fueron un entremés mientras llegabas tu. Bella creo que no te quiero…

**Uuuu… que pasara. Espero les haya gustado, a los que me agregaron también pueden firmar eh. Espero que navidad fuera de lo mejor… diré que a mí me fue bien. Cuídense y nos leemos. :P**

***tC***


	18. estupida oveja

**Hola… ambientación: hellogoodbye- here (in your arms), Fleetwood Mac- everywhere, flyleaf- broken wings. ****Son geniales estas canciones. Escúchenlas! :P**

* * *

-me haces sentir que todos estos años de…soledad fueron un entremés mientras llegabas tu. Bella creo que no te quiero…bueno si, pero… este sentimiento a crecido…tanto que, estoy seguro de decir estas palabras. Te amo.- mis oídos me estaba traicionando, no podía creer lo que escuchaba, mi emoción era tanta, que mi corazón me delato. La mano de Edward subió a mi pecho y la dejo en donde esta mi corazón.

-cálmalo, no quiero perderte.-con su mano libre me acerco a él y me beso. Si lo que quería era calmar mi ritmo eso no ayudo, solo lo acelero mas, pero trate de calmarlo.

-yo también te amo Edward.- dije algo jadeante, sonrió y me acerco a su pecho, me abrazo y beso mi frente.

_-_déjelo en la mesa.- su voz era severa y levante la mirada para ver a que se debía, para calmarme y de cierta forma tranquilizarme y decir que todo estaba bien beso mi frente. Con su mano me ayude a levantarme para que empezara a comer. De pronto tenía mucha sed, así que antes que nada tome del refresco y después probé la comida, estaba rica. Pasaron alrededor de tres minutos y Edward se empezó a reír.

-que es tan gracioso.- le pregunte

-el león se enamoro de la oveja.- seguía riéndose. Entendí su chiste.

-hmm…que estúpida oveja.-

-que león tan enfermo y masoquista.- nos reímos al mismo tiempo.

Cuando pude controlarme seguí comiendo, de verdad que tenía hambre. El mesero en cuanto vio que termine retiro mi plato y trajo el postre. Se veía rico, pero ahora ya estaba llena y no creía acabarme ese gran pedazo de pay.

-que.- pregunto divertido

-me vas a ayudar a comer esto.-

-solo un poco.- pronto tomo el otro tenedor y empezamos a comer los dos. Esta bueno, el relleno estaba perfecto. Sentí que la crema chantillí se quedo estampada en mi labio, apenas iba a sacar mi lengua para comerla cuando Edward me gano. Solté el tenedor y le agarre del cuello para acercarlo más. El paso sus brazos por mi cadera. El beso duro hasta que mi necesidad de respirar nos separo.

-lo siento.- dije un poco apenada

-ves, no te entiendo, como quisiera leer tu mente, como alguien se puede disculpar por respirar, es algo normal por si no sabias.-

-si, pero tú no tienes que hacer esas pausas para respirar.-

-las hare.- tomo mi barbilla me sonrió

-nos vamos.-

-si.- respondí con una sonrisa, solo esperaba no tener algún trozo de comida en los dientes.

Ya nos íbamos cuando Edward volteo un poco molesto con el mesero. ¿No tenía que pagar?

-para la señorita.- me dio un sweater

Alice, tan linda. En el auto estaba un poco desorientada. Ahora con todo lo que había pasado, que éramos, esa frase no dejaba de repetirse en mi cabeza, Edward como que empezó a sospechar y tome uno de mis libros y lo hojee. Lo cerré de trancazo y lo mire. Le iba a preguntar, pero me arrepentí.

-dilo.- me dijo mirando la carretera

-lees la mente verdad.- tenía esa duda, aunque no sé porque le pregunte eso, estaba segura que de mi boca saldría: ya somos novios o que. Pero en ligar de eso, salió aquello.

-si, todas, excepto la tuya. Por más que me concentro solo puedo ver, si acaso, colores o formas, pero nada en concreto.-

-todas, menos la mía.- bueno al menos ese pensamiento se quedaría conmigo y no tendría que pasar vergüenzas.

-si.-

-eso no es raro.- pregunte

-no lo sé. Jamás me había pasado eso.- ósea que era rarita, va, eso ya lo sabía.

-ok.- vi su cara y su expresión era de frustración. Aun no se acostumbraba a mis reacciones. Se quedo pensante y de rato hablo.

-te tengo una proposición.-

-cual.- pregunte emocionada

-el sábado que entra, Esme quiere que vayas a comer.-

-pero ustedes no comen.- _eso el ya lo sabe Bella, no ves el porqué_. Pensé

-bueno, es una forma de llamarlo, y es lo que le vas a decir a Charlie.-

-tienes razón, está bien.-

-quisiera que me dijeras lo que piensas, sabes, es frustrante para mí no saberlo.- me volteo a ver.

-si te lo digo.-

-no, te guardas algo, y aparte lo censuras.- _muy bien, ya sabe lo que pienso_.

No sé porque de pronto el auto se para y Edward cerró los ojos. Conté y pasaron treinta segundos antes de que los abriera. Quizás hice mal en retarlo a que comiera el pay. Nunca se sabe como un vampiro puede reaccionar a esa clase de cosas.

-Edward, que pasa.- pregunte

-nada.- encendió en coche y volvimos a la carretera.

Después de esa escena Edward volvió a hablar.

-Bella, supongo que, ya sabes porque te invito a que conozcas a mi familia.- el condenado se había parado para leer mis pensamientos y así estuvo hasta que dio con el clavo. Me puse nerviosa, no sabía que responderle. Fije mi vista en él y le conteste.

-creo que si.-

-pero, bueno es mi deber decírtelo bien, siempre y cuando tu lo queras, si no podemos seguir así, si tu lo prefieres.-no tarde en contestarle.

-no, solo…haz lo que tengas que hacer.- el bendito celular empezó a sonar, por eso había dejado el mío en la casa. Antes de contestar Edward vio el número.

-hola Charlie.- apenas acabo de pronunciar puse mi cara de terror.

-bien, ya vamos de regreso a Forks.- contesto

-no hay problema Charlie, y otra cosa, mañana puedo robarle a su hija durante el medio día.-

-gracias, adiós.- colgó el celular y volteo a verme.

-que te dijo.- pregunte ya que el no decía nada.

-va a llegar un poco más tarde, es mejor que te duermas y no lo esperes, y mañana tienes otra cita conmigo, hay algo que quiero que veas.-

-seguro, después de todo ya tengo el permiso.- le dije sarcásticamente

-si no quieres no.- me dijo fijando la mirada en la carretera y luego me volteo a ver.

-como no voy a querer.-

-ok, entonces paso por ti a eso de las doce…- se quedo pensativo y tardo en contestarme o reaccionar.

-que.- le exigí, me asustaba sus pausas.

-que te parece si nos vemos cerca del kilometro treinta en la 101. Ahí te estaré esperando.-

-si.- alcance a contestarle antes que un bostezo me lo impidiera, hasta entonces caí en la cuenta en que estaba un poco cansada.

-porque no descansas.-

-quizás solo cierre los ojos…

-y empieces a roncar, pero no te vas a dormir.- ahora él era el sarcástico, que bien le quedaba.

-ja,ja,ja.- gire mi cuerpo a la ventana y me empecé a dormir. No tarde en dormirme profundamente.

Abrí mis ojos cuando ya habíamos llegado, baje del auto y Edward no se despidió solo arranco. Subí a mi cuarto extrañada por su acción. Me bañe y me acosté. Desperté y me apresure a ir al instituto porque me había quedado dormida. Llegue al salón de biología, Edward estaba sentado en nuestra mesa y no decía nada.

-hola.- le dije

-tenemos que hablar.-

-aquí.-

-no, te veo en el receso en la mesa de siempre.- se paro y salió del salón.

No entendía que pasaba. Porque era así de repente. Las clases se terminaron y fui directamente a la cafetería, ahí estaba el, sentado esperándome con cara de enojo.

-nos vamos Bella, Alice dice que te enamoraste de mí y yo la verdad no de ti, eres una simple humana, como un vampiro puede estar con una humana. Espero que te vaya bien.- se paro y dejaba la cafetería. Yo le empecé a gritar.

-Edward, Edward, no te vayas. No me dejes sola.- pero ya era tarde, no había nadie en la cafetería excepto yo.

-te quiero.- susurre al viento. Esperando que él lo escuchara. Sentí una sensación extraña en mi hombro izquierdo como si alguien me tocara. Entonces abrí los ojos y vi que seguía en el auto. Todo había sido una pesadilla. Era de noche y Edward quería despertarme.

-Bella, estas bien.- pregunto preocupado

-si, porque.- debí de haber hablado dormida.

-que soñabas.- exigió.

-porque…que dije.- me arrepentí de haberme dormido en su auto.

-no querías que me fuera.-

-eh…esto es un poco vergonzoso.- con mi mano trate de controlar mi pelo y con toda la vergüenza del mundo le conté mi sueño

-soñé…soñé que me dejabas e la casa, nos despedíamos y tú te ibas, después, al día siguiente llegabas a la escuela y me decías que no podías estar conmigo porque era una humana y me dejabas.-

-que…-

-pesadilla.- termine por el

-si, Bella, tu sabes que no te haría eso. – no me di cuenta de la lagrima que salió por mi ojo hasta que Edward la limpio y me acerco mas a el

-prométemelo- sentí que mi voz se quebró

-te lo prometo.- con mi mano libre le limpie la lagrima y la acerque a mi.- a demás, solo fue un sueño. Tranquila.-

-tienes razón.- se rio- hmm…me quede con una duda, solo tú tienes ese poder, o toda tu familia, porque a veces Alice habla medio raro.-

-no solo yo tengo ese poder, Alice tiene visiones, ve el futuro. Pero lo rara lo tiene desde que nació.-le hizo gracia mi comentario

-y porque solo tú y Alice tienen poderes. Cualquiera que se convierta los adquiere.-

-no, Jasper también tiene, pero eso se da si cuando eras humano lo tenías pero a un nivel muy bajo de forma que cuando te conviertes este se desarrolla por completo.- interesante. Me pregunto si me hiciera vampiro cual poder tendría.

-así que Jasper también tiene.- pregunte

-si, controla los sentimientos.-

-¡vaya! Están muy bien equipados.- no, no creo que yo tuviera poder alguno, si caerse en una superficie plana es poder, vaya que tendría un extraordinario poder. Pero como no, pues no.

-pues… si… de cierta forma. –

-y quien te convirtió.-

-Carlisle.-

-el convirtió a todos.- esas había sido mis mas grandes dudas.

-no, solo a Jasper y Alice no. Los demás si.-

-oh.- voltee a ver la hora y vi el nombre de la canción que se estaba empezando.

-no te gusta la música.- la voz de Edward me interrumpió. Estaba pensando en mi madre

-es Claire de lune.-

-si, te gusta Debussy.-

-si, mi mamá siempre me lo ponía por las noches y cuando hacia tarea. Cuando crecí lo ponía porque me gustaba.-

-es bueno.- dije

.si, es genial.-

-claro…que otros te gustan.-

-supongo que en ingles sería un buen comienzo… Coldplay es muy bueno, muse, blue october…y por el estilo.-

-pura calidad.- bromeo

-supongo… te tienes que ir ya.- levante la vista y vi mi casa enfrente de nosotros

-no.-

-te gustaría pasar…un rato.- no se porque suspire

-por supuesto.-

No sé cómo le hizo pero se bajo a abrirme la puerta y llego a mí con mi bolsa de ropa y sin darme cuenta tenía ya también la de los libros. Por un instante vi a Edward con su saco y al otro yo lo tenía en la espalda, vaya que agradecí eso, hacia un poco de frio aquí afuera. Cerró el coche y me dio su mano. Entramos juntos a la casa. El paso y yo cerré la puerta y deje la llave en la repisa.

-me voy a poner la pijama.-

-aquí estaré esperándote.- sus palabras me consolaron

- ok.-

Pase a las escaleras y vi las bolsas, las tome y subí a cambiarme. Saque la ropa y la puse en la ropa sucia, al igual que el vestido cuando me lo quite, me puse el pans mejorcito que tenia y una camiseta. Me agarre el pelo en una cola y baje. Ahí estaba el ser más hermoso del planeta, esperándome.

**Lamento la tardanza, dije que subiría más seguido por ser vacaciones y no… pero aquí esta. Los espero en el blog que hice para el p.v. de Edward. Espero que les guste y me dejen ahí un comentario y aquí también si no es mucha molestia. Saben que sus comentarios, regaños, criticas (constructivas) y demás son bienvenidos. **

***tC*  
**


	19. el sueño se hizo realidad

Edward me recordó que tenía que cenar, así que fui a la cocina y me serví un poco de cereal, mientras comía platicábamos. Después de preguntarle lo que haríamos mañana, me sentí con sueño, tanto que sentía que mis parpados se cerrarían en cualquier momento y tuve el gran atrevimiento de hacerle una pregunta a Edward.

-aunque no lo creas tengo sueño, pero no quiero que te vayas.-

-y que sugieres, Isabella Swan no estarás invitándome a dormir.- seguía siendo sarcástico

-no aceptarías.- pregunte tímida

-sip.- de inmediato me contesto, y no pude evitar soltar una risita.

Antes de bajar cuando acabe de cambiarme, le di una pasadita a mi cuarto, no estaba tan mal, pero quería que Edward lo viera recogido. Llegamos hasta mi cuarto y Edward se me quedo viendo algo apenado.

-que pasa.- pregunte con ansiedad

-tengo que confesarte algo, pero no estoy seguro de cómo lo vas a tomar.- eso me asusto un poco.

-dilo.- dije tranquila.

-pero te lo dire desde el principio, el primer día…en la escuela, después de olerte, sabía que no podría contener las ganas de matarte, así que en cuanto salí fui a cambiar mi horario, no pude, y eso me lleno de frustración, tanto que fui con Carlisle, me dio su carro y me fui a Alaska en donde tenemos algo así como parientes. –

-así que hice…de cierta forma que te fueras.- dije con voz ahogada

-si. Pero deja término antes que lo tomes a mal. Regrese solo porque quería probarme a mí mismo que si podía lidiar con "esto". Así que regrese y lo primero que hice fue venir contigo y verte, porque aunque no lo creas te extrañe. –

-así que todo esto me lo dices porque ya habías estado en mi cuarto mientras yo estaba dormida.- pregunte y él se apeno mas.

-si.- dije tristemente

-¡que horror! Debí de haber recogido mejor mi ropa, siempre la dejo por ahí, y si la viste, o que vergüenza. Vas a pensar que soy una desordenada o algo así.-

-es broma verdad.- dijo serio

-no.- dije eufórica

-Bella, deberías de poner una orden de protección contra mí por entrar a tu cuarto, tu casa sin tu permiso y a horas inadecuadas.- no lo había visto de esa forma, será que la idea de que Edward me extrañara y se metiera a mi cuarto a escondidas me era algo romántico.

-nunca haría algo para alejarte de mí, y no me molesta que te hallas metido a mi cuarto sin mi permiso. Que bueno que le atinaste a la primera, no imagino como hubiera reaccionado Charlie si te viera en su cuarto en la noche.-

-sus ronquidos me desviaron de esa habitación.- dijo bromeando.

-me alegro.- dije aliviada. Apenas cerré mis ojos Edward ya estaba en la cama sentado.

-siempre había querido estar contigo, así, despierta y que me contaras lo que quisieras, con tal de estar cerca de ti.- camine a mi cama y me senté en el otro extremo.

-puedes hacerlo…mañana. Hoy tengo sueño. Que tal si nos dormimos un rato.-

-no duermo Bella. Aunque quisiera que escucharas algo que te he compuesto.-

-muy bien.- con sus manos me indico que me acostara. Y de su boca comenzó a salir una melodía hermosa. Me recargue levemente en su hombro y me acurruque. No supe cómo pero me sentí relajada y caí profundamente en el sueño.

Sería que la melodía era tan extraordinaria que no soñé nada, o quizás era porque ahora el sueño se hizo realidad. De cualquier modo cuando abrí lentamente mis ojos pude apreciar mi sueño hecho realidad, Edward todavía seguía junto a mí de la misma forma que anoche.

-hola.- me saludo. En sus manos tenía un libro que me era familiar.

-hola. No te fuiste a tu casa en toda la noche… y Charlie.- lo último casi lo dije gritando.

-shh. El sigue durmiendo, llego hace unas tres horas. Cuando vino a darte el beso de buenas noches fui a mi casa a cambiarme y por esto.- levanto el libro que tenía en la mano. Si él no lo hubiera dicho me habría tardado darme cuenta de el cambio, del libro si.

-tú lo tenias.- pregunte con miedo, el tema de _ese _día lo ponía mal.

-si.- dijo secamente

-esta bueno.-

-no es como nuestra vida.- la palabra "nuestra vida" me hizo preguntar si se refería a su vida con su familia, o en ese contexto yo ya iba incluida. Quería saberlo. Quería preguntárselo.

-oh.- su mirada se clavo en mí. Como si me hubiera leído el pensamiento me dijo:

-cuando dije nuestra, me refería a la mía, junto a la tuya.- con su mano antes de que empezara a hablar tomo mi barbilla y me sonrió. Aquella afirmación me hizo feliz.

-es bueno que lo aclares.- dije bridándole una sonrisa.

**Me atrase bastante. No tengo excusas. Solo espero que les guste el capitulo y me dejen su comentario. También los invito a que pasen al blog que hice para ustedes, en donde escribo el punto de vista de Edward. Algunas cosas que aquí serán levemente mencionadas allá estarán más detalladas, con el buen sentido de humor de Edward. Nos leemos.**

**+tC***


	20. santuario

Edward se ofreció a prepararme el desayuno mientras me bañaba y hacia mis cosas humanas. El olor a hotcake lleno mi casa. Baje y lo vi haciendo maniobras con el sartén y el hotcake.

-estás listo para cirque du solei.-

-tengo mucho tiempo libre, en algo tenía que ser bueno.- me sonrió, dejo el sartén y apago la estufa, tomo el plato que tenía bastantes hotcake y me lo dio, en la mesa ya había dejado la mermelada y la miel.

-vaya, que suculento desayuno.- admire la gran torre de hotcake.

-así estará bien, o quieres más.- dijo despreocupado, moviendo su cabello con su diestra mano.

-creo que con esto Charlie y yo cenaremos y desayunaremos dos días. No…creo que así estamos bien.- le sonreí y él me sonrió.

Fue el desayuno más rico que eh tenido, y no solo lo digo por los hotcake. Termine de lavar los trastes y fui por mi bolsa. Edward se quedo esperándome recargado en el sillón, en esa posición que…le quedaba perfecta. Se veía hermoso así.

-nos vamos.- me dijo tomando mi mano.

-si.- dije como un suspiro. Entonces recordé que habíamos quedado en la noche que nos veríamos en la carretera y ahora el estaba aquí conmigo y nos iriamos juntos.

-Edward, porque ayer querías que nos viéramos en la carretera.- pregunte sin más.

-es que Alice me dijo que hoy estaría soleado, y se me ocurrió otra cosa mientras dormías.-

-y que fue.-

-que nos iríamos por el bosque.- dijo como si fuera lo más lógico.

-claro.- _a que se refería con eso._

-entonces vámonos.- me dijo caminando hacia la puerta de la cocina.

Caminamos alrededor de diez minutos por el bosque cuando él se paro y se giro hacia mí.

-ahora, te voy a cargar, cierras tus ojos y te abrazas fuertemente a mi.- me dijo con una sonrisa traviesa.

-muy bien.-

Hecho lo dicho empecé a sentir la brisa contra mi rostro. Me agarre mejor de Edward y me junte más a su cuerpo. El en respuesta emitió un ruidito parecido a una risita.

No me importaba que durara así todo el día y acabara agarrotada. Si así me queda junto a el no importaba nada más. Pero después de lo que me parecía media hora por fin disminuyo la velocidad hasta parar y hablar.

-Bella ya puedes abrir tus ojos.- y lo hice y que precioso paisaje mis ojos me dejaban ver.

-espero que te agrade.- me dijo aflojando sus brazos para bajarme cuidadosamente.

-a quien no le gustaría.- dije aun mirando las flores que tenia a la vista.

-esperaba que te gustara, es algo así como mi santuario.- me dijo tomando mi mano y caminando hacia en medio del prado.

-pues te envidio por tener tan hermoso santuario.- le dije mirándolo a los ojos.

-hagamos un trato.- me indico que me sentara y lo hice.

-ok.-

-te sedo mi santuario si a cambio de eso…me das un nuevo santuario, un lugar en donde me sienta tranquilo y me de felicidad.-

-que es lo que quieres.- pregunte precipitadamente y no por el hecho de que me cediera el prado, si no por el hecho de satisfacerlo.

-a ti. Conviértete en mi lugar seguro. Mi felicidad. Mi…novia.- dijo lo ultimo dudativo. Y sabia que más que decir lo preguntaba. Y le daría una respuesta.

-si, a todo.- aclare. Entonces el se incoo y llevo sus manos a mi cara, nos acercamos y sellamos aquella promesa con un beso.

Mariposas revoloteaban en mi estomago, me sentía tan viva y feliz. No podía pedir nada mas que no fuera esto y no lo cambiaría por nada.

Después del beso nos quedamos abrazados por lo que según yo fueron horas, de vez en cuando nos dábamos un corto beso. Tenía mi cabeza en el duro pecho de Edward cuando su voz lleno el ambiente.

-creo que es hora de que volvamos.-

-tu crees.- dije jugando con su mano.

-si, tenemos casi tres horas aquí. Y tu pronto deberás comer.- como lo dijo se escucho raro.

-está bien.- me levante ágilmente de la posición en la que me encontraba y me gire para ver a Edward. Pero no lo vi.

-buscas a alguien.- me dijo por detrás.

-si, a mi novio, alto guapo…ah y es un vampiro.- me tomo por los hombros y gentilmente me giro hacia él.

-hmm, que interesante pareja.-

-algo.- me acerque a él y nos besamos. Después del beso ambos reímos.

Esta vez solo "corrió" la mitad del camino, pues ya el día empezaba a nublarse, y supuse que Alice era la que había llevado el carro a fueras de la carretera. De ahí fuimos a mi casa.

-crees que a tus padres les agrade la idea de que sea tu novia. Es que, la hostilidad de Rosalie es muy notoria.- tenia eso atorado desde nuestra primera cita. Sabía que no era del agrado de toda la familia y si la semana que entra iba a ir a "comer" con ellos, al menos debía de saber quien me odiaba.

-mi madre va a estar encantada contigo, te lleva esperando lo mismo que yo, ella solo quiere a alguien que me ame como yo la amo, espero no llevar a la chica equivocada.- dijo lo último en tono sarcástico. Lo cual ya ni me molestaba o notaba, era tan típico de él.

-pues a menos que planees dejarme plantada e ir por otra, no creo que lleves a la chica equivocada.- le dije en tono serio, pero solo quería jugar con él.

Pero no me contesto, giro su rostro hacia mí y me beso.

-se que tu eres la indicada Bella, solo tu.- me tomo mi mano y las estrecho. Así manejo hasta mi casa.

Charlie aun no llegaba, pero ahí estaba Alice junto a Jasper. Los dos sonreían muy felices, y mi comedor tenía cuatro platos servidos de comida y dos velas a mitad del camino de la otra.

-queríamos una cita doble, no muy a menudo tenemos esta oportunidad, aunque esperamos que se repita.- dijo Alice sosteniendo la mano de Jasper.

-espero que no les moleste.- dijo Jasper en tono sereno.

-claro que no, siéntanse en su casa.- me apresure a decir. Edward solo me sonrió y caminamos juntos a donde supuse eran nuestros lugares.

-así que Edward ya te explico algo sobre cada uno de nosotros, no.- dijo alegre Alice mientras tomaba un pedazo de carne.

-si, me dijo las habilidades de cada uno.- dije no muy cómoda.

-genial, entonces sabes que yo veo el futuro y mi Jasper controla las emociones, al igual que las percibe- lo ultimo me hizo sentir más incómoda, el iba a sentir todo lo que yo sintiera. Y de la nada sentí una calma que inundo mi cuerpo.

-tranquila, para eso estoy aquí, además que estoy seguro que nosotros somos lo que causamos esa tensión que tú tienes.- dijo Jasper muy confiado, tenía la misma hermosa voz que Alice o Edward, claro que cada uno tenía un "algo" que las hacia únicas entre ellos.

-me alegra.- dije tomando una cucharada de pura de papas.

-ya que te sabes casi toda nuestra vida, cuéntanos algo sobre la tuya.- Alice seguí comiendo carne y me preocupaba, sentí la mirada de Jasper y lo mire, el solo me sonrió y con la cabeza negó. Así que so debía de significar que no le hacía daño.

-pues mis padres se casaron cuando tenían 18, me tuvieron y cuatro meses después se separaron, mi madre me llevo a Phoenix y Charlie se quedo aquí, y desde entonces solo vengo cada verano, bueno venia cada verano hasta que cumplí trece y lo hice que él fuera a visitarme a Phoenix, o nos íbamos a cualquier lado asoleado solo él y yo. Hasta que mi madre se caso con Phil y decidí que lo mejor sería que me viniera a vivir con Charlie. Y eso resume toda mi vida.-

-no es que no me alegre de que hayas venido a vivir aquí, pero…porque dejaste a tu madre con su nuevo marido.- pregunto Alice

-Phil es un gran hombre, pero son recién casados, necesitan su espacio y yo, sentía que estorbaba, además que viajaba mucho y mi mamá se tenía que quedar conmigo y yo sabía que ella quería ir con el.- lo ultimo lo dije mirando mi plato.

-pues creo que eres una gran hija, y lo saben muy bien tus padres.- me dijo Alice dándome la mano, había ido hasta mi lugar para hacerlo, Jasper seguía en su asiento.

-gracias.- me dedico una sonrisa y fue de nuevo al lugar donde Jasper la esperaba.

La comida estaba muy rica, quizás la habían comprado, claro que siempre estaba la posibilidad de que también cocinara igual de bien que Edward.

-creo que es hora de irnos.- dijo Jasper después de terminamos de comer.

-si, es tiempo. Nos vemos mañana en la escuela.- dijo con sarcasmo Alice y una sonrisa traviesa la acompañaba, Jasper como cómplice sonrió de la misma forma, Edward solo se les quedo viendo.

-algo va a pasar mañana.- pregunte recogiendo los platos.

-nada, todo será igual, bueno…oficialmente ya eres mi novia. Solo eso ha cambiado.- me dio un beso en la frente y tomo los platos que tenía en mis manos.

-espera, deja los lavo.- le dije entrando a la cocina, pero ya estaban en el fregadero, limpios.

-yo te invite a comer…- no dijo mas y sus labios chocaron con los míos.

Después de terminar de limpiar el comedor y guardar la comida y Edward lavar los trastes nos sentamos en el sillón a ver una película que estaba en la tele. Charlie llego cuando estábamos por empezar la tercer película, lo invitamos a verla, Edward se quedo con él en el sillón mientras yo le calentaba la comida.

-Edward ya me platico que es lo que hicieron en la tarde.-

-aja.- dije queriendo saber más. Edward solo retenía una carcajada.

-solo quería saber si se divirtieron.-

-mucho.- conteste sentándome a un lado de Edward.

-y que hay de nuevo.- pregunto mirando la tele.

-pues…Edward…trajo a comer a Alice y Jasper. Comimos los cuatro aquí. Como ves.-

-muy bien.- no dijo más y siguió comiendo.

Termino la película y Edward anuncio que se iba, mi padre se fue a la cocina a la lavar sus trastes y nos dio un poco de espacio.

-regreso en media hora, deja abierta la ventana.- me dijo dándome un beso.

-siempre.- conteste antes de que caminara a su volvo.

-y bien.- dijo Charlie desde la cocina. Cerré la puerta y pase al corredor.

-que.- pregunte colocándome en la misma posición de Charlie (cruce mis brazos sobre el pecho).

-no me quejo de que Edward este contigo el tiempo que yo te dejo sola, solo quisiera saber que es lo que son…tu sabes su relación.-

-te agrada Edward y los demás Cullen.- pregunte.

-si.-

-ok…entonces no me queda más que decirte que…hoy Edward me pidió que fuera su novia y acepte. Y quiere que el sábado que entra vaya a comer con su familia.- le dije todo seguido, no me tome el tiempo ni de respirar.

-pues…no…

**Una disculpa por tardarme tanto en subir el nuevo capítulo. Pero tenía muchas cosas que hacer. Ahora en vacaciones prometo darle seguimiento hasta llegar al final. Vale. Muchas gracias a los que me han seguido leyendo a pesar de todo. **

**Besos!**


	21. comidilla

-pues…no…me opongo a nada, me parece bien, igual el ya me había pedido permiso para llevarte a comer con su familia. Es un buen chico. –

-lo es.-

-pero si intenta propasarse me puedes decir, unos días en la comandancia no le hacen ningún mal a nadie.-

-no creo que eso sea necesario. Edward esta chapado a la antigua.-

Cambiamos nuestra posición y fuimos a sentarnos al sillón a ver un rato la tele. Quería quedarme un rato más, pero Charlie esta algo cansado y se fue a acostar y Edward me esperaba en mi habitación. Apague las luces de la casa y subí a mi habitación. Abrí la puerta y lo vi sentado en la orilla de mi cama.

-eres puntual.- cerré la puerta con seguro.

-temí por un segundo que te olvidaras de mí.-

-jamás te podría olvidar.- camine a sus brazos, los cuales me esperaban extendidos.

-lo mismo digo.- me acerco a él y me beso la frente.

-mañana será un día interesante.- dije

-lo sé, además estaremos juntos.-

-solo estaremos juntos en el almuerzo y en biología.- dije con puchero.

-pero Alice está contigo en las otras dos.- bueno, siempre tendría a un Cullen conmigo.

-entonces creo que sobreviviré.- me enterré mas en el abrazo y así me quede un buen rato, era tan tranquilizante estar entre sus brazos. Encajábamos a la perfección.

Me sentí segura en su abrazo, quería quedarme más tiempo, pero un bostezo, obvio de mi parte interrumpió el momento.

-vamos, debes de descansar.- me dijo caminando abrazado a mí.

Me acosté en la cama debajo de las cobija, mientras Edward se acerco a mí y me cubrió con uno de sus brazos. Me beso el cuello y empezó a la misma hermosa melodía que me había compuesto. Deje que me relajara y quede dormida.

"estaba en el bosque, segura que me encontraba a pocos metros de mi santuario. Tenía el presentimiento de que Edward estaría ahí. Entonces seguí caminado hacia donde yo pensaba que estaría Edward, pero no. No había nadie ahí más que un perro. Tenía el hocico rojo…era…sangre. El perro quiso venir a mí. Pero en ese instante Edward llego por atrás y me abrazo, tratándole de decir al perro que yo era suya. Claro que era suya. Y en demostración de eso, me gire y lo beso. Regresamos por el mismo camino donde había empezado el sueño. El perro venía detrás de nosotros pero no nos hacía daño. Entonces pude ver algo más en su hocico, era como un pedazo una prenda, me asuste al pensar que el podría a ver atacado a Edward y me gire para verlo.

-todo bien.- pregunto extrañado. Una vez que vi que él estaba completo y perfecto como siempre asentí y continuamos caminado. Algo me decía que sería un largo camino y el perro no daba señas de dejarnos solos."

-y bien.- pregunto Edward apenas termine de tallarme los ojos.

-que.- pregunte, pues no tenía idea de que hablaba.

-hablabas acerca del hocico lleno de sangre de un perro y te preocupabas que la sangre fuera mía. Pero después estabas tranquila de que no. Aunque el perro te fastidiaba.- dijo divertido.

-bueno tenía que hacer algo para que no te aburrieras mientras yo dormía…creo que siempre que me escuches dormir nunca te aburrirás.-

-jamás me aburriría junto a ti.- se acerco a mi y me dio un ligero beso.

-tienes quince minutos para bañarte diez para cambiarte y diez para desayunar, aunque esos diez minutos serán en el auto.- dijo mirando su reloj.

-Edward por que no me despertaste.- le reclame, pero en tono travieso…o algo así.

-tenias que descansar, además te veías hermosa hablando en tus sueños. De todas formas que más da…igual puedo cruzar el pueblo entero en cinco minutos. Tiempo suficiente para llegar temprano a la clase de historia.- dijo como si fuera lo más tonto del mundo.

-vela, ahora voy a bañarme, me levante y tome mi ropa de los cajones.

Antes de salir del cuarto fui a donde Edward y le di un ligero beso es los labios. Me di media vuelta y salí de mi cuarto.

Me bañe lo más rápido que pude, después de sacarme el pelo me cambie. Salí lista del baño. Fui a mi cuarto pero Edward ya no estaba, sentí pánico al no verlo ahí.

-tranquila, me fui a cambiar.-

-deberías de avisarme, un día me vas a dar un infarto.-

-jamás.- dijo serio.

-anoche ya no te dije que Charlie ya sabe lo de nosotros y le parece bien.-

-me alegro, así ya tendré la perfecta escusa de merodear por aqui sin que me vean sospechosamente.-

-vas a estar por aquí.- pregunte.

-siempre que tú lo quieras así.-

-si va hacer en mi casa…siempre. Te quiero junto a mi por siempre.- me fui contra él, que me recibió con los brazos abiertos y con una sonrisa dibujada de lado a lado.

-te amo.-

-y yo a ti.-

-Esme te mando algo.- sono raro, pero trate de no parecer sorprendía.

-que.-pregunte tímida

-tu desayuno.- dijo estirando el brazo y vi un topear en la ventana.- es un coctel de frutas.- tomo mi barbilla y me beso.

-bueno, creo que iría perfecto con un vaso de leche.- me despegue de él y lo tome de la mano, no me sorprendió ver que ya tria consigo el topear. Bajamos hasta la cocina en donde lo solté para sacar la leche, cuando me gire para ponerla en la mesa y tomar un vaso, Edward ya me tenía el vaso ahí, además de a ver vaciado el coctel de frutas en un plato y colocarle a la orilla un tenedor.

-ok.- dije al ver lo que hizo, se limito a dejar salir una risita angelical y se sentó junto a mí.

-tienes diez minutos para comer, de todas formas tomate tú tiempo.-

-cuanto falta para la entrada.-

-quince minutos.- dijo de lo mas pacifico.

-vamos Edward, tomo mi vaso de leche y lo demás me lo como en el auto, a menos que no quieras que ensucie tu auto.-

-eso es lo de menos mi vida. Pero si tú así lo quieres, que así sea.-

Llegamos a la escuela cuando faltaban cinco minutos para el toque, ene l camino había desayuna todo el plato de frutas. Nos estacionamos casi enfrente de la cafetería, Edward se bajo primero y me abrió la puerta. Salí del coche y el cerro la puerta, paso su brazo por mi espalda y empezó el tortuoso camino. Todos nos miraban como si fuéramos algo raro…o no sé, pero nos miraban.

-bueno esto si no me esperaba.-

-todos nos miran.- entonces el tarado de John paso enfrente de nosotros y se quedo ahí parado viéndonos.

-él no, como crees.- lo dijo por John.

-chicos.- grito alegre Alice desde el lugar donde ellos se estacionaron. Rosalie venia en su coche rojo.

-hola Alice.- dije

-Bella, debes irnos ya a clases.- dijo tomando mi mano, obvio con la que no traía tomado a Edward.

-me esperas.- le dije haciendo un lindo gesto. A lo cual asintió y se fue con Jasper.

-tienes tres segundos ant…- le di un beso en sus labios.

-para soportar las los clases.- le volví a dar otro, esta vez el tomo mi cabeza y profundizo el beso.

-me parece bien.- dijo una vez que se separo de mi. Llego Alice y nos fuimos a clases.

Al entrar al salón todos miraban a Alice, eso no me sorprendió, pues era como la tercera vez que entraba a esa clase, pero después me miraban a mí.

-serás la comidilla de ellos durante semanas.- me dijo Alice, eso no ayudaba.

-gracias.- dije en tono sarcástico

Jamás había deseado tanto que llegara el receso, y no era porque así la gente dejaría de hablar de mí y Edward, si no porque por fin estaría con él.

-hola.- me dijo apenas me senté.

-hola.- le conteste.

-supongo que no te fue tan mal o si.-

-no mucho.-

-al menos tú no escuchabas lo que decían de nosotros.-

-que decían.- me interese

-que por me hiciste caso después de todo, ese fue Mike, era una pena que tu y yo estuviéramos juntos, esa sabes quien fue.-

-Lauren.-

-exacto, cosas por el estilo…-

El receso se termino y la cafetería quedo vacía, solo Edward y yo, habíamos pasado la mayoría del tiempo hablando, y no nos percatamos de que nos teníamos que ir hasta que Alice nos grito. Caminamos agarrados de la mano por los pasillos desiertos y de esa forma entramos al salón que nos esperaba. Estaba segura que todo en la clase había esperado esta hora durante el día.

**El próximo capi todo se pondrá más interesante y el clímax llegara. ¡Gracias por leer!**


	22. muerte

Las miradas estaban fijas en nosotros, mis manos empezaron a sudar. Edward solo mantenía fuertemente agarrada mi mano. Entonces agacho su cabeza y me miro, y entendí a la perfección, caminamos hacia nuestro lugar y nos sentamos.

Sabía que Edward era el que batallaba mas, asi que me gire para verlo, y lo que vi me sorprendí totalmente…se, se reía. Trataba de contener la risa, pero tenía una sonrisita grabada en sus labios.

-que…que pasa.- le pregunte.

-no te imaginas lo que ellos se están…imaginando de nosotros, es tan…tan divertido, fantasioso y muy alejado de la realidad, pero entretenido.-lo mire detenidamente por un segundo, de verdad se estaba divirtiendo.

-es bueno que te diviertas.- me gire y empecé a leer la lectura de la clase.

-no estás molesta.- sono como pregunta, y su voz un poco asustada.

-no, claro que, es bueno que alguien saque provecho de esta situación…-

-señor Cullen, señorita Swan si tiene algo que mejor que hacer que estar aquí en mi clase, se pueden salir, no tendrán falta, solo salgan.- ese día no era el mejor para el profesor. Lo supe porque Edward se levanto. No me quedo más que seguirlo.

-pero, porque nos salimos.- le dije ya afuera del salón.

-esta fastidiado de que todos nos vean y estén comentando sobre nosotros. Aunque te dire que fue lo mejor.- ¿Cómo podría ser lo mejor, si nos quedamos sin clase? Pero al ver la mirada de Edward entendí fácilmente a que se refería. – entonces me llevaras a… ¿A dónde?-.

-aun no te puedo decir, pero te encantara.-

No intente preguntar de nuevo, confiaba en Edward. Subimos a su coche y en cuanto pasamos su casa supe que iríamos a ese hermoso lugar, mi santuario. El día empezó a despejarse, y pude ver a Edward en el sol. Me recosté en su pecho y juntos miramos el cielo, mientras nuestros dedos jugaban. Creo que fue un tiempo para conocernos mejor, escuchar nuestros pensamientos, exponer sentimientos y quizá algunos miedos. Edward no lo decía pero tenía el mismo miedo que yo, y era el que un día uno de los dos simplemente desapareciera. Y esa era la gran duda que me atormentaba, el siendo vampiro viviría para siempre, pero yo, una pobre humana no era preciso cuanto tiempo tendría a su lado y no tener e tiempo suficiente a su lado me daba terror de siquiera imaginarlo, recién empezaba mi relación, mi primera relación con algún hombre, y justamente pasaba que era el amor de mi vida. Podía ver algo más en su mirada, algo que me ocultaba además del miedo a perdernos, pero quizá era demasiado compartirlo conmigo.

-si hay una cosa que me guste de ti, excepto toda tu, sería tu cabello, cambia dependiendo de la iluminación.-Edward sostenía un pequeño mechón entre sus dedos, lo veía tan maravillado y eso a mí me maravillaba.

-pues si yo tuviera que escoger algo que me gustara más que todo tu, serian tus ojos. Me fascinan en todas su varias tonalidades.- su expresión se tenso por un segundo, y después se relajo, trato de formar una ligera sonrisa, pero no pudo, entonces entendí algo importante.- piensas que por ser un vampiro me atraes totalmente o es porque tus ojos cambian de color porque tienes hambre…de mi.- le deje la pregunta o lo que pareciera pregunta al aire. Me levante y camine hacia el pequeño sendero de flores silvestres. Me hinque a olerlas, y sentí la presencia de Edward detrás.

-no quiero pensar que te atraigo porque tus instintos se ven prismados por mi instinto de asesino, que es lo que hace que te acerques, eso sería lo último que me gustaría pensar, pero si concuerdo en que mis ojos cambien de color por mi hambre hacia ti.- se hinco detrás de mí y me abrazo.

Aspire bien el olor, tanto de Edward como el de las flores, y uno era mil veces mejor que el otro, y sería el único sin el cual no podría vivir, y no eran las flores.

-te dejo en claro que, en lo más mínimo me preocupa tu hambre de mi, en cualquier aspecto, confió en que te controlaras y en un dado caso de que no suceda eso, prefiero morir en tus brazos que de cualquier otra forma. Llámalo algo perturbador, pero si muriera por desangrarme, por darte mi sangre, no habría muerte más feliz que esa. Morir en las manos de mi amado.- lo último lo dijo muy poético, quizá debía dejar de leer tanto a Jane Austen o quizá el libro de la isla me impresiono más de lo que pensé.

-entonces la idea de que termine matándote para ti seria cómo un cumplido. De verdad Bella que me sorprendes, pero no, que murieras por mi sed de ti seria lo último que haría, porque si llegara a matarte no dudaría en seguirte de inmediato. Haría lo imposible por morir.- al principio sabia que se pondría asi Edward, pero lo último no entendí.

-cómo que harías lo imposible.-

-la muerte de los vampiros es muy diferente a como la pintan en las películas o leyendas, como habrás notado no me muero con el sol, menos con el ajo o la plata. Sólo otro vampiro es capaz de matar a otro.- un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo entero y un suspiro dejo mi boca. No fui capaz de hablar.

**No es mucho, pero es algo, ya estoy trabajando en el siguiente, pero antes les quiero pedir un favor, que se pasen a leer mis otros fics, no son tan malos jeje, y otra cosa, si son fans de este fic, chequen la pagina que dejo en mi perfil para que lean el P.V. de Edward con imágenes! Creo que les gustara. Ojala lo hagan, me harían muy feliz.**

**Sin más me despido hasta el próximo capi, y una nota: se aceptan sugerencias y otras cosas para el fic. Todo es bienvenido aquí. **

**Gracias por leer!**


	23. Hijo

-di algo.- me había quedado callada durante algunos segundos, quizá minutos.

Su abrazo se hizo más fuerte, al mismo tiempo me giro para quedar enfrente de él.

-qué pasa.- pregunto angustiado.

-es que la idea de que tú no estés en este mundo me parece…- sus brazos me rodearon y me acercaron a su pecho.

-no te apures por esas cosas, nunca tendrás que preocuparte por mí, te lo prometo, siempre será al revés, porque con esa suerte y ese equilibrio, soy yo y seré el único que se preocupe en esta relación, ocúpate de tus cosas humanas y yo de lo demás.-

Trato de suavizar un poco sus anteriores palabras, y me consolaron la sus palabras, pero ahora sabía de qué era capaz de hacer Edward si algo me llegara a pasar. Y yo hacía falta prometerlo, pero mejoraría yo también, para alivianarle la carga a Edward. Me le quede viendo directo a los ojos y deje salir un largo suspiro, podría decirse que solloce.

- Bella yo te amo, y si es necesario protegerme para protegerte, lo hare sin dudar.- relaje mi mirada y postura, sabía que lo cumpliría.

-te amo- le di un beso en el cuello y me aleje de él- creo que es tiempo de irnos, tengo que prepararle la comida a Charly.

Confiaba en sus palabras, tanto en las buenas como en las malas, y ahora me preocupaba saber que si yo dejaba de existir no dudaría en seguirme y aun no descifraba si eso era algo medianamente bueno, le amaba tanto pero tampoco podía ser tan egoísta, pensé en su familia y entonces supe que era demasiado que pensar en una tarde.

Finalmente dejamos el santuario y Edward me llevo a mi casa, llegue a tiempo para hacerle la comida a Charlie. Edward se había quedado conmigo el resto del día y espero a que llegara Charlie. Inocentemente no pensé sobre el por qué. Pero después de que vi que Edward se había parado y formalmente le saludo a papá entendí el porqué.

-Charlie, Bella me dice que ayer te comento algo sobre…- Charlie no tenía buena cara, pero después de que vio a Edward se aliviano un poco.

-algo me dijo-

-quería pedirte permiso… o más bien tu consentimiento-

-creo que el consentimiento más importante ya lo tienes, a mí me parece bien, mientras ella este de acuerdo y feliz. Esa es mi única condición- le dijo dándole un codazo en la panza en señal de "compas".

-gracias señor, no los defraudare-

Mientras ellos hablaban yo me estaba deshaciendo de los nervios.

-Bella ya está la cena- se pasó a la cocina y dejo sus cosas.

Edward, Charlie y yo "cenamos" mientras mi padre nos contaba como seguía el asunto de los homicidios y hablaba mucho de una nueva detective. Nada resulto desastroso como usualmente me sucede, la noche termino bien, Charlie y Edward se hicieron amigos, vieron juntos un partido y en cuanto se terminó Edward se fue.

Así paso la semana, todo el día Edward estaba conmigo, y por las noches se volvía el hijo de Charlie. Eso era algo que me gustaba, mi papá no podía hablar conmigo de deportes y de las cosas que le gustan y en eso creo que Edward lo entendía así que se volvió su amigo. No podía pedir nada más. O quizá sí, que esta perfección que había en mi casa la hubiera también en casa de Edward. El temido sábado llego y mis nervios no me dejaban hacer nada bien. No tenía miedo de ir a una casa llena de vampiros, eso no es lo que nadie piensa cuando va a conocer a sus suegros. Mis sentimientos eran más normales que nunca, pero no para Edward.

**No es mucho pero es un pequeño adelanto. Espero tener el tiempo suficiente para terminarlo. Gracias por los comentarios ¡saludos! **


End file.
